When He Danced With Me
by HeatherR
Summary: Sequel to Once I Was Loved.  No magic here, folks, we're back in the 18th century!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

Author's note: Total fluff and fun. OOC for Ran, but it's explained.

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 1**

"They're here! They're here!"

The cry went up from the upstairs sitting room and spread downward accompanied by the sound of four sets of tiny, pounding feet.

"They're here, Ma-ma! They're here!"

"My goodness," exclaimed the Grand Duchess as she exited the hallway that led to the drawing room and met her three daughters and grand daughter in the main hall. "Girls, girls, do settle down this instant. It is unseemly for young ladies to go dashing about yelling. I'm quite certain the entire neighborhood could hear you."

Asuka and her aunts halted their excited clamoring and attempted to stand still and silent. Although Tot was still bouncing on her toes.

"Now, tell me quietly and calmly what's the matter," Grand Duchess Collette commanded.

"Cousin Ken, Cousin Ran, and Omi are here," Schon stated, her voice still tinged with excitement.

"We saw their carriage," Hel added.

"Are you certain?" Collette asked.

Before anyone could respond the front door was thrown open and a butler entered followed closely by three cloaked figures with heavy scarves and tri-cornered hats obscuring their features. One of them was covered from head to foot in snow. The Grand Duchess and the little ladies gasped in astonishment and stared at the new arrivals.

"Your Grace, may I announce his Grace, Duke Hidaka, the Earl Fujimiya, and Master Tsukiyono," the butler said loudly. He bowed low before standing at attention by the now closed door.

As he finished speaking several under butlers and footmen emerged from a side door and descended on the three new comers. The front hall seemed to erupt with noise and activity.

"See, Ma-ma? See? We told you!" Hel, Schon and Tot cried beginning to jump up and down.

The Grand Duchess gaped as the cloaks were removed to reveal her two nephews and their servant. The snow covered one proved to be Ken and he smiled brightly at her, his cheeks red from what she assumed to be exposure to the cold. They bowed and Ran stepped forward, smiling.

"Well, my boys, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow or the day after at the earliest," Collette cried, taking the Earl's cold hands and giving him two quick kisses on his cheeks. His easy smile and bright eyes quite surprised her and she had to collect herself before speaking again. "We thought the storm would slow you."

"Sorry to startle you, Aunt Collette," Ran said, his smile turning apologetic. "We set out earlier then we planned and pushed through the night."

"Oh?" she said, blinking in an attempt to cover her surprise over her nephew's easy manner and open, smiling countenance.

"Yes, your Grace," Omi said as he replaced Ran and bowed low. Ran moved to the little ladies and bowed to each and kissed their hands. "Ken smelled snow, so we left sooner and changed our horses and driver last night rather than stopping as we normally do."

Asuka and the Aunties, who'd been paying close attention to the exchange, stared at Ken with wide eyes as the butlers brushed most of the snow off of him before they removed his coat and hat which were soaked through.

"You can smell the snow?" Asuka asked.

Ken smiled wider.

"And rain," he said with a wink as he stepped forward to greet his aunt.

"Clever boy," Collette teased as she kissed his cold, red cheeks.

"That's what you get from spending most of your time outside in all sorts of weather," he shrugged.

"Well, look at you," the Grand Duchess cried holding him at arms length. "Why you've grown since the spring."

Ken beamed.

"An inch and a half," he declared proudly.

Beside him Ran rolled his eyes and smirked. Suddenly a loud sneeze cut into their levity and all eyes turned toward Omi who was wiping his nose with a handkerchief.

"I'm afraid your cold is getting worse," Ran said frowning.

"It's not a cold. It's a sniffle," Omi stated with a pout.

"Oh, dear. Let me see," Collette said stepping forward to examine the young man. "You don't have a fever, but your eyes are a bit glassy. I advise hot broth and bed. At once."

Omi sniffed loudly and frowned.

"I'd like to know why I caught cold when Ken was the one riding on top all night with the driver," he pouted.

Again Asuka and the Aunties turned wide, admiring eyes on their grinning cousin. He reached out and petted Omi on the head affectionately.

Just then the door opened again and another tall, cloak wrapped figure entered and was set upon at once by the under butlers.

"Pa-pa!" Asuka cried.

"Well, well, look who's arrived early," Prince Yohji exclaimed with a wide smile. "I wondered if that was you they were unloading."

Once out of his cloak and hat he stepped forward to eagerly shake hands with his cousins and Omi.

"Where is your father?" the Grand Duchess called to her stepson over the renewed noise of greetings.

"He follows me hard upon, Ma-ma," the Prince said. "The King has canceled all remaining business and ordered the plows to be readied. Looks like you've brought the first storm of the season with you," Yohji said smirking at Ran.

The Earl nodded then looked hurriedly at his Aunt as though he'd just remembered something.

"Have you heard from my mother and Aya?" he asked anxiously.

"Indeed," she answered with a smile. "They arrived two days ago and have taken their usual rooms at the Circle. Aya has in fact been very concerned about you getting here in time for the King's Grand Ball which is set to open the season this Saturday evening."

Ran visibly relaxed, all be it with a wry smile, until Omi sneezed again.

"Someone summon Fitzy. We must get you to bed, Omi dear," Collette stated.

"But who will unpack?" he asked, looking more miserable by the second.

"Omi," Ran started but was interrupted by Schon.

"Do not fret, dear Omi," she said imperiously. "_We_ shall help them unpack. Shalln't we?"

"Shalln't isn't a word, dear," Collette corrected as Asuka and the Aunties nodded their agreement to the plan.

"We shall," Hel declared.

"Of course, we shall," Asuka added.

"Don't worry, Omi," Tot said and smiled brightly, hugging her bunny.

"Well, this should be interesting," the Grand Duchess muttered. "There, you see? All settled," she said loudly as they were joined by the house keeper. "Ah, Fitzy. Omi here is done in. Take him up and put him to bed. I expect some hot broth will do the trick."

"At once, your Grace," Fitzy curtsied and led Omi off up the stairs, the Grand Duchess close on her heels.

Asuka and the Aunties each took Ken and Ran by the hands and led them after, as Yohji brought up the rear chuckling quietly to himself. They were no sooner out of sight then the front door opened again and the Grand Duke stepped inside.

"I'm home," he called. "Hello?"

Ran and Ken were both surprised when the little ladies led them, not to the rooms they'd had before, but to a set of rooms in the same wing that were reserved for married couples. The two bedrooms were done up in matching green silk and shared not only a fireplace, but a door as well, making travel between the rooms easier and infinitely more private. Both rooms were quite large, with double beds facing the shared fire place, writing desks along side the entrances from the hall, and tall dressers set between the windows which looked out onto the courtyard.

Asuka and Hel led Ran into his room, followed by Yohji, while Schon and Tot escorted Ken through the door further on. As they entered Yohji was just opening the door between, a wide tickled grin on his face. He winked at Ken as he settled to stand between the rooms to watch the proceedings.

After observing Ran setting his clothes neatly upon his bed, sorting and refolding them, Asuka and Hel decided he didn't need their assistance after all and moved into Ken's room where it became apparent they were desperately needed. Their brunet cousin had simply upended his trunk over his bed and dumped out the contents, shoes and all. Schon was trying to sort through the mess while Tot spun around on the carpet with her bunny.

"Oh, Cousin Ken, you are hopeless," Asuka moaned as she set about sorting his stockings from his other articles of clothing.

"Hey," he pouted, but let them sort while he looked around.

After a few minutes Hel directed him to stand by the dresser and they would bring him his things, neatly folded, and tell him which drawer to put them in. Ken saluted and complied, noting as he did Yohji's grin from the doorway and Ran sorting his own clothes on his bed in the next room.

Tot stopped spinning after falling to the floor. As she rose she looked through the connecting door at Ran, who was back at his bed stacking shirts by color, and then turned to watch as Ken carefully placed some socks in the top drawer while one of her sisters watched him. She looked back and forth between the two men for several minutes before making her way over to her older brother who was lounging in the doorway chatting amiably with Ran. When she reached him she grasped his coat tail and tugged until he squatted down and faced her.

"Why are Cousin Ran and Cousin Ken sharing a doorway?" she whispered loudly in Yohji's ear.

The Prince smirked and glanced over his shoulder at Ran. The red-headed Lord had obviously heard but was pretending to ignore them while listening closely.

"Well, Cousin Ran's feet get cold at night and he needs Cousin Ken to warm them up," Yohji said with a perfectly straight face.

Across the room Ken snorted.

Tot looked back at the Duke then stood and thought for a moment, then looked around Yohji at Ran.

"Why doesn't he just wear socks?" she asked.

Yohji chuckled.

"He does, but his feet still get cold," he said.

"Put your shirts in carefully, Cousin Ken," Asuka directed.

"Like this?" the Duke asked and the little girl stood on tiptoes to peek inside the drawer.

"It will have to do, I suppose," she tutted and Yohji tried not to laugh.

"Only the breeches left," Hel called from the bed.

"The shoes shall be placed back in the trunk," Schon decided aloud and directed her words toward her cousin. "They shall be lined up neatly and the trunk shall be placed below the window."

"Yes, My Lady," Ken bowed.

When that was done they inspected his drawers again and had him adjust one or two items which weren't laid in neatly enough to suit them, and then they dusted off their hands and congratulated Ken on a job well done. He sighed expressively and Yohji winked at him. In the other room Ran had finished sorting everything by color and was now placing all his dark stockings in the top drawer of his dresser.

"Thank you very much," Ken said with a bow. "I'm very grateful to you."

"You are very welcome," Schon replied as she and the others curtsied. "And now we have something for you."

"For me?" Ken asked wide eyed.

"Tokens of remembrance," Asuka said.

Ken crouched down as they approached him. In the doorway Yohji smirked and Tot turned to watch the proceedings. In the next room Ran carried his white stockings and nightshirts to his dresser.

"This is for you," Asuka said a little breathlessly and held out a tiny cloth tied with ribbon.

Ken carefully took it in hand and untied the ribbon to peer inside. Ran glanced at him as he crossed back to his bed for his dark shirts.

The cloth opened to reveal a tiny white tooth.

"Is this your's?" Ken asked in awe, his large brown eyes going even wider.

Asuka nodded shyly.

"Thank you," he said, smiling. "I'll treasure it."

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Asuka squealed in delight and hid behind Schon.

"And these are from us," Hel said quickly presenting another similarly tied piece of cloth.

As Ken carefully untied the ribbon Tot left Yohji's side and scurried over to join her sisters. Inside the cloth were three locks of hair. One honey colored, one almost black, and one an almost bluish grey.

"They're lovely. Thank you," Ken smiled.

"Will you treasure them?" Hel asked.

"I promise," Ken said and laughed as Hel presented her cheek for a kiss. He complied and then kissed Schon and Tot who lined up behind their sister, Tot also holding bunny out for a kiss. "Thank you very much. But where'll I keep them?"

"In the top pocket of your trunk," Schon stated. "They'll be safe there."

Ken nodded and did as instructed.

"Now you may gaze on them with affection and think of the day when we'll get married," Hel said with authority.

Ken paused in the lowering of the trunk lid and glanced hurriedly at her.

"Married?" he asked.

Yohji's eyes widened and he quickly swallowed his smile. Behind him Ran leaned out from the bed to observe what was happening, a startled frown marring his features.

"Of course," Schon said. "They are tokens of our undying affection."

"And love," Hel stated.

"And a promise that someday we'll wed," Asuka added.

"We know we're young now...," Schon went on.

"But we won't be forever," Hel said.

"We're very fond of you and we're convinced you can make us happy," Asuka nodded.

The Duke blinked at them in surprise and let the lid of his trunk close with a definite thump. He rose and came back to crouch before to them again, smiling softly.

"I will always treasure your gifts, but...I'm afraid I can't marry you," he said solemnly.

"Why not?" the little ladies cried in surprised disappointment.

"Because I'm going to marry Ran," Ken said matter of factly.

Eyes everywhere went wide and looked to the Earl who was in mid-stride between his bed and his dresser with an armload of waistcoats. He halted and looked wide-eyed at Ken. Yohji started chuckling again.

"You see," Ken said attracting the girls' attention once more, "Ran and I love each other and someday I'm gonna marry him. Besides, how could I choose between the four of you?"

Ken stood and grinned down at them before going to rummage through his travel bags, which was still resting on the bed . Asuka, Hel and Schon clutched at each others' hands in solidarity. They sighed dramatically as Tot went to stand near Yohji again and peer around him at Ran.

"Our hearts are broken," Asuka declared.

"Yes, but I dare say we'll get over it," Schon nodded sagely.

"We do have each other, after all," Hel said pretending to wipe away a tear.

Ran slowly began walking toward his dresser again, his face carefully unreadable.

Tot stood in the door next to her brother looking back and forth between the Duke and the Earl. After several moments she tugged on Yohji's coat again.

"How will they have babies?" she whispered loudly.

The Prince burst into laughter and Ran fumbled his waistcoats.

Yohji practically skipped from the dining room after dinner, his mood light. Seeing Ran and Ken again had filled him with an inexplicable joy, and he found himself humming as he tripped happily into the drawing room and accepted a glass of sherry from the butler. His father and step-mother had preceded him and were sitting, smiling, on one of the settees near the fireplace. They too seemed to be in an extraordinarily good mood.

Only the girls seemed a bit down. They were huddled together conspiratorially at the card table having a quiet discussion of their own.

"Ah, and so our guests are off to bed," his father commented as Yohji took a seat opposite his parents.

"Yes. One can hardly blame them after spending last night in a coach," Collette nodded.

"Or atop it, in Ken's case," Yohji smirked.

"I must say I am glad they pushed through. Even though Omi is paying for it," the Grand Duke said. "The turn in the weather would've delayed them by at least two days if not more. They would've missed the first ball."

The Prince nodded in agreement.

"The first storm is always the worst," the Grand Duchess commented. "I just hope Omi doesn't get any worse."

"He'll recover quickly, my dear, you'll see," her husband said, patting her hand. "Someone with his spunk won't be long in bed. Tomorrow he'll be up throwing snowballs at Ken."

"There aught to be enough snow for it. It's really coming down now," Yohji added. "I wonder if it'll stop by morning."

"We shall see, my boy," his father laughed. "Although, you and I must away to Court whether it's stopped or not. We must inform the King of your cousins' arrival. He's been quite anxious to know how the Duke is coming along, as you well know."

Yohji nodded again and sipped his wine.

"Well, I dare say he'll be pleased with the progress," the Grand Duchess commented. "Ken seems quite a bit calmer than he was last spring, and not as likely to react to things with so much energy as he used to. Although, I must admit I do miss his blushes."

The Grand Duke joined his wife's giggling.

"Indeed, indeed," he chortled. "How fondly I remember our discussion of his future romance, but who could have foreseen?"

"Ah, they do seem happy, don't they?" Collette smiled. "And the Duke's confidence has grown as much as his body, perhaps even more."

"Yes, the King should be well pleased," Grand Duke Sakajo nodded.

"I wonder if Ran is still as nervous about the King's reaction to their relationship as he was in the fall," the Prince mused. "He certainly doesn't seem it."

"I'd say out of the two of them it's the Earl who's experienced the greater change," the Grand Duchess said.

"Indeed, my dear," her husband agreed.

"Why, if he'd arrived alone I'd never have known him," Collette laughed.

"If he'd arrived alone there'd have been no change in him," Yohji commented with a smirk.

"So you've said before and now I must agree," his step-mother nodded.

"But what surprises me most is that he's changed since October," the Prince stated. "In fact, I'm not sure I've ever seen him this open or comfortable."

"He's happy," the Grand Duke smiled.

"Well, it seems this visit may prove as interesting, if not more so, than the one last spring," Collette exclaimed. She raised her glass, "Here's to new surprises, and dare I hope, a little intrigue?"

"Here, here," her husband laughed also toasting.

Yohji smiled and raised his glass as well, then glanced across the room at his daughter.

"And what are you four doing over there so secretly?" he called.

"Come and be sociable before you must off to bed," Collette commanded.

The young ladies dragged themselves from the table and came to sit with their parents. Asuka slumped in her seat next to her father.

"I must say, you four were very dull this evening," the Grand Duke stated. "What ails you?"

"Our hearts are broken," Hel sighed and the others nodded.

"Oh? What's this now?" Sakajo demanded looking at his wife for explanation.

"Cousin Ken says he won't marry us," Schon answered.

"Surely you weren't so forward as to ask him?" her mother demanded.

The three eldest exchanged glances before nodding sheepishly.

The Grand Duke puffed out his chest and coughed in an attempt to cover a laugh and Yohji smirked.

"Well, I never," Collette sighed. "I dare say you deserve what you got in that case. Propper young ladies are never so forward as to ask a man for his hand. Still, we can't have you moping away the evening. What do you think will heal your pain, my dears?"

"Cake," Tot declared.

"And pie," Asuka added.

Yohji leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"There now," the Grand Duke cried. "Desserts all around!"

Instantly the four little ladies were sitting up straight and smiling brightly again. The adults laughed and the butler left after the ordered confections.

Dinner had been the usual happy affair he'd come to expect at his Aunt and Uncle's house, although the girls had been somewhat quiet. The hours had passed with good food and conversation, and by the time it was over Ken found he was more than ready to head off to bed. Ran looked equally tired and they had bid everyone goodnight and parted company immediately after.

Sighing contentedly the Duke changed out of his clothes, remembered to pick them up off the floor and set them in a chair, and changed into his nightshirt. Blowing out the candle in his room he crossed to the door he shared with Ran and entered without knocking. The Earl was just changing and greeted him with a smile.

"Ready for bed, Love?" he asked.

"More than ready," Ken nodded, crossing the room and climbing between the warm sheets and quilts. "I'm glad they changed our rooms. Saves us having to sneak up and down the hallway."

"I believe that may have been Yohji's doing," Ran smirked.

"I'll have to thank 'im," Ken said, lying back and stretching. "Well, I admit it. Beds do beat coaches for sleeping. The driver's seat anyway."

Ran paused in the unbuttoning of his breeches and glanced over his shoulder at his lover.

"You slept up there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ken said. "Not too comfortable though."

"Lucky you didn't fall off," the Earl commented, resuming his unbuttoning.

"Tied myself on with a length of rope," Ken yawned.

Ran smiled to himself and finished removing his clothes. He could feel Ken watching him as he pulled on his nightshirt and moved around the foot of the bed to crawl in on the far side. In the fireplace the fresh blaze popped and lit the room with its cheery glow.

"Did you stop and check on Omi?" Ken asked, watching Ran settle into bed beside him.

"Sleeping soundly," the Earl replied. "He still doesn't have a fever and his breathing is clear. I think he just caught a chill. Insisted that I have the warmer of the two travel blankets. Neither one of us are as used to the weather as you are despite our many travels in it."

The Duke smiled as the red-headed Lord snuggled up to him under the covers.

"I'm glad you didn't catch a chill," Ken said huskily, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmm, me too," Ran muttered against his lips.

They kissed slowly and deeply, enjoying the feel of each other before pulling apart and snuggling down into the covers. Both too tired to do anything more than sleep.

"Ken?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Hunh?" the Duke cracked one large brown eye open and looked at his lover.

"When you said you'd marry me," Ran said.

"Of course I did," Ken said, opening his other eye. "I love you and someday we'll get married."

Ran studied his face for a moment looking as if he would say something, then shook his head lightly and smiled.

"Thank you," the Earl said softly.

"You're welcome," the Duke replied with a confused smile. "Good night."

"Good night," Ran sighed, kissing his forehead. "Sleep well."

Author's Note: Well, here we go. Back into the 18th century. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I came this close to changing the Aunties' names back to their proper ones, but I thought it might confuse things. If I ever do an edit of the first tale that'll be one of the first things I change.

Remember, there is no magic here! Please R & R! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning after breakfast a letter was sent out to Lady Fujimiya and Aya assuring them of the safe arrival of everyone from Ken's estate, and inviting them to dinner. The Grand Duke and Yohji headed to court as soon as the yard was cleared enough for them to leave. The Grand Duchess insisted that Omi, who awoke feeling refreshed and healthy, stay in bed at least one day to be sure of a full recovery. She also sent the little ladies off to the school room as they were attempting to get out of it so they could play in the snow with Ken.

"Well, thank goodness they're off," Collette said, sitting down in the drawing room. "I swear they become more challenging everyday."

"Aunt Collette, if I may have a moment of your time?" Ran asked, following her into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Of course, Ran. Is it about Aya's coming out?" she asked, smiling. "She is terribly excited about it, I know. I remember my own coming out. Such a lovely evening. I met the Grand Duke that night for the first time, and I knew right away I had to get him. I wish Aya as much good fortune as I have had."

Ran, who had crossed the room during her little speech, paused as he was about to sit opposite her and released a weary sigh then sat.

"Thank you, Aunt, for the sentiment, but I'm not sure what Aya would do in such a circumstance," he replied wryly.

The Grand Duchess smiled at him kindly.

"Do not fret about your sister, Ran," she said. "She's a good girl, and knows her own mind which is more than I can say for most."

"With Aya it's her mind that worries me," the Earl said a little sourly.

Collette giggled.

"And that is the first frown I've seen on your face since you arrived, and it isn't at all convincing!" she cried happily.

Ran felt himself smile and blushed. He glanced out the window.

"It does my heart good to see you like this," Collette continued. "The Grand Duke and I are very happy for you, and for Ken."

"Thank you," he said, still unable to stop smiling. "I must confess that the last few months have been the happiest in my life. I never knew I was capable of such...joy."

He looked up and met his Aunt's eyes.

"Ken and I would like to thank you for putting us in our new rooms," he said quietly. "We realize it must pose some difficulty with your staff and the girls..."

"Tut tut, do not think of it," the Grand Duchess said waving her folded fan in dismissal. "And it was Yohji who insisted on it."

"I tried to thank him earlier and he insisted it was you," Ran stated.

"And I'm sure you'll recall what a troublesome boy he can be," the Grand Duchess smirked.

Ran bowed his head and smiled.

"Well, thank you just the same," he said rising.

"You're welcome," Collette replied. "And, Ran, do not fret about Aya. All will be well, I assure you."

He bowed.

"I'm sure you're right, Aunt," he said turning to leave.

"Will you and Ken go to fetch them for dinner? I'd feel so much better knowing they were traveling through the snow with you," she called after him. "Be sure and go early enough to allow plenty of travel time."

He turned at the door and bowed again.

"I had no other plan in my head, dear Aunt," the Earl smirked.

"Good boy."

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

"How ya feelin'?" Ken asked poking his head inside Omi's room.

"I'm fine," the blonde servant replied. He was sitting up in bed holding a book, but was obviously annoyed. "I told Grand Duchess Kudou I was fine and she still insisted I remain abed."

"Heh, she did the same thing to me last spring," Ken chuckled as he entered and closed the door. "Just thought I'd better check on ya."

"Thanks," Omi sighed. "And she's still got me set up in this guest room."

"She did say you were part of the family now," Ken grinned, helping himself to a seat on the bed.

"No one in this family ever forgets anything," Omi muttered. "So, how is everyone?"

"Everyone's fine. Asuka and the Aunties gave me gifts," the Duke said smiling. "A tooth from Asuka and locks of hair from the Aunties." He grinned broadly. "They asked me to marry 'em," he said and laughed. "They're so sweet."

Omi's eyes widened and he started chuckling.

"What did you tell them?" he asked.

"The truth. I thanked them kindly but said I'm gonna marry Ran," the Duke answered. "They took it pretty well. Needed extra desserts to take the sting out apparently, but I don't think Ran believed me. He made that face, ya know? When he blinks but looks completely..."

Omi was blinking at him blankly.

"Like that," Ken said pointing at the younger man. "What? What is it? What'd I do now?"

"Nothing," Omi said shaking his head. "You didn't do anything, but...well, you do realize you can't marry Ran, right?"

Ken frowned.

"What do ya mean I can't?" he demanded.

"Because you're both men. Men aren't permitted to marry each other," Omi stated. "Or at least two men never have."

"But we're in love," Ken frowned.

"Marriage isn't about love. It's about property."

"Hunh?"

"People get married to improve their social standing and that of their family, or they get married to combine fortunes, or form a treaty in the case of royalty. They have children to produce heirs who will then inherit their lands and money," Omi explained. "No one marries for love."

Ken shook his head as if clearing it.

"What about the Grand Duke and Duchess?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"That was a second attachment," the young servant answered. "The Grand Duke already had Yohji to inherit his title and land after him."

"What about Count and Countess Shadwell?" Ken asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, yes, Kate and Sebastian are a love match, but theirs' is also an advantageous connection financially," Omi said. "For Kate because the Count had come into a great fortune, and for Sebastian because of Kate's being a Misakake. A well established family with connections at court."

"Well, we're both from old families with money and land," Ken stated. "And we both have titles."

"Yes, but together you are incapable of producing an heir," Omi said. "Ran may leave everything to Aya's children, but your estate is entailed. It can't be broken up and it must be passed on to a male of your line, or it reverts to the crown."

When he finished speaking he noticed Ken's frown had darkened and his eyes were burning.

"So, we have to marry other people just so we can have children that'll inherit our property when we die?" Ken demanded, his voice hard.

"Y-yes," Omi gulped.

"That's stupid," the Duke stated.

Omi opened his mouth to argue but then shut it again and nodded.

"Yes, it is," he agreed.

Ken launched himself off the bed and toward the door. Omi scrambled to catch him.

"I'm going to the King!" Ken spat as he reached the door.

"Ken, wait," Omi cried grasping the enraged Duke by the arm. "Stop. Calm down. Relax. Please," he cajoled turning his friend and propelling him into a chair. "Don't worry about this now. You're only seventeen and men don't usually marry until they're in their mid-twenties."

Although still pouting Ken appeared to settle a bit into the chair and grudgingly began to relax a little.

"Look, just enjoy your life with Ran. We've plenty of time to figure this out," Omi said looking him in the eye. "I promise."

Ken nodded but didn't stop frowning.

"So, what did Ran say?" Omi asked sinking gratefully into the chair opposite the Duke's. "After he made the face I did."

The brunet shrugged and smiled.

"He thanked me," Ken said.

Omi smiled.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

"Ran, don't be ridiculous," Aya stated shaking her head emphatically. "The King is opening the season with the Grand Ball on Saturday and I must be there. Every other young lady coming out will be there. I simply can't miss it."

"Aya, there will be grand balls every week," Ran said blandly. "I'm simply suggesting that it may be preferable for you to acquaint yourself with society in a quieter atmosphere. A smaller, more intimate dance perhaps, or a card party."

"Preferable to whom?" the young lady bit out.

They were seated in the drawing room of the apartment Lady Fujimiya and Aya always took when in Town. It was in a stately district near the Palace. One of thirty such apartments in an impressive circular block which was built of stone, and divided into two semi-circles with a tree lined park in the center, itself split by a wide lane. Each apartment was like a small house with drawing, music, dining, bed, and guest rooms, as well as kitchens and rooms for staff below stairs.

Ran and Ken had arrived to escort Lady Fujimiya and Aya to the Kudous' for dinner a little over half an hour ago. Since that time the siblings had been arguing in the drawing room while Elinor showed Ken the rest of the apartment.

"You just want to be in control of everything," Aya accused her brother.

"Yes, that's true," he nodded.

She gasped in outrage and shot to her feet.

"If I don't attend the opening Grand Ball I might as well not come out this season either!" she cried indignantly.

"Even better," Ran stated unsuccessfully attempting to hide a smirk.

"Aaaoh!" Aya humphed loudly.

"Hush, the two of you," Lady Fujimiya commanded as she and Ken entered the room. "Aya, be seated, and Ran, stop teasing her."

"Yes, Ma-ma," Aya said dropping back onto the settee.

"Sorry, Ma-ma," Ran said smiling. "But she makes it so easy."

Aya's mouth dropped open when he winked at her.

"I wouldn't dare deprive you of the opening ball of the season," he said to his sister. "No matter how much I may wish to avoid it."

Much to her own chagrin Aya squealed with glee and then leaned over and kissed her brother on the cheek. Ran chuckled.

"I was afraid my new gowns were going to go to waste, and after all the careful preparations I've put into designing them," the young woman said teasingly.

"Well, I could hardly let that happen after all the expense they've cost me," the Earl teased back.

Aya smacked him lightly in the arm with her fan.

Elinor and Ken, who'd taken seats on the settee opposite, both laughed.

"I can't say I entirely approve of the change you've wrought in my brother, your Grace," Aya addressed Ken, opening her fan and employing it. "His serious nature has all but fled. I feel as if I hardly know him," she said casting Ran a sideways glance.

"Really?" Ken asked and studied Ran hard. "He looks the same to me."

The Earl gave him a light glare.

"It is most remarkable," Elinor agreed, also studying her son. "I've never known him to be so open or seen him smile so willingly. At least, not since he was a very small child."

"Indeed," Aya nodded.

"If you're going to discuss me as if I'm not here I may as well leave," Ran stated.

"See? He's even peevish," Aya giggled.

"Aya, be kind," her mother admonished.

"Yes, Ma-ma," the young woman said, then reached over and squeezed her brother's arm in apology. "So, your Grace, has your dancing improved any since the last time we saw you?"

Ken groaned.

"Have you been practicing?" Aya asked.

"Yes," Ken grumbled. "Omi suggested I try thinking about it like it was a football game and the steps were the moves."

"How inventive. And were you successful?" Elinor inquired.

Ran chuckled as Ken cringed.

"No," the Duke pouted.

"I think we'll follow Aya's original suggestion and avoid dancing all together," Ran smirked. "I won't mention what happened to Omi, but it was a good week and a half before I could walk without limping, and after witnessing that none of the female staff would even attempt it."

Aya covered her smile with her fan as Ken crossed his arms over his chest and harumphed grumpily.

"Well, I'm sure with persistence you shall improve," Elinor assured him. "Eventually."

Ran chuckled again and Aya giggled.

"Aya, I believe it is time we change for dinner so we can arrive in good time at our cousins."

"Yes, Ma-ma," the young woman nodded and together she and her mother rose and exited the room.

Ran and Ken stood as the ladies left, then the Earl studied the Duke once they were sitting again. Ken's large brown eyes met Ran's violet curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"Am I really so altered?" the Earl asked softly.

Ken shrugged.

"You do smile more," he answered then paused in thought. "And you actually laugh now, and talk, and have more to say when you do. You're more open to displays of affection from me and others. You're..."

"Enough, enough," Ran said laughing. After a moment he sighed and shook his head. "I have to admit I never expected this of myself. And I have to wonder...if this is the result of nearly three months at home alone with you then what will become of me after a year or more? I don't think I could get any happier."

Ken grinned, rose, and crossed the open space between them. When he reached Ran he parted the Earl's knees and knelt on the floor between them.

Ran smiled, leaning forward to loop his arms loosely around the Duke's lean frame. Their lips met softly in several gentle kisses. After a few moments they parted on a sigh, resting their foreheads against one another.

"You always say the nicest things," Ken muttered.

"Only what's true," Ran smiled.

"If it were up to me we'd never leave home again," the Duke pouted. "Except to visit your mum and Aya."

"I know you don't like Town, Love, but you'd miss Asuka and the Aunties," the Earl reminded him. "And Uncle Sakajo and Aunt Collette would miss you."

"They could come visit us in the summer," Ken grinned. "I could teach the girls how to play football."

"Somehow I'm not sure the Grand Duke and Duchess would approve of that as a pass time for their daughters and grand daughter," Ran chuckled.

"All children should exercise," Ken said with conviction.

"You just want someone to play with."

"So?" Ken asked.

Ran rubbed his nose affectionately against Ken's.

"I'll play with you," he murmured huskily.

"Okay," the Duke replied.

They fell into a deeper, more passionate kiss which was interrupted by a loud throat clearing from the doorway. The two jumped apart and Ken shot to his feet, turning a beet red face to the butler who frowned at them from across the room. He was one of several servants Elinor kept in Town, and not from the Fujimiya estate.

"Her Ladyship requested the carriage be prepared," he announced stiffly. "It is ready and waits without."

"Thank you, Ruttles," Ran said coldly. "That will be all."

The servant bowed deeply and departed. Ken exhaled loudly and fell into a sprawl on the settee beside Ran.

"I too would've preferred to stay at home," the Earl stated with a frown. "The adjustment is proving harder than I thought."

Ken reached out and squeezed his thigh. When the red-headed Lord glanced at him the Duke waggled his eyebrows and grinned. Before he could stop himself Ran found he was laughing.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next day dawned crisp and cold. The snow, which had continued to fall sporadically throughout the previous day, was finally finished and lay over the city like an endless white blanket. The sun glared off its surface giving the illusion of warmth, but the air was biting.

Ken, Ran, and Omi found themselves huddled together in a coach with Yohji and the Grand Duke. The King wanted to see his nephew and hear the Earl's report of him. He wouldn't be put off another day, and so Ken was set to experience his first full day at court.

Although not overly excited or nervous, the Duke did have to admit to a certain amount of curiosity. He wondered whether his cousin, the Crown Prince, would be present. Or the boy who had pretended to be the Duke in his place, Sir Sneller's nephew. Despite the fact that he'd heard they loved to travel neither had come to visit him, and he was hoping to finally get to meet them.

Ken had no intention of bringing up the marriage debate, at least not on this visit. Although far from content he'd allowed Omi to convince him to let it lie for now. Ran, he knew, wouldn't appreciate him getting into an argument with the King. The Earl had confessed to having some concerns with his Majesty's reaction to their being together after they had returned from his estate in the fall. In the months since Ken had worked hard to quiet Ran's nerves and he wasn't about to excite them again.

The coach they were in suddenly lurched to a halt and Ken realized they'd arrived at the Palace. In winter it appeared even more splendid. Its white walls and glittering windows seemed to rise up out of the snowy ground as though it were part of it. The idea made him shiver and he pushed it from his mind as he followed his Cousin and Uncle up the steps and inside.

They paused in the hall where the many footmen removed their cloaks and hats, and they lined up according to rank. The Grand Duke winked at him over his shoulder as they began their march along the Palace's corridors.

Ken recognized the corridor, or at least he thought he did, until the door at the end was opened by the servant standing by and they entered what appeared to be a series of long, high ceilinged rooms which were connected to one another through sets of double doors, all of which were open save the set at the far end. The rooms weren't as wide as they were long, but they were a fairly good size, and well lit by large fireplaces and huge wrought iron candelabras. The walls were covered with painted portraits of a quality that far surpassed the one of his mother in his library at home. Along the walls were settees and chairs interspersed with small tables, and almost all of the seats were full. The rooms were full of gentlemen and their various servants. They lounged in the seats, sat in groups around the tables, or stood together chatting quietly. Occasionally there'd be one posing by himself, usually holding a drink or admiring a portrait. Ken couldn't see any woman of any sort and had to wonder about it.

The courtier leading them paused inside the door and announced them, and there was a pause in conversation as every head turned to give them a collective and somewhat bored once over, then they were moving again. They passed straight through all the rooms, four in all, and stopped again before the closed door at the far end where not only footmen, but guards stood by.

"Enter at once, sirs. His Majesty expects you," one of the footmen said and the other opened one of the two doors so that they could enter.

The door closed firmly behind them once they were inside, and Ken blinked in surprise at the room he found himself in. It wasn't small, but it wasn't as big or grand as the others. There was a large fireplace with a freshly laid fire which gave more cheer than heat. There were several uncomfortable looking chairs placed before it. On the far end of the room was a wide table covered with papers, scrolls, and what looked like maps. The King sat beside the table in a heavy arm chair, but he stood from his seat to greet them as they bowed.

"So, Sakajo, you were wrong once again," the King cried. "He arrived early rather than late."

"Indeed, your Majesty," the Grand Duke laughed as he bowed again. "It is impossible to guess what this young man will do next."

"So it seems," the King said boisterously.

He turned his sharp eyes on Ken and studied him intently. The Duke bowed low then stood and awaited the end of the inspection. To his right Yohji, Ran, and Omi had also bowed a second time and now seemed to be awaiting the King's judgment.

"You have grown, my boy," his Majesty stated loudly.

"An inch and a half, your Majesty," Ken replied evenly.

The King shook his head and chuckled softly. His eyes were filled with a mirth Ken didn't understand, and he blinked when his Majesty winked at the Grand Duke and his uncle chuckled in reply.

"Well, sit down, all of you," the King commanded motioning toward the chairs before the fireplace. They obeyed instantly and sat, except for Omi who took his position behind Ran's chair. The King joined them and Ken was pleased to find the chairs weren't as uncomfortable as they appeared.

"So, Lord Fujimiya, I believe I gave you the task of educating the Duke here in the expectations of his position both at home and in the broader realm of court society," his Majesty stated, looking expectantly at Ran.

The Earl had managed to conjure back his mask of indifference and he nodded.

"Indeed you did, your Majesty," he replied.

"And how is your progress?" the King asked.

"He's done quite well," Ran stated. "Of course, we haven't been off of his estate except for a brief visit to my own in the fall."

"And what have you been doing, young Ken?" the King inquired.

"We took a tour of my entire estate. I got to see the whole thing and meet everyone," he began excitedly.

"And everyone would be?" the King interrupted.

"His tenants, your Majesty," supplied Ran.

The King nodded and motioned for Ken to continue.

"Then we went to Ran's estate...I mean, Earl Fujimiya's," Ken amended quickly. "I met his...um...Lady Fujimiya and Miss Fujimiya, and I saw Asataiyo and met Countess Misekake and Makoto, and the Count and Countess Shadwell, but I missed the wedding. And once Ra...the Earl's arm was healed we returned home where I oversaw the harvest and played football at the festival."

The King blinked, then turned in his seat to address Ran.

"Football?"

The Earl shrugged.

"I take it you haven't hired the boy a steward?" his Majesty asked.

"No, Sire. Since he had no idea what was involved with the estate at large I decided it would be better to simply assist him in the running of it for a season or two," Ran replied. "After the Duke is comfortable in his understanding I shall assist him in acquiring a good steward."

The King nodded his approval.

"Good thinking," he said. "All in all I am well pleased with you," he said to Ken. "But I think your manners are still a bit rough for court society. One can't expect miracles, however. As you are here for the season I'll leave you in Prince Yohji's capable hands. Between him and Omi I'm sure I'll see some improvement before the spring."

Ken pouted at that and frowned at Yohji who chuckled.

"And I expect I'll have the pleasure of seeing you on Saturday?" the King asked, eying each of them in turn.

"We wouldn't miss it, your Majesty," Ran assured him. "My sister would have my head if we did. She is coming out this season."

"Is she indeed? Well, I shall look forward to an introduction," the King smiled.

"Thank you, Sire. She will be delighted," Ran said, bowing his head in acknowledgment.

The King nodded in response and then looked back to Ken with a twinkle in his eye.

"And how did you find Miss Fujimiya last fall, young Ken?" he asked jovially. "A delightful first encounter with a young woman?" he continued with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Ken's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up. Ran coughed loudly into his hand while Yohji and his uncle began to chuckle again.

"S-she's a very nice person," Ken stated. "She's very clever."

"Clever? Then she takes after her lovely mother," his Majesty nodded. "The apple doesn't fall far, eh, Sakajo?"

"No indeed, Sire," the Grand Duke agreed.

Both men glanced in the Earl's direction and he frowned at them.

"Well, young Ken, I've a surprise for you," the King stated with a wink. "Today you are to be my favorite and spend your time here in the inner sanctum, as it were. How does that sound? Your first real look at how this kingdom of ours' is run, eh?"

Ken blinked.

"Y-yes, your Majesty," he stammered, glancing quickly past Yohji to Ran. "Th-thanks."

"You are very welcome. The rest of you maybe off," the King commanded. "You may have him back when you head home for dinner."

The others rose and bowed formally before filing from the room. Ran met Ken's eyes briefly and winked, then they were gone and he was alone with the King and the few servants who were in the room to attend him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Okay, grrr! Ffnet ate all my scene breaks in the last chapter, even after I edited them back in...twice! Hopefully I've corrected that for the rest of the fic. Sorry!

Count Sebastian Shadwell and Kate Misekake were married in the last story. Kate was Richard's and Reginald's younger sister. Theirs' was a love match. And Makoto is Countess Misekake's corgi.

Thanks to "reader" and Noir Raven Dravenwood who both reviewed anon! Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it so far!

Thanks to everyone who read it and didn't review too!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 3**

By the time Ken was released from the King's company his head was spinning. He'd met all the royal courtiers, aides, assistants, and whatever nobility was visiting the Palace that day, which was quite a few. He'd witnessed the signing of deals between various petitioners, arguments between rivals debated and settled, discussions about alliances with other nations, and marriage contracts settled between local land owners and several noble families. They all needed the King's approval and seal before they could proceed. After every meeting the King spent time outlining the details of each, gossiping about the participants, and answered any questions he had.

He'd only seen Ran, Yohji, Omi, and the Grand Duke once, while the King was eating luncheon. His Majesty ate formally, sitting alone at a table in one of the larger rooms with his courtiers lined up around him in a semi-circle. The nobles visiting the Palace were allowed to sit and watch and he would converse with them lightly. Ken, Ran, and the others were considered visitors, so they had seats in the audience.

It was the strangest thing Ken had ever seen and he came away from it frowning. At least there were cold meats, bread, cheese, and wine made available to him in the King's private audience chamber once they returned to it. There his Majesty explained that it was an old court custom which he fancied, but that his grand father had done away with. King John thought people enjoyed a bit of pomp and show, and he wasn't above giving it to them.

Ken thought people would prefer to sit down and eat their own lunch rather than watch someone else eating. He wisely kept his opinions to himself. The King also explained the lack of women present. As it was men who ran the government, it was men who needed to be present, and without any of the distractions that the fairer sex provided. If the Queen were still living then she would have sway in her own circle in another group of rooms, and they would come together after lunch, combining their two courts into one. But as the Queen was deceased the King saw no reason to have women cluttering up the Palace. Ken kept to himself his knowledge that the women he knew and had met since becoming Duke were all quite clever and quite capable of managing anything placed before them. He didn't think the King would appreciate his view and he was beginning to see why Ran avoided court as much as possible.

When the day was over he climbed into the carriage home with great relief and hoped that it wouldn't be repeated anytime soon.

Ran eyed him speculatively as the coach bounced along the icy roadway.

"Well, my boy, what did you think of your day at court?" Ken's uncle eagerly asked him.

"I can't think," Ken muttered. "I'm numb."

The others chuckled.

"What you've just experienced was unprecedented," Ran said. "A day with his Majesty is a gift rarely bestowed."

"Really?" Ken asked.

"He was showing you how pleased he was with your progress," Yohji smiled.

"Then I'm glad I didn't tell him when I disagreed with him," the Duke said with relief. "He won't honor me again anytime soon, will he?"

Yohji, Omi, and the Grand Duke chuckled again. Ran leaned into Ken's side and smiled at him.

"Probably not," the Earl said and Ken sighed.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Saturday arrived before they knew it, and despite the snow that began to fall shortly after noon the air was alive with excitement. The first ball of the season was always the grandest affair and most of the nobility went all out for it. No expense was spared in outfitting the Lords and Ladies in finery. Their servants too were dressed to perfection and even their horses often sported new livery.

So Ran assured Ken as they dressed in their new evening fashions. Because of his growth spurt they'd had to order him new things again, and he wasn't overly fond of his new "best" attire. Ken hadn't minded the white fancy clothes he'd had in the spring, but in his new outfit he felt like he was walking around in a set of drapes. The material for the coat and breeches was a heavy blue silk, light blue with darker blue cuffs on the coat sleeves. The waistcoat was heavy gold silk and lavishly embroidered with a leaf, stem, and flower pattern in gold thread, and sported light blue buttons. The ensemble was completed with light blue stockings and a pair of shoes dyed to match the coat, with large gold buckles on the toes.

Ken hated it.

Ran and Omi assured him that he wouldn't stand out in the crowd, but he was only slightly reassured when he saw Ran dressed in his new clothes.

The Earl's coat and breeches were also heavy silk, but light violet. The only embroidery was on the cuffs which were a darker purple, and on the tails of his coat. It was an elaborate feather and flower design done all in a much darker purple, the same color as his waistcoat. His stockings were ordinary white and Ken felt the over all effect was actually quite pleasing.

Omi was wearing new clothes as well, but his were still crushed velvet with no embroidery, and Ken pouted at him in silent jealousy as their coach pulled up before Lady Fujimiya's apartment. He, Ran, and Omi were to pick her and Aya up. They would meet Yohji and his parents at the Palace, but since Ran was introducing his sister it was imperative that he escort her to and from the ball.

The coach had barely stopped moving when the door was pulled open by a footman, and before Ran could move to get out Aya squeezed herself inside. She was wrapped in a fur lined cloak, with a fur trimmed hood pulled up over her head. She pressed herself into the seat opposite the men and her mother squeezed in beside her, also snuggly wrapped.

"Shall I get out?" Omi asked as the space within the coach became noticeably tighter. "I can ride on top."

"Or I can," Ken piped up.

"Absolutely not," Ran and Omi stated.

"No one need get out," Lady Fujimiya assured them. "The ride is relatively short and the more of us there are the warmer we shall be."

"Yes, why did you ride atop the coach, Ken? Obviously there was plenty of room within it," Aya asked.

"I couldn't stand bein' cooped up anymore," he admitted. "We'd been in it all day and since we decided to travel all night I decided I needed more air."

Ran smiled fondly at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I see," Aya nodded.

Her gloved fingers began nervously twisting a bit of her cloak, and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Lady Fujimiya rested one calming hand over her daughter's and Aya took a deep breath.

"I didn't think I'd be this nervous," she said with a little giggle.

Lady Fujimiya smiled.

"What color is your dress, Miss Fujimiya?" Omi asked suddenly.

Aya glanced up. Her eyes swept the faces of the three men across from her. Omi looked genuinely interested, Ken mildly curious, and Ran was watching her with a benign look and a small smile.

"It's a surprise," she stated with a smug little smirk, looking directly at Omi before locking eyes with her brother.

Ran's eyebrows slowly rose and his smile grew marginally wider. Aya stopped her fidgeting and relaxed for the rest of the brief ride to the Palace.

Their coach joined the long line of coaches in front of the Palace entrance, each waiting their turn to unload their passengers before parking and unhitching the horses. The coach would wait with the others, carefully parked in the yard and the horses would be stabled and fed while the festivities commenced.

When their turn came the men exited the coach quickly and assisted the ladies. A wide path leading into the Palace had been cleared of snow and set up with torches to light it brightly. Many footmen, dressed in the royal livery, were ready to escort new arrivals inside and divest them of their cloaks, hats, gloves and muffs.

As they entered Ken realized they weren't at the main entrance to the Palace, but had actually traveled around to one of the sides. The hall was larger and there seemed to be little rooms off the sides where women and men were coming and going. He was amazed at the number of people arriving and the number of staff available to help, and, given the amount of people, the efficiency of it all. Every party of nobles had at least one of their own servants with them and was set on by two or more footmen. But despite the confusion and noise everyone was quickly seen to and sent on their way, following one footman off down the halls of the Palace, presumably toward the ball room.

The Duke quickly rid himself of his heavy cloak and hat and stepped out of the way. Two footmen were assisting Lady Fujimiya and Aya as Omi collected Ran's things and handed them to a third footman.

Ken watched curiously as Aya's cloak was carefully removed along with her hood. Her gown was ivory and although it looked finer than anything else he'd seen her in, to him it was just another dress. All be it, one he knew to be in a summer color. But Omi and Ran, and every other man in the room reacted visibly. Their young servant's mouth dropped open before spreading into a wide, appreciative smile. Ran's eyes bugged out and his mouth tightened into a thin line. The rest of the males simply stared, some in awe, some in hunger, and Aya just soaked it all up.

The gown's color perfectly complemented her pale skin and dark hair. It was lower cut than her others, but not any lower than her mother's or the other ladies he'd seen so far. The tight press of the bodice created just enough swell in her bosom to be enticing, while not revealing. The sleeves were short, stopping between her shoulder and elbow and she wore no gloves, so her long arms were shown to advantage. The skirt swelled out at the sides while remaining fairly flat in front and hung almost to the floor. The entire gown was covered in delicate embroidery in the same ivory color as the material, and sewn into the design were tiny crystal beads which made it sparkle when she moved.

Her hair was swept up and tightly set in a series of knots down the back of her head. The pins that held it were topped by the same crystal beads on the dress. The style of her hair and dress combined to show off her long neck and elegant shoulders.

Ken thought she looked pretty, but he could tell by everyone else's reactions that she was much more than that. Every woman within the hall was pouting fiercely at her, with the exception of her mother. He leaned into Ran and reminded him to breath, then they were following the footman through the inner doors and down the long hallway in single file by rank with Omi bringing up the rear.

"Well, Niisan? Do you like it?" Aya's voice asked softly.

"Hn."

Ken could almost feel her pout.

"Don't grunt. Answer," the young woman pressed.

Ran sighed.

"The gown, what little of it there is, is lovely...if the wrong color," he replied. "And you look good in it, as I'm sure you're well aware. A little too good. And since you've chosen to make it out of material that's better suited to summer I've no doubt you shall stand out magnificently. Which was, I'm sure, your design."

"'What little there is'?" Aya asked quietly but with a note of effrontery. "I'll have you know this gown isn't any more revealing than any other on display here tonight."

"I'm sure," Ran replied dryly.

"Admit it, on any other woman you'd think this gown was glorious," Aya demanded. "You just can't accept the fact that I'm an adult woman now, can you? I've grown up, Ran."

"Have you?" and Ken definitely heard the cheek in his lover's voice and could picture his smirk.

"Yes, I have. And further more I...," Aya stopped speaking abruptly and there was a silent pause for a moment before Ran started chuckling softly and Aya harumphed. "Oh, you!"

"You look divine," Ran stated. "But I will be keeping my eye on anyone who comes within an arm's length of you."

"So, Ken hasn't changed you completely," Aya said thoughtfully. "At least my potential suitors needn't fear your sword."

"Provided they behave themselves," Ran added.

At that moment they turned a corner and were faced by a large set of double doors with a footman on the right side, and two on the left, one of which held a staff. The doors were open to the room beyond. The sounds of music and voices came from within, and groups of people were gathered along a long red carpet that stretched toward the throne at the far end.

The people who were just ahead of them were announced and, lined up by gender and rank, began their long trek down the room. Many of those gathered turned to bow or curtsy to them. Many did not.

"I'd hoped to make an impression, but I suppose there's no chance of it," Aya muttered worriedly.

Ken glanced back at her and noted that she was chewing her lip again.

"Everyone is waiting for the King and Crown Prince," Ran said softly. "If you'd like my opinion we couldn't have arrived at a better time. You'll have more than a few admirers by the time we've reached the end of the carpet. Especially since we're following Ken."

Ran met the Duke's eyes and winked.

"Our cousin assures me that he's still the topic of choice in Town, and everyone is desperate for a view of him," the Earl continued. "This is, after all, his first official engagement as well. When we were here in the spring the season was over and most of the nobility had returned to their own estates for the summer."

Ken frowned and sighed.

"When'll they get over me?" he asked in exasperation. "First that play and now the opera. I can't stand it."

A throat clearing directly to his left made him whip around again. It was the footman without the staff. The other nobles had arrived at the half-way point and it was time for them to be announced.

"His Grace, Duke Hidaka," the man without the staff said softly to his companion.

The other footman banged the staff on the floor three times and called loudly into the room beyond, "His Grace, Duke Hidaka."

The sound of voices quieted a little and Ken gulped as every visible head turned in his direction. Behind him Ran cleared his throat softly and Ken took a deep breath before stepping across the threshold. As he made his way down the aisle created by the carpet and the crowd he tried not to look to either side, but kept his gaze directed toward the empty throne. He was still aware of the stares and could still see when the ladies curtsied and men bowed. Word must've gotten out that he was in the King's favor.

When he heard the staff strike the floor again he knew he was half way done, and began to wonder where he was supposed to go from there. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a familiar face and glanced sideways just as Ran was being announced, followed by his mother and Aya. The Count and Countess Shadwell stood on the edge of the carpet smiling at him. They were both wearing pale green, and curtsied and bowed as he passed. He smiled in relief at seeing someone he knew and bowed back just as they glanced behind him. Their mouths fell open in shock and Ken passed them smirking. Aya had certainly impressed them.

Ken felt the attention in the room shift off of him and he sighed. Without rushing he quickened his pace and reached the end of the carpet. On his way he heard several gasps and a smattering of applause.

As he reached the end and began to turn back around he caught sight of Yohji, who signaled him. The Prince and his parents were standing just off the carpet to Ken's left. He blinked when he noticed Omi standing against the wall behind a collection of chairs and settees, and he wondered how he'd beat them in. He stepped off the carpet and joined his family who were eagerly watching the Fujimiyas.

The Earl, of course, came first looking very severe, almost threatening. Behind him drifted Elinor in all her tall elegance, radiating calm, bowing her head to those she knew. She knew a lot of people. And behind her mother came Aya looking radiant. Her cheeks glowed with the flush of pleasure and her eyes were bright. She cut a very striking figure as she glided her way along the carpet, her gown twinkling. Ken thought she looked like a snowflake. A crafty, clever snowflake, for as his eyes swept the room he noted that she was indeed the only person wearing white. The room was full of colors, both bright and pastel, and in the midst of it all she shown like a star.

He almost laughed.

Poor, poor Ran. He was going to be very busy fending off all his sister's suiters.

By the time they reached their little group Ran looked positively grim, seemingly possessed by the bad temper he was pretending just moments before, and Aya was floating. She beamed a brilliant smile around at them and curtsied deeply to all her cousins.

"My dear, my dear, you look breathtaking," the Grand Duke exclaimed, kissing her hand.

"Exquisite, Aya. Exquisite," Collette said as she curtsied back.

"Thank you," the young woman blushed, quite pleased. She looked expectantly at Yohji who appeared awestruck.

Clearing his throat he bowed and took his cousin's hand.

"You look magnificent, and may I congratulate your very clever and successful ploy," he said giving her hand a kiss. "You're very brave, Cousin, to flout the trends of fashion."

"I knew if I didn't then my dear brother might have a chance to hide me away in a corner," she said with a grin as she cast a glance at Ran.

The Earl was ignoring everyone and scouring the room with a stern glare that silently dared anyone to approach them. He resembled a watch dog. Elinor took his arm and smiled gently in apology.

"Now what?" Ken asked, glancing from one to the other of his relatives and then around the room.

"We wait," Ran snarled, folding his arms over his chest.

"We watch as the other guests arrive," Collette explained, ignoring Ran. "We nod to those we know, snub those that deserve it, and bow to those that outrank us."

"But there are precious few of those," the Grand Duke chuckled.

"Don't worry, Cousin Ken," Yohji said with a grin. "By the end of this evening you'll know who's who, where their estates are located, how much they are worth, and the tiniest bit of gossip about each. My darling Ma-ma Collette will see to that," the Prince winked.

"Indeed," the Grand Duchess pouted.

"Now, my dear, you do seem to possess the happy knack of collecting intriguing morsels," the Grand Duke smiled.

"Really?" Aya asked, her eyes bright with interest.

Ran growled low in his throat, but was prevented from speaking by the sudden blast of trumpets. The crowd in the room reacted instantly. Arranging themselves along the carpet so that their clothing, and aloof attitudes, could be viewed to best advantage.

Ken watched curiously as his own little group too stood to solemn attention. Everyone but Ran repositioned themselves. The Earl remained where he was, with his arms still folded, but he redirected his attention down the carpet toward the double doors.

"Is it the King?" Ken asked, taking up a position beside his lover.

"Hn," Ran nodded.

The sound of the footman's staff striking the floor echoed the length of the chamber three times and the trumpets began playing a slow pompous march.

Ken leaned out into the aisle a bit to try and see down the carpet past the groups of people blocking his view. When he still couldn't see he leaned out a bit further. His uncle cleared his throat lightly and shook his head when he caught Ken's eye and the Duke resumed standing. After a moment he rose up onto his toes. He could see whole groups' heads disappearing into the sea of people as they bowed and curtsied, but he couldn't see the King. When Aya giggled softly behind her fan he dropped back down and resigned himself to the long, boring wait.

By the time his Majesty was within sight Ken was bouncing in place and Ran was scowling at him while everyone else faced the carpet.

The King moved slowly, taking his time, and turning from side to side, calmly watching as each group cow-towed to him. He looked every inch the monarch. From his gold and jeweled crown, to the tips of his shiny, black buckled shoes. He was wearing gold, with a light blue sash across his chest. It was adorned with medals and ribbons. Over his shoulders was a long, ermine edged cloak which dragged behind him in a regal way.

Ken watched as he approached, waiting to catch his eye. He was eager to do something right.

Finally his Majesty passed before them and as a group they all bowed and curtsied. The King nodded to Sakajo, Collette, and Elinor, raised his eyebrows appreciatively at Aya, and winked at Ken just as he turned to move on. The Duke felt himself puff up and grinned brightly at Ran who was glaring with narrowed eyes at the back of the King's head.

They watched silently as he finished his march down the aisle and ascended his throne. Noting as he did so his dark scowl at the still vacant seat off to his right.

The ball was begun, but the Crown Prince had yet to arrive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Phew! The ball is begun!

Noir Raven Dravenwood: Ack! I do that all the time! Don't worry about it. :P You think that one was evil?! You just wait! I get way more evil than that! Offspring and the fact that narrow minded people can't help thinking what two men might be doing together in their bedroom. Ugh! I can't stand it! They make me so angry! But yeah, enough of that. Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 4**

Once the King was seated the gathered throng drifted away from the edges of the carpet and arranged themselves in little groups near the walls of the room. There seemed to be just enough small clusters of chairs and settees for each one, and the few that remained empty were quickly filled by the nobles still arriving. The late comers had to walk all the way to the end of the carpet and bow or curtsy to the King before they could situate themselves, and until they were done no one else moved.

Ken watched from a chair in the little cluster of seats his Aunt and Uncle had claimed. It was very near the throne, he noticed. Aya and Elinor were sharing a settee, as were the Grand Duke and Duchess. Yohji also occupied a chair, and watched everyone with interest. Ran remained standing by the arm of Ken's chair and Omi was stationed near the wall, standing at attention, ready to serve.

"Now what?" Ken asked, getting fidgety.

"We wait until everyone has finished arriving," Collette answered as she scanned the crowd. "The Crown Prince is not yet here, but you told me he was back in Town."

"So he is, and his little entourage with him," the Grand Duke answered.

"I saw him at our club on Monday," Yohji added.

"Was he in good spirits?" the Grand Duchess enquired as she began to slowly fan herself.

"As good as ever he is," Yohji answered neutrally.

Ken and Aya glanced at him in curiosity.

"I dare say he's becoming almost as reclusive as Ran," Collette continued. "He didn't go to ten balls last year, and I never saw him at one card party."

Ran grunted.

"I think you may relax, Ran, for a few minutes at least," his mother chided him as she too opened her fan. Aya followed suit. "You look like an angry bull."

He frowned at her and, although he didn't drop his arms, some of the tension seemed to drain from his face and his stance.

"Well, Ken, do you recognize anyone from your spring visit?" Elinor asked.

"No. I wasn't really looking. But I saw Kate and Sebastian," he said with a grin.

"For tonight they are Count and Countess Shadwell, Dear," Lady Fujimiya corrected gently.

"Titles only, my boy," the Grand Duke said with a nod.

"And remember what we discussed earlier," Ran added quietly.

Aya glanced at Ken curiously, held her fan before her face and leaned over toward him.

"What did you two discuss earlier?" she asked Ken in a whisper.

"In public we're just friends," he replied in kind, then glared at Ran. "I won't forget."

"Hn."

"Ignore him," Aya advised lowering her fan again. "Just remember, no dancing."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the Duke growled.

"Dear oh dear, spirits seem to be falling fast," the Grand Duchess tutted. "And it's only the first ball of the season."

"Ah, here we are, and not a moment too soon," the Grand Duke sighed as the musicians changed tempo and several footmen began rolling up the red carpet. They made quick work of it and once it was removed the King nodded and the footman's staff rang out again, three sharp taps.

Instantly everyone was in motion. Many nobles began to form up into lines in the center of the room, ready to dance the first official dance of the season. Others moved to meet with friends and acquaintances, or to pay homage to others of greater and more significant rank then they were themselves. The room was filled with music and loud chattering voices.

Aya sat up straight in her seat and smiled expectantly up at her brother, who remained standing, unmoved and disinterested. The Grand Duke, Grand Duchess, and Elinor rose to welcome several acquaintances, who they pulled Ken from his seat to be introduced to, and Yohji rose to face his cousin.

"My Lord, if you won't see the Lady to the floor then please permit me the pleasure," he said with a meaningful nod.

Aya looked between the two.

"You are her escort," the Prince reminded him.

The Earl's mouth twisted, but he shouldered Yohji out of the way and took his sister's hand. As she rose she smiled gratefully to their cousin, and then she was on her way to the floor for her first official dance.

Ken grinned after them, but pouted when moments later he found himself alone in their little seating area. The Grand Duke and Duchess had moved, with their friends, to join the dancers. As had Yohji and Elinor. Looking around Ken noticed almost everyone who seemed capable had fit themselves into the center of the room, where they stood poised to begin.

"Would you care for some refreshment?"

Ken jumped and turned startled eyes on Omi, who was grinning just behind him. He'd forgotten his friend was there.

"You won't need to worry about it being tampered with," the youth continued. "Not here. No one would dare."

"Yeah. Thanks, Omi," Ken smiled. "I mean, Master Tsukiyono."

"Just Omi," he smiled and was gone.

Ken turned his attention back to the dancers just as the tempo of the music changed again and they all began to move. It wasn't at all like the country dances he'd seen at the harvest festival in the fall. It wasn't even as animated as the minuet Aya and Yohji had shown him, and he'd been struggling to learn. It was complex and sophisticated. The couples moved around one another and everyone else carefully and slowly. Occasionally their finger tips would touch if they had to circle together, but otherwise it looked as if a large group of people trying not to get too close to anyone, and going to intricate geometric lengths to avoid it.

To Ken it seemed very dull indeed, and he wondered about Aya's great desire to take part in it. It didn't seem to fit her at all.

At the harvest festival he and Ran had attended upon their return to his estate in the fall everyone had undoubtedly been having a good time. The couples had screamed and laughed as they twirled and spun and exchanged occasional kisses. Everyone was full of merriment and the dances had reflected such. Once again he felt a pang of longing for home and sighed. Resigning himself to what looked like a very boring evening. Maybe the food at dinner would be good.

Omi arrived with his drink, a goblet of mulled wine, and proceeded to point out who was who among the dancing couples. Ken did recognize a few names from his previous visit, but Omi told him that many of the people they'd met in the spring had been friends of Ran and Yohji from school or their club. They most likely wouldn't see them at this ball as everyone attending was from the aristocracy, and many of their friends weren't. But he did see a few of the men he'd met while spending the day with the King, and much to his surprise he recognized Count Kase Kouichiro when he saw him. The man was still puffed up with arrogance, and still wearing the oddest and largest wig Ken had ever seen. This one had a hat mounted in it, and he was wearing a spot shaped like a battle ship at full sale on his cheek. Ken scowled in distaste and took a healthy drink.

Fortunately they only saw Count Kouichiro once, and with Omi's company and commentary the dance ended far sooner than it would have otherwise. Ran returned without Aya, having turned her over to their cousin who requested the next dance, and Elinor came back only to leave again a moment later to join a group of friends.

"How was the dance?" Ken asked. "Did Aya have fun?"

"Oh, yes," Ran snorted. "Every eye was on her. She won't be in want of a partner tonight, perhaps all season either. Bunch of wolves the lot of them."

Ken refrained from reminding his lover that Aya was no lamb. Although he'd said more than he had since they'd arrived, it was clear that Ran's mood was not improved. Ken wondered whether he should mention seeing Kase or not.

"Here," Omi said, shoving a drink under the Earl's nose.

Ran blinked in surprise then accepted it.

"Rather than worry about Aya, who can handle herself, why don't you take Ken around and introduce him," the servant suggested. "He's bored stiff sitting here, and he can't very well introduce himself. Right, Ken?"

"Yeah, I am kinda bored," the Duke admitted.

Ran's violet eyes met his chocolate and the cold annoyed anger faded into something soft and warm.

"You're absolutely right, Omi. As usual," he said handing back his drink. "Come, your Grace. It is time you met your peers."

During the next several dances Ran led Ken around the room, from group to group, introducing him to whoever wasn't out on the dance floor. He met Counts, but not Kase who was dancing and they avoided his sitting area which apparently Ran recognized, Earls, Ladies, Dukes, Duchesses, Viscounts, several other Grand Dukes and Duchesses, Marquis, Barons, Baronesses, and no fewer than twenty Baronets who were, Ken remembered, the lowest in rank of the hereditarily entitled. At each introduction Ken was grateful for Omi's careful tutelage in proper deportment.

Everyone he met expressed great pleasure in finally getting to meet him, and they were all interested to know whether the stories and rumors were true, but it was hardly a topic that could be broached in general conversation. So the same whispers followed them as they left every group. Had he really been raised as a servant? How remarkable, curious, disturbing, and in one strange case, charming.

By the time they'd circled the room Ken was more than ready to head home, straight back to his estate never to return. The idea that everyone was playing a very elaborate game came back to him full force and he was reminded of exactly how little he thought of it. And when he'd glanced at the King, lounging on his throne observing the dancers, he'd become aware of just how much his uncle enjoyed his position and the power it afforded him.

"Well, that should do for a start," Ran was saying. "You've met at least one member from every attending family, and I must admit that most of them are here. Now those you've met may introduce the others and I can return to watching over Aya. What's wrong?"

Ken glanced at his lover and sighed.

"I just remembered exactly how much I hate this," the Duke muttered.

Ran ducked his head and graced him with a small secret smile.

"I know, Love," he whispered. "After tonight I won't ask you to accompany me to anymore dances or balls. But it was impossible for you to miss the Grand Opening Ball. The King expects you to be interested in all of this. Your position and the privileges it entails. He doesn't realize how much of a farmer you are," Ran smirked.

Ken snorted then sighed and nodded. The next thing he knew they were back at their seats and Omi was handing them their drinks. Ken sat down heavily and prepared to be bored once more, at least now that he'd met people he could wander the room at his leisure.

The evening continued in this vain for several hours before dinner was called and everyone lined up in order of rank to proceed into the dining hall. And hall it was. The largest room Ken had seen yet, with two long tables that stretched the length of it all done up in glittering plates and silverware. Ken knew if Mrs. Hudson and Molly could see it they'd be very impressed. An army of servants stood by ready to direct the seating and the handling of the food.

The King sat in the exact center of the first table across from an empty place, left vacant in honor of his dear wife and Queen. The highest ranking of the gentlemen sat one on either side of him and so on down both sides of the table. The lower ranks sat in the same set up at the second table. Both sets of gentlemen sat on the outsides of the tables, and the Ladies filled in the empty seats across from them, also arranged by rank.

Once again Ken found himself separated from his family and friends, but at least they hadn't used "promiscuous seating", and he was spared having to chat with any of the women. It proved hard enough to carry on a conversation with the elderly Duke to his left, and the man's eldest son to his right. The two were mainly concerned with who'd made a good showing so far, in terms of dress, and who'd danced with who. They were both very interested in being introduced to Aya and asked him if he wouldn't put in a word to Ran about it.

Ken couldn't wait for dinner to end.

Halfway through the meal there was a disturbance at the entrance to the hall which attracted everyone's attention. A servant dashed in and said something to the King which made him scowl darkly and throw down his napkin. Seconds later a blast of trumpets rang out and a tall, imposing figure stepped through the doors. He was impeccably dressed in a fine suit of gray silk with a yellow sash across his chest. He was at least as tall as Yohji with dark hair combed back into the customary tail and spectacles hid intelligent, golden-brown eyes.

There was a flurry of activity and the loud scrape of over a hundred chairs being yanked back over the floor boards by servants so the nobility seated in them could rise to bow or curtsy.

"Announcing His Royal Highness, Prince John Bradley Crawford."

The Crown Prince had arrived.

He ignored the genuflecting mass of people and strode purposefully over to the only vacant seat, that left for his late mother. Once there he bowed to his father who sat glaring up at him while everyone else remained standing in a show of respect. The Crown Prince motioned to the nearest footman to pull back the chair so that he could be seated. The man nervously looked to the King whose dark scowl turned icy. Not only would that show disrespect to the late Queen, but it would also place the Crown Prince between two women.

"Come, come, man," the Prince stated impatiently.

The King gave a slight nod and the chair was pulled back, allowing the Prince to sit. Once he was settled everyone else returned to their seats, but the noisy good cheer had been replaced by a quiet tension.

"I apologize, Sir, but as you can see it was the only vacant seat," the Prince stated as his plate was removed and filled.

"Had you been present when dinner began your seat would've been available to you," the King replied stiffly. "I did not see why I should be short a dinner partner because you were late."

"I was detained on business."

The King's eyes narrowed.

"You had the whole day to finish your business, Sir. This evening you were to be at my disposal," he snapped. "Are you suggesting your business was more important than the will of your sovereign?"

The Crown Prince met his father with a smirk. The light from the candles flashed across his spectacles.

"What I believe, Sir, is that this is a conversation we should have later," he said. "Away from prying eyes and attentive ears."

The King took a breath as though he would answer, but the Prince turned his attention to his returned plate and tucked into his dinner, ending the discussion. His father eyed him grimly and took a deep swallow of his wine. Around the table quiet cautious conversations began again.

Ken curiously studied the Crown Prince from his seat down the table, noting that the man seemed to have, despite his smirk, a serious countenance similar to Ran's. He appeared to be ignoring everyone around him while he ate, but Ken saw that he took in everyone and everything. When their eyes met briefly the Prince's registered some recognition and interest before moving on. His eyes, the only part of him that even remotely resembled the King, held a fierce intelligence.

The Duke wondered about the man. Neither Ran nor Omi had told him much. Even Yohji had been silent on the subject. The last thing he'd expected was the display he'd just witnessed and he wasn't sure what to make of it all. The fact that the Prince had bucked convention wasn't nearly as shocking as his exchange with the King, or the fact that neither of them had attempted to speak softly. Ken was certain everyone in the dining hall had heard them.

By the time dessert was served everyone had settled back into the good cheer they'd had before the Prince's arrival, and the conversations had resumed their relaxed nature and their volume. When they'd finally returned to the ballroom the tension between the King and the Crown Prince was either under tight control or had disappeared altogether, and as the first dance began they came down off the raised platform to wander the room.

Aya, who'd sat out the dance in the hopes of an introduction, sat up straighter in her seat and attempted to look indifferent. The rest of their little group, minus Yohji who was now flirting fully with everything female off and on the dance floor, had returned to their seats and tried not to smile too broadly. They all rose as the King and Crown Prince approached.

"Sire," the Grand Duke said as they bowed and curtsied. "Your Royal Highness."

"Evening, Sakajo, Lady Collette," his Majesty said with a smile. "Lovely evening, what? Quite a turn out."

"I believe every noble house is represented, your Majesty," the Grand Duke agreed.

"Lady Fujimiya, you are as lovely as ever," the King said nodding his head to Elinor. "I wish you would decorate our court more often."

"Your Majesty," she replied, with a deep curtsy. "I couldn't possibly leave the estate to its own devices."

"Huh, your son has a lack of trust in stewards," the King stated casting Ran a glance which the Earl ignored. "And this divine creature is, I believe, your daughter."

"Yes indeed, your Majesty," Elinor replied with a smile. "My daughter, Aya."

Aya dropped into a low curtsy, lowering her eyes demurely.

"Your Majesty," she said.

"Lovely," the King commented. "Miss Fujimiya, you've out shown them all. Well done. Oh, and here is my son, Prince Crawford."

"Your Royal Highness," Aya said curtsying again, but not quite as deeply.

"Miss Fujimiya, a pleasure," the Crown Prince said reaching forward and kissing her hand. She flushed with pleasure. "I wonder if I may beg the next dance?"

"Certainly, Sir," she said with a smile.

"Excellent," he replied with a bob of his head.

"And this young man is your cousin, his Grace the Duke of Hidaka," the King stated indicating Ken.

"Sir," the Crown Prince nodded, his bright eyes studying Ken closely.

"Your Highness," Ken nodded back, then remembered himself and bowed only to discover identical amused smirks on both the King and his son when he came back up.

"Have you met your impersonator yet, Sir?" the Crown Prince asked him.

"Not yet," Ken replied.

"He's not a bit like you," the Crown Prince stated dismissively and turned away.

Ken started in surprise and Ran snorted.

"How are you enjoying the evening, young Ken?" the King asked jovially, ignoring his son.

"The food was good," the Duke replied evenly, also deciding to ignore the Crown Prince who had begun watching the dancers. "The dances are...interesting."

"I notice you haven't participated in any," the King said eying him.

"N-no, your Majesty," Ken said and glanced at Aya. The King also looked at Ran's sister and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Duke Hidaka has many skills, your Majesty," the young woman said carefully, "but dancing, I'm afraid, may not be among them."

She began to fan herself and the Crown Prince barked out a laugh.

"My dear sister worked hard at teaching the Duke this fall," Ran added giving the Prince a light glare. "Often with unfortunate results."

Ken frowned then blushed then huffed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, this is serious," his Majesty said, pondering. "I shall have to see what can be done."

Ken cast a worried look at Ran who successfully swallowed his smile. The Grand Duke and Duchess and Lady Fujimiya all began chuckling, as did the Prince, who hadn't ceased smiling.

The music changed suddenly and he bowed to Aya.

"Miss Fujimiya," he said and she curtsied.

"Your Royal Highness."

The others watched them as they took up position on the dance floor.

"I've been watching her dance, my Lord," the King said to Ran. "She is grace itself."

"Thank you, your Majesty," the Earl said without any of his former stiffness.

"She has been most anxious about this evening, Sire," Lady Fujimiya said.

"As any young woman with any sense would be," the King replied.

"I'm pleased it's going so well for her," the Grand Duchess commented.

"Indeed," the King agreed. "If only my son would feel similarly anxious over his own behavior. The boy has no sense of decorum or protocol," he added sourly.

"They do have their own minds, Sire," the Grand Duke said with a chuckle.

"Indeed they do, Sakajo."

Ken didn't comment. Although from what he'd seen it appeared the Prince had no interest in decorum or protocol. His sense had very little to do with it.

While the dance was going on the King moved to the next group, and Ken's party resumed their seats for a few minutes. After a while Aya returned with a brilliant smile lighting her features and the evening continued in the same vain it had before dinner. Ken found himself wandering the room nodding to and chatting with almost everyone who wasn't dancing. Many of the older gentlemen considered themselves farmers, as he did, and he found they shared many of the same concerns and interests. He watched Ran and Aya dance again, and located Yohji in a corner surrounded by young women. He blushed fiercely when his cousin called to him to join them, and hurried away. When he happened upon Count and Countess Shadwell sitting out a dance he happily engaged them in conversation.

The King observed him from just down the room. After a moment he approached Ran, who was just moving from the dance floor with Aya.

"My Lord, a word," he said and drew the Earl aside.

"Your Majesty?" Ran asked.

"I have some concerns," the King stated directing his gaze toward the Duke who was animatedly speaking with Sebastian and Kate.

Ran followed his gaze and felt his stomach clench. He worked to school his expression and keep his breathing slow and even. They'd been so careful, how could the King know?

"As you well know, it is imperative that a gentleman of fortune and consequence be able to present himself well at court," the King continued. "How bad was he at dancing?"

Ran felt himself marginally relax.

"Bad, Sire," he answered bluntly. "I believe Aya was actually limping after each attempt. She did not give up easily, but ultimately she felt it unsafe to let him try it in public. We did continue to try at his estate, but with little improvement."

"Something shall have to be done," the King muttered. "His manners are tolerable, but if he can't present well I worry about his influence. Others may not respect him or value his opinions."

"Hn," Ran grunted with a single nod, relieved beyond measure. The King didn't suspect a thing, and gave dancing more weight than Ran did apparently.

"This goes hand in hand with his cavorting with his tenants," his Majesty continued with a frown. "I was not pleased to hear about that football business. It is one thing to be on top of what occurs on one's estate and quite another to be on such intimate terms with one's tenants."

Ran frowned.

"With all due respect, your Majesty, what impresses the common folk is somewhat different from what makes an impression on one's peers," he said meeting the King's eyes unflinchingly. "Your concerns about his reception at court are well founded, but believe me when I tell you that he has endeared himself to not only his tenants, but the local gentry as well."

The King looked at him hard before beginning to smile.

"I'd forgotten what it was like sparring with you, my Lord," he said, his smile growing. "I see that you have continued to improve in your time away from Town. I am very pleased to see this, my Lord. Very pleased."

Ran blinked in surprise.

"I've no doubt you're right so I'll leave that be. But the dancing must be worked on," the King said. "I'll contact some of Crawford's former instructors."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Ran said with a slight bow.

"And as for his hair..."

Ran blinked again.

"...where is his tail, Sir? Why hasn't he grown one?" the King inquired.

"Honestly, Sire, it never occurred to me," Ran answered.

The King eyed him.

"I can see that in more ways than one you're not as reliable as your cousin, Prince Yohji," he said. "He'd have no respect for anyone if left to you."

"Sorry, Sire," Ran replied, not without amusement.

"Yes, well do something about his hair," the King commanded turning away. "A Duke without a tail. Unheard of."

Ran quirked a brow and watched the King move back toward his throne. As he thought about where he'd expected the conversation to go he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked to Ken, who was not going to be pleased to have more dancing lessons, and he began to consider how to convince him to grow his hair out.

By the time the ball came to an end and they were on their way home it was only a few hours to dawn. Aya was ecstatic about her debut and expressed her pleasure and thanks over and over. Ken was relieved when they dropped her and Elinor off at their apartment. He was too tired to listen to her politely. The silence of the coach after the ladies' departure was welcome and he found himself leaning into Ran's steady warmth.

"Did you have a little fun, at least?" the Earl's deep voice floated out of the dark.

"Mmmm, a little," Ken admitted with a yawn. "I found some other farmers to talk to. The Prince..."

"Hmmm?"

"He wasn't wha I 'spected."

"Hn."

"You nev'r talk 'bout 'im," Ken murmured. "Yohji either."

Ran glanced down at his lover and pulled his arm from under his weight so he could wrap it around Ken's shoulders. As their coach passed by a street lamp Ran noticed that Omi was sound asleep in the seat he'd taken from Aya. It seemed Ken wasn't far behind. Ran squeezed him closer.

"We're almost home," he said softly. "We can discuss the Crown Prince tomorrow. Alright?"

"Mmmm-hmmm," Ken answered quietly.

Ran glanced out the window at the dark city, the smoky street lamps dimmed by the lightly falling snow, and allowed himself to relax. They'd made it through the evening. Their first big test and they'd made it. Now if only things would continue to go as well for the rest of the season. Unless by some miracle the King wouldn't mind his nephew's love for another man, but he seriously doubted that.

Sighing, he pulled Ken closer and listened to the muted sounds of their coach moving through the snow covered streets toward home.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I made everything about court balls up. I have no idea what they were really like and I was too lazy to look them up...again. But what the King said to Ran about Ken's needing to have perfect manners and dancing was absolutely accurate. He wouldn't be able to win the respect of his peers or the hand of a suitable Lady in his current state, and those were considered all important. Poor KenKen.

Noir Raven Dravenwood: The Crown Prince is Brad. This chapter was "the big reveal". Of course, it'd have been bigger if it hadn't taken me two years to write this fic. Aya is one of my fovorites to write because she's an unknown and you can basically do whatever you want with her. Fun, fun! LOL Oh, I'm sure you can be far more evil than me! I may do some evil things and have some evil ideas, but in the end I want everyone to be happy. So, I'm really a softy. Please don't pull out all the stops!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 5**

Ken moved slowly toward waking, prompted there by long, cool fingers gently running through the hair on the back of his head. He sighed and stretched, wriggling his front deeper into the feather mattress and pillows as Ran's solid warmth pressed closer against his back. He woke further as the fingers were replaced by a nose and mouth, which snuffled through his hair. Ran's deft hands moved to trace the scars on his upper back. He knew the pattern. Some of them seemed to flow one into the other to form a sort of trail down his spine that Ran was fond of following. Ken sighed again, but shot fully awake when teeth suddenly nipped the sensitive flesh on the back of his neck and a mouth began to suck. Rivers of fire shot down his spine and curled his toes. His whole body shook. He couldn't prevent the groan that escaped him, although it sounded more like a growl.

Ran released him and Ken rolled over and caught the Earl up in his arms. Their mouths met and answered hunger for hunger in a devouring kiss that didn't end until they were both panting, spent and sated. Together they nestled back down into the warmth of their bed, breathing into one another in quiet rapture.

"You've never done that before," Ken murmured looking up into Ran's contented violet eyes.

Ran smiled and rubbed his nose along Ken's. His hair was loose from its tail and hung down over his shoulders tickling the Duke's collar bone.

"I was just thinking of something the King said to me last evening," Ran replied placing a soft kiss on Ken's right eyebrow.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"He wants you to grow your hair," Ran answered studying Ken's large brown eyes as they blinked up at him. "Wanted to know why I haven't advised you about fashion."

Ken began to chuckle.

"What'd you tell 'im?" he asked with a smile.

"I told him it hadn't occurred to me," Ran said leaning down for a kiss which was forestalled by Ken's sudden burst of laughter. "Well, I couldn't very well say it was because I enjoy the view of the nape of your neck."

"And now you've marked it," Ken grinned. "How'm I gonna cover that?"

"Your collar will cover it," Ran said attempting another kiss but once again Ken laughed.

"Sorry, sorry," he giggled.

"And he wants you to take more dancing lessons," Ran stated.

"What?" Ken demanded, his smile fading. Then he laughed harder as Ran began to tickle him. A knock at the door interrupted them just as Ken was starting to thrash around, trying to get away.

"So, you two are definitely awake," Omi said around the door as he peeked in.

"Mornin', Omi," Ken said exhaling after the last of his giggles died off.

"Good afternoon," the youth said entering the room and closing the door softly behind him. "You're the first ones up."

"Except for you," Ken pointed out.

"Well, I dozed off in a chair while you were wandering around last night," Omi admitted. "So, I didn't get as tired as you did."

He handed Ran a newspaper and Ken his nightshirt which had been balled up at the foot of the bed since earlier that morning.

"Thanks," the Duke said pulling it on over his head. He then shrugged on his robe and leaned over to give Ran a quick kiss before climbing from bed.

"Want me to lay out anything for you?" Omi asked the Earl.

"No, thank you, Omi," Ran said with a smile, opening the paper.

"I took a peek," his servant continued. "Both Ken and Aya are mentioned and listed as eligible, so as for you two it looks like no one's the wiser."

Ran smiled wider and sat up to read as Omi followed Ken through the connecting door into his room. He'd already laid out some clothes for the Duke, but he wanted to retrieve his soiled nightshirt for washing. And he knew Ken would discard it before he started to clean up.

"So we did good?" Ken asked from his washing basin.

"Yes," Omi smirked as he picked Ken's nightshirt up off the floor. "You were very discreet."

"Discreet nuthin'. We didn't flirt at all. And we were careful not to touch either," Ken snorted. "Thank God that's over with. I hate pretendin'."

"Unfortunately your act is only beginning," Omi said perching on the unused bed. "The season has only just begun."

"Yeah, I know," Ken sighed. "As long as we get the nights together we'll be fine."

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

_"Last night saw the debut of the Royal Court's most delightful new flower in the form of the enchanting Miss F. Casting convention aside she drifted onto the scene like a sparkling snowflake and stole the evening. On the dance floor she was all grace and, according to Lady C, her conversation was interesting, her deportment impeccable. A most accomplished young Lady who will be a welcome ornament to any event this season. And her heart? According to Mr. S, there was some speculation about a connection with his Grace, Duke H, who himself is a new addition to the Court and has been under the tutelage of the Lady's brother Earl F. However there was no favoritism in evidence and it appears that both Miss F and Duke H are free of attachments. According to Lord and Lady Q the Duke is as charming as he is handsome, but disappointed almost every Lady present by his disinterest in dancing."_

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! Splendid, my boy, simply splendid," the Grand Duke chuckled in delight. He quickly scanned the rest of the article, which seemed to mention just about everyone in attendance at the grand ball, and came up smiling brightly. "That's the way to begin your first season. Leave the gentlemen interested and the ladies intrigued."

"It appears that Aya's idea to build mystery has worked like a charm," agreed the Grand Duchess.

Ken pouted across the dinner table at his aunt and uncle who had made it downstairs just in time for the earlier of the two evening meals.

"Except now the King wants me to take more lessons," Ken snarled. "He told Ran he'd find me a teacher."

"We'll help you, Cousin Ken," Asuka volunteered with an eager grin.

"Yes, we're good at dancing," Hel added as Schon and Tot nodded enthusiastically.

"They are quite good," the Grand Duke said with a smile. "Perhaps you could join their lessons."

"Oooo! Yes, yes! Please!" the girls cried in unison.

"I'm sorry, Asuka, but as your father I absolutely forbid it," Yohji stated with a wink. "When it comes to the dance floor our cousin loses all control and can't be trusted. He is far too dangerous."

"Hey! Don't tell 'em that," Ken cried indignantly.

The little ladies giggled.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" the Grand Duchess asked glancing at Ran who was silently smiling.

"I was going to take Ken to our club and get him started with a fencing master, but Aya's been invited to a high tea and has asked me to chaperon," Ran said.

"I can take myself to the club," Ken stated.

"Without a membership they won't let you in," Omi commented. "You need to be sponsored."

"Why don't I take you, Cousin Ken?" Yohji suggested. "Father and I have an appointment in the morning, but I'm free in the afternoon."

"That may assist in your subterfuge," the Grand Duke said waggling his eyebrows.

The little ladies giggled again and Omi smiled.

"Do you mind, Love? I can write a letter of introduction to one of my former teachers explaining your needs," Ran said glancing at Ken. "And Uncle Sakajo's probably right."

The Duke nodded and shrugged.

"As long as I get in," he said.

"Then it's a date," Yohji said with a leer and a wink.

The girls giggled again as Ken grimaced.

vvvvvvvvvv

Ken's application to the club and introduction as a student to Ran's fencing instructor went so smoothly it seemed to take no time at all. Within an hour both feats were accomplished, with the Duke's membership assured and a set schedule of fencing lessons in place. Ken and Yohji left the club in high spirits and stopped at a coffee house on the young Duke's suggestion.

"Okay, Cousin, tell me what it is you want," the Prince said once they were seated and their coffee ordered.

"How do you know I want something?" Ken asked, surprised.

"You never want to stop somewhere unless Ran is with you, and even when he is nine times out of ten you're only interested in getting back home," Yohji declared. "So spill it."

"Okay, there is something," Ken admitted hesitantly, taking a quick glance around. They'd chosen a secluded table, but the place was packed, although most of the men present were involved in a heated political debate. "Last fall the Countess Misekake showed me a tiny framed picture of Richard."

"A portrait? And?"

"And she said that someday she'd like to give it to Ran. So, I was thinkin' that maybe I'd give him one of me too," Ken said.

Yohji grinned broadly.

"Bookend lovers. How droll," he chuckled.

Ken frowned.

"I'm sorry, Cousin," the Prince quickly apologized without losing his smile. "I think it's a marvelous idea, and I know just the place. I had Asuka and the Aunties done two years ago for Pa-pa and Collette. We'll head there at once and if you like what you see we can schedule you a sitting."

Ken's frown transformed into a beatific smile.

"Thank you, Yohji," he beamed.

"My pleasure. I suspected you were up to something last night when you agreed so readily to my sponsoring you at the club."

"Yeah. It worked out great," Ken admitted. "Before that I was tryin' to figure out when I could get either you or Omi to help me without alerting Ran. I'd like it to be a surprise."

"Then it will be," the Prince grinned.

"Plus, Uncle Sakajo was right," Ken added. "The less we're seen together the less suspicion we'll raise."

"Too true, Cousin. Too true."

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aya and Ran sat together on a settee quietly sipping their tea. They were in a private room at an exclusive ladies salon where Viscountess Worchester was having high tea with a select group of the nobility. It was Aya's first invitation and had specifically requested that she be attended to by both her mother and brother. Lady Fujimiya sat nearby chatting quietly with her close friend Countess Misekake, while Aya and Ran sat listening to their hostess, who liked to talk.

"And what have you seen since you've been in Town, Miss Fujimiya?" she asked at the end of a long recitation on the joys of child rearing, especially when it led to a successful and profitable match.

"Well," Aya started.

"There are some lovely plays on at the moment. Have you yet seen the one based on the Duke Hidaka's life? No? It's worth a viewing. Then of course there's that theater that only does the classics. They are always worth attending," Viscountess Worchester said raising her cup to her lips and taking only the barest of sips. "Of course you're not here at the best time for the gardens, but several of them have swept the foot paths since the storm, or so I've heard. There are some lovely lantern displays to be seen. Or are you more for cards?"

"I'm..."

"Duchess Linley is a masterful hand at whist and I'm not above attending one of Colonel Magpie's parties. Have you met the Colonel yet? No? He's a sweet man, although distempered when in his cups."

Aya nodded politely and peeked sideways at her brother who was also listening attentively. However, upon closer inspection Ran's eyes appeared to be glazed over and he seemed to be watching a small beaded bird the Viscountess had pinned into a fold in her wig. The tiny object did look as though it was about to either take flight or fall into her tea.

"And I was very sorry to hear about your loss, my Lord," their hostess said, suddenly snapping the two siblings back to full attention. They both blinked at her as she continued. "We are all glad to welcome you back into the fold, as it were. And have you any prospective romantic attachments, Lord Fujimiya?"

"Er..."

"You do seem quite recovered now after all. Perhaps you are ready to try something safer? There are many pretty girls entering society this season. I have a niece, not as lovely as your sister, but quite attractive none the less. Or are you still tempted by the exotic?"

Aya managed to swallow her tea rather than spit it out but it was a near thing.

"I could recommend a few interested parties if you've a mind to try," the Viscountess added and Ran's eyes got very wide before narrowing.

Duke Fountainblum, a man of many years and a friend of Ran's late father, cleared his throat loudly in disapproval, and Lady Steerpike coughed.

"Please. Do not trouble yourself," Ran said coldly. "If you'll excuse me, my Lady. My leg has fallen asleep," he said as he rose stiffly from his seat and bowed. Then he moved away from the cluster of chairs and went to one of the many windows.

He and Richard had avoided such gatherings. The late Count had warned him that they attracted those with an inflated idea of their own importance and influence. Many of them interetsed in him simply because they were curious about his tastes. Neither one of them had any desire to be someone else's form of entertainment. Well, perhaps this would serve as a reminder to him and a lesson to his sister. Not everything in court society was glittering and good.

Not too much later the tea ended and the participants went their separate ways. The Viscountess had issued a verbal invitation to Aya for the next one, but she had graciously explained her need to check her calendar before accepting.

"I'm sure I'll be busy elsewhere," she muttered as they climbed into their coach. But once they were seated she began giggling uncontrollably.

"Aya, please," Elinor chided her. "Control yourself."

The young woman met her brother's eyes, her own glittering.

"I'm sorry, Ma-ma. I was merely reflecting on the idea of anyone referring to Ken as exotic,"she said merrily. "He obviously wears a domestic label."

"Oh, Aya," Lady Fujimiya groaned as her daughter dissolved into giggles again. She looked to her son and was surprised and pleased to find mirth there as well. Together they joined in Aya's laughter.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Ken stared wide eyed at the wall displaying examples of the portrait studio's work. The sizes were varied, but each piece seemed to have been handled with care and rendered with great skill. Of course, he didn't have the actual people there to compare them to, but all the pictures looked nice and he found he was eager to sit for one.

He turned to Yohji who was talking quietly with the proprietor, a bespectacled man named Mr. Willard, about the health of Asuka and the Aunties. They apparently had made quite an impression on the man. The Prince had assured him that not only were the artists employed there some of the most skilled, but they were also discreet. They would not repeat anything they should overhear while in his company or divulge for whom the portrait was intended should they learn who it was. Noticing his cousin's readiness the Prince redirected the proprietor's attention to Ken.

"And are you satisfied with what you find, your Grace?" the man asked softly. His voice so quiet that Ken was afraid he'd miss something the man would say. The interior of the shop however, was all velvet curtains and soft chairs which served to muffle the sounds from the street. "Would you care to schedule a seating?"

"Yes, please," Ken said with a nod.

"Would it be more convenient for your Grace to come here? Or shall we send someone to you?" the man asked moving to the only piece of furniture that wasn't a chair. A very high table, just large enough to hold the open book that rested upon it along with the ink well and quill. Mr. Willard delicately lifted the quill.

"I think here would be best," Ken said with certainty.

"And for what will your Grace be sitting?" the man asked.

"Hunh?" Ken blinked.

"What do you want," Yohji clarified.

"Oh. A small one. Like this one here," the Duke stated, pointing out an oval framed picture about the size of the palm of his hand.

"Would your Grace prefer oil or water?"

Ken looked at Yohji.

"An oil painting, I think," the Prince replied. "It's to be a gift."

"Ah, yes. Definitely oil then," the bespectacled proprietor nodded. "Is your Grace free next Tuesday between the hours of nine and noon? It is early, I know, but we've had a cancellation. Otherwise I'm afraid it maybe some weeks."

"That will be fine," Ken said and watched as the man made several notes in the book, then pulled a small card out of a hidden shelf under the table top and wrote upon it before handing it to Ken. The Duke studied it curiously. It had the name of the studio across the top and the date and time of his appointment written in underneath. "Thanks!" he said with an excited smile.

"Is there anything more I can do for you, your Grace? Your Highness?"

"That will be all. Thank you, Willard," Yohji said.

"Then if you will excuse me?"

All three men bowed to each other and the proprietor slipped out of the room through a part in the curtains. Ken tucked his card into his coat pocket and turned back to look at more of the displays. Yohji joined him.

"Are you excited, Cousin?" he asked.

"I can't wait," Ken said with a bright smile.

"Well, we'd better find something else that you'll find equally exciting," the Prince commented with a smirk. "I doubt Ran will believe you could get this worked up over joining a club and scheduling fencing lessons."

Ken made a face at him, but frowned as he watched the Prince's face change from his customary good cheer to intense shock.

"Yohji?" he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's...it's...Asuka," Yohji said, his voice little more than a whisper.

Ken looked, but couldn't see any pictures of children. The Prince raised a shaking hand to point at a portrait that was done in light washy colors. It was about the size of the prayer book Ken had read from as a child and looked incomplete somehow. To the Duke's surprise it was of a woman and not the six year old he was expecting to see.

As he leaned in for a closer look Yohji seized the picture and pulled it from the wall. The frenzied look in his eyes startled and alarmed Ken, who jumped when his cousin yanked open the back curtain and bellowed for the proprietor.

**"Willard!"**

The man appeared instantly. He hurriedly joined them in the front room, pulling the curtains back into place behind him.

"What is it, your Highness?" he asked in alarm.

"This portrait," Yohji demanded thrusting it before the man, "who ordered it?"

Mr. Willard blinked several times at the picture being held under his nose before delicately taking it from the Prince's still shaking hands. He examined it closely for a moment, his forehead wrinkling in thought, then he turned it over and studied the back.

"It is a sketch, your Highness," Mr. Willard answered, turning the frame to look at the picture once more. "It was done as a study for a much larger painting. I can tell you that the artist who worked on it is no longer employed here, but as you can see he had a very great talent."

"Who ordered it?" Yohji repeated.

The proprietor looked at him over his spectacles, his gaze stern.

"You know I can't divulge the personal information of any of our clients," he stated. "We run a most discreet business here."

Yohji was glowering darkly and Ken quickly stepped between him and the startled looking Mr. Willard.

"Could you tell us when it was painted?" the Duke asked before the Prince could say anything.

"When? Well, let's see," the man said studying the back of the frame again. "Several years ago. Nearly seven."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Ken asked, forestalling anything Yohji might say. The Prince was leaning heavily against his back.

Mr. Willard looked at the Duke and then the Prince before scratching his chin in thought.

"As I recall the Lady was not the sort we are used to around here. If I am remembering her correctly she was very intelligent, and had a ready wit. I believe she had our page boys in stitches for most of the afternoons she was sitting for us," he said. "Quite trying."

Yohji's weight left his back and Ken resisted the urge to sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Willard," the Prince said, sounding more himself. "I'm sorry for all the fuss."

"Not at all, your Highness."

"Good day," Yohji said bowing again. He caught hold of Ken's coat and pulled him toward the door.

"Good day," Mr. Willard said, studying the picture with a confused frown.

The Prince released him once they reached the street and Ken stumbled along the busy, icy cobblestones trying to keep up. Yohji seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Yohji. Yohji, wait! Where are you going?" Ken called catching his cousin's arm and pulling him to a stop.

"I...don't know," he admitted, blinking in the brilliance of the sunset. "Forgive me, Cousin. Where would you like to go now?"

Ken turned and spotted their coach, the driver watching them curiously from the depths of his heavy dark coat and hat. The Duke pulled on Yohji's arm and led him back the way they'd come.

"Let's go home," he said. "I think I'm distracted enough."

They climbed into the coach and Ken called out their intention to return home before closing the door against the cold. With a lurch they were off, pulling carefully into the busy traffic of a city evening.

"What was all that?" Ken asked after a few minutes of watching Yohji stare out the window at passing coaches and pedestrians. "Was that a picture of Asuka's mother?"

Yohji was silent a moment longer as they passed a lamp lighter beginning his rounds.

"Yes," he answered at last. "And from what Willard said it was painted the year we met. A year before Asuka, our daughter, was born."

"You named her after her mother," Ken stated softly.

"Yes."

"She was a beautiful woman."

"Thank you, Cousin," the Prince said with a sad smile. He was still watching out the window.

Ken looked at his hands.

"We met at a party. She was wild, intelligent, funny and, I learned later, part of the entertainment," Yohji said quietly.

"What?" Ken asked, looking up startled.

"Are you shocked?" the Prince asked finally turning from the window. His eyes were darker than usual. They made Ken shiver. "We couldn't wed, of course. The King went so far as to forbid me, but we were determined to be happy together anyway. And we were. Until just after Asuka's third birthday."

Ken wanted to ask what had happened, but something stopped him. Yohji turned to continue watching out the window.

"Willard knows who ordered that painting," he said so softly Ken wondered if he was even speaking to him. "He must keep records. I'll get that name one way or another."

Ken felt the cold intensely at that moment, but wasn't sure if it was the snow or the tone of his cousin's voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Dum dum dum!

Worchester is pronounced woo-ster. Just thought you'd like to know.

Thank you, thank you to everyone who read this! I hope you're enjoying it!


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 6**

By the time they arrived home Yohji seemed more himself and as they strode from the coach to the house he asked Ken where he'd put the card with his appointment on it. The Duke fished it out of his pocket and showed it to him.

"Better let me keep that," Yohji said with his usual jovial smile. "We don't want Ran to discover it by accident. No one will wonder about it if it's found among my things."

"Right," Ken agreed handing it over.

As they stepped through the door and allowed the valets to divest them of their heavy coats Asuka came skipping into the hall. She was dressed for dinner and when she saw them she dashed over.

"Pa-pa! Cousin Ken! You're late," she cried.

Yohji scooped her up and planted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek, making a lot of noise about it as he did so. She laughed shrilly.

"I'm very sorry. We stopped for coffee and lost track of the time," the Prince said casting Ken a significant glance.

"Well, Aunt Elinor and Cousin Aya are here for dinner, and guess what? I have another loose tooth."

"Where?" Yohji demanded.

Asuka opened her mouth and wiggled one of her bottom teeth with her tongue.

"See?" she demanded.

"Yes."

"See, Cousin Ken?" she asked turning her head to wiggle her tooth at him. Ken leaned in for a closer look.

"Wow. Look at that," he said with a grin.

"Aunt Elinor says if I put it under my pillow a fairy will bring me a copper piece," she stated.

"Hmmm. Perhaps we should give that a try," Yohji said with a thoughtful nod.

Asuka smiled brightly and her father kissed her again before setting her down.

"I'll go tell Grandma-ma you're here," she said heading off down the hall. They'd gotten almost to the stairs when she yelled back to them, "Hurry and change!"

"Yes, ma'me," they answered in unison.

A few minutes later Ken was in his room throwing his coat, waistcoat, and shirt onto his bed and preparing to wash up. Omi had laid out the one new outfit he thought he looked good in. A dark gold heavy silk coat with patterned cuffs and collar in a matching gold silk thread, and a deep burgundy waistcoat and shirt. They were going to attend a play that evening and the deep, rich tones of the clothing were perfect for the dark intimate interior of the theater, and other such occasions. Or so the tailor had told him, and Omi had agreed.

Ken liked it because he could wear the breeches he liked best, a heavy pair made of black linen, which he already happened to have on. Also, Ran had commented that he liked the colors of this suit with his eyes and hair. The thought made him smile just as the connecting door between their rooms opened and Ran looked in.

"There you are. What kept you?" he asked stepping in and closing the door.

"We stopped for coffee," Ken said flashing him a smile as he began to wash. "How was the tea?"

Ran groaned.

"With any luck Aya won't accept anymore invitations that include me," he said. "How did it go at the club?"

"Good. They said I'd make a 'welcome addition' and the sword teacher..."

"Fencing instructor."

"...fencing instructor scheduled some lessons for me. He had me show 'im what I'd learned so far. Said you did a good job teachin' me," Ken grinned at him.

"Excellent. I'm glad someone's day went well." The Earl walked up behind his lover and nuzzled the back of his neck where there was a small red mark, and he hummed in pleasure.

"Hey! Hey! Don't start that now!" Ken cried stepping sideways out of his reach. "We'll be late for dinner."

"Sorry, Love. You just look so tasty, and I missed you," Ran purred, still eyeing him.

"I missed you too, but Asuka just told me to hurry up," the Duke stated, brandishing his washcloth like a shield. "Unless you want to skip the play?"

Ran chuckled but backed up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm afraid we can't," he said smiling. "Uncle Sakajo has already reserved the box, and he made mention that the King may attend this evening. But I'll enjoy watching you and savor the memory until later."

By the time they made it downstairs Ken was bright red and feeling more than a little frustrated. Having Ran smirking at him in a very naughty way while he washed and dressed was almost worse than being pounced on. Now he was definitely feeling in the mood for some intimate play, but it would be hours before he'd be able to do anything about it.

To add insult to injury Ran didn't seem the least bit bothered. And the Earl was still watching him. But despite his mood dinner flew by with Asuka showing off her loose tooth, Hel and Schon bemoaning the fact that they didn't have any, and Aya regaling everyone with tales from the tea. Which she made out to be deadly dull while telling stories that were interesting. Ran said he wished he'd been at the same tea she'd been to, as the one he'd attended almost put him to sleep.

They had dessert and drinks in the drawing room as was customary and then they were off to the theater. It wasn't until they were installed in their box that Ken thought to ask what it was they were to see.

"It's called 'Serving Boy: The Unfortunate Tale of Duke Hepsburg'," Aya read off the program. She and Elinor were seated between him and Ran in the front row of the box which overlooked the audience but curved slightly so they could also see the stage. That meant from his corner seat Ken could see Ran sitting at the other end and the Earl looked amused. "Isn't this the play about you?"

"What?!" Ken cried.

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" the Grand Duchess asked with a giggle from behind Aya.

"Yes, we thought you'd like to see it," the Grand Duke said. "It isn't half bad."

Ken scowled back at them and glared at Yohji who was chuckling merrily from behind Ran. Even Omi was silently laughing at the back of the box.

"I think I should tell you, your Grace, that we are being observed," Lady Fujimiya said softly from behind her fan.

Ken turned in his seat to face forward. He could feel eyes on him from the audience below.

"Your outburst did not go unmarked," Elinor continued. "Best to just smile and enjoy the show. Especially since now you shall undoubtedly be part of it."

Ken huffed in annoyance and tried to get comfortable. Suddenly the evening seemed immeasurably long. He wasn't sitting next to Ran so they wouldn't inadvertently slip up and reveal their relationship. But that meant he couldn't quietly chat with the Earl either, and he wanted to ask him about Yohji's behavior at the portrait studio.

He'd decided earlier that he wouldn't mention it. He didn't want to arouse Ran's curiosity about what they'd been doing. But the more he thought about it, the more bothered he was. Yohji had been on the point of rage, something Ken had never seen in his cousin before. He couldn't let it pass. He decided he'd just say they'd seen the picture at the club or the coffee house. Ken knew he couldn't get away with a complete lie, but he was getting better at bending the truth.

When he'd first met Asuka and learned that she was Yohji's daughter, neither Ran nor Omi had volunteered any information about her mother. They'd advised him not to ask and he hadn't. But that was before he'd had to place himself between Yohji and someone he intended to harm. Ken was fairly certain poor Mr. Willard had no clear recollection of the person who'd ordered the portrait. The poor man had looked sincerely sorry he couldn't give them the information they wanted.

"The King is waving at you, your Grace," Aya said leaning toward him to catch his attention.

Ken's head snapped up and he realized he'd been frowning down at the railing of their box. Across the space of the theater the Royal box was full of people, many of whom he'd never seen before. The King sat center front, waving what appeared to be a hanker chief.

The Duke plastered a smile onto his face and raised a hand to wave back. Aya giggled behind her fan.

"His Majesty is certainly very fond of you," she commented. "His attention is sure to inspire the interest of others."

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, glancing at her uncertainly.

"Only that those who enjoy his Majesty's attentions are usually quick to rise in standing and have great influence," she explained, then giggled again. "You, a man who doesn't care a jot for fashion or trends, could become a man who sets them."

"Aya, please. Your voice is carrying," Lady Fujimiya chided softly.

"I'm sorry," the young woman apologized. "However, what I was saying is nothing more than the truth. His Majesty's attentions do not go unmarked. You'll see."

"A man who sets fashions," Ken repeated quietly to himself. If he could do that then maybe his desire to marry Ran wouldn't be impossible to achieve. His mind was suddenly filled with ideas that brought a small smile to his face.

"Oh, my Dear," the Grand Duchess muttered into Aya's ear. "It looks as though you've inspired him."

"We may rue the day," Yohji commented.

"Evening," Omi corrected.

"Any trouble he starts from this point on I'm laying at your feet," Ran said sternly to his sister.

The young woman bit her lip and then the lanterns were shuttered, the curtains parted, and the play began.

vvvvvvvvvv

The first act was almost more than he could bear. The actor playing the poor Duke Hepsburg, in other words him, looked about his age but that was where the similarities ended. The actor was tall and thin and had long, unkempt blond hair which was obviously a wig. The poor Duke spent all his time chained to a table leg by his ankle and bemoaned the fact constantly. Apparently that was meant to wring sympathy from the audience.

Ken felt no sympathy what so ever and was in fact annoyed. He'd never been chained to anything. If he had been he'd never have been able to complete any of his chores, none of which he'd really minded doing. If he could have had the love and support of his family rather than the abuse and neglect he'd have had no complaints.

The portrayal of Sir Sneller and his step-sisters wasn't much better. Rather than a tall, stern man with an enthusiasm for beatings, his step-father was more of a round, red faced tyrant. Short and heavy, the actor stormed across the stage brandishing a walking stick and bellowing at the top of his lungs. He seemed to really enjoy the part and put quite a bit of gusto into his performance. Ken had to admit to being slightly amused. Sir would've rather painted himself purple than behave in such a manner.

His step-sisters weren't any better. There were only two of them, which wasn't an improvement since they were apparently supposed to be April and Justine. However nasty those two had been to him these woman were worse to poor Duke Hepsburg. They tormented him and ignored his pleas for help and sympathy. At one point even feeding the meager portion of bread left for the Duke to the family dog.

Ken thought if he'd had a gun he'd put the poor man out of his misery since he seemed incapable of lifting the table enough to slide the chain off and escape. Even the other servants treated him with disdain. By the end of the act Ken was feeling angry and embarrassed that it was supposed to be him wallowing up on the stage.

When the trumpets blared off stage just before the curtains closed, signaling the arrival of an important guest Ken was more than ready to quit the theater and go home.

"Better smile, your Grace," Aya whispered in his ear just before the lanterns were unshuttered.

He scowled at her, and then out at the audience as well, but before he could escape Omi notified him that he'd been summoned to the King's box. Ran gave him a look that suggested he try to grin and bear it. The Earl, Omi and Yohji took him out of the box and down the hall that wound around the theater. They had to stop along the way to chat and endure the sympathy of the other nobility who'd had box seats and were now milling about in the hall waiting to see who would come along it. By the time they reached the King the Royal box had mostly emptied and they were able to sit a moment. His Majesty was most interested and relieved to hear that Ken's life hadn't actually been nearly so horrible, and he was sure Ken wasn't as pathetic as the actor made him out to be. Some liberties had to be taken for the sake of drama, but he didn't blame the Duke for feeling humiliated.

Ken thought drama could go hang itself and he was relieved to return to their box at the end of intermission. That is until the curtain opened on act two. The trumpets blared again and the prince arrived on the scene. He was seated atop a brightly spangled mock horse, followed by a large entourage, which included several lords, a number of ladies, and a band of minstrels. The prince, loud and brash, made a tremendous show of how wonderful he was. When Ken glanced at Yohji he found his cousin watching him with a wide grin, and when he winked Ken decided he'd definitely had enough. Without standing he slipped out of his seat and out of the box. Omi followed him.

"Where are you going?" the younger man asked.

Ken glowered at him.

"To get some air," he stated.

"Okay, okay, they shouldn't have brought you to this. It's awful and I'm sure Ran will agree, but you can't leave," Omi said. "Why don't we stroll out to the entrance hall? There are some seats there, and I could slip out and find some tea or something for you. How does that sound?"

Ken shrugged, then nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, Omi. I just can't take another minute of that."

"I know."

They walked quietly down the hall to the stairs. Omi nodded to the other servants who were standing at the ready outside of the other boxes. Most of them were dressed in fine livery and wigs. All of them pretended not to notice Ran's servant, but Ken could feel their eyes on his back after they'd passed. When they emerged onto the stairs he felt slightly relieved until he noticed the footmen belonging to the theater standing at the ready around the walls of the large entrance hall. He also noticed they weren't the only ones to have left the play.

Around the room were placed small chairs and benches, and most of them were full. Young men and women were seated together speaking quietly, some were holding hands, and Ken realized they were trysting. As he glanced around the room he noticed other couples tucked away in corners and alcoves.

"Popular meeting place," he mumbled to Omi as they descended the stairs.

"Mmm. You will find this sort of thing at any event you attend," the servant replied. "Young ladies don't have many chances to sneak away from their chaperons. Especially the higher their rank. Places like this are considered relatively safe. They can claim need of the facilities or a cup of water and slip away for a few minutes of private time with an admirer. Well, relatively private. One of the reasons it's allowed is the public nature of the 'private' seating areas," he said nodding to a group of men chatting by the door and another reading a paper. "And you can bet everyone of these footmen is noting who met who where and for how long. It'll all be in the society pages of the papers tomorrow."

Omi steered him toward a recently vacated chair, the young woman who'd been sitting in it had used up her time away and was returning upstairs followed closely by the man who'd been reading the paper. Ken sat down with a sigh.

"At least it's quiet," he sighed. Just being out of the theater was improving his mood.

"Would you care for some tea, your Grace? I'm sure I can scare some up," Omi said in his official gentleman's gentleman voice. When Ken glanced at him he was smirking.

"Yes, please," Ken replied with a try at an imperial nod.

Omi bowed low and disappeared.

Ken allowed himself to settle into the seat and relax. It had occurred to him that his Aunt and Uncle had probably thought he'd be amused by the horrible portrayal of his life. He was certain they hadn't meant to humiliate him. As long as he could avoid returning to the play he was sure his dark mood would improve enough to sit through supper. He wondered how Ran was liking the piece and what he'd have to say about it. He wondered what he'd say about Yohji.

Thinking about the Prince focused his thoughts. He could ask Omi about him when he came back with the tea. Now might be a good time. Ken doubted they would be overheard in the wide expanse of the hall. Then again, the footmen were stationed along the walls and you could never be sure how sound traveled. Perhaps he should wait.

As he debated one of the many doors under the staircase opened and a young woman slipped out. The doors led to the lower seats on the floor of the theater where the lesser nobility and wealthier commoners sat. The middle and lower classes attended other theaters. Ken wondered if they saw the same shows.

The young woman scanned the room carefully, obviously searching for someone specific. When she turned toward him her eyes traveled over him quickly and moved on, only to come back almost immediately.

"Ken?"

He blinked at her, slowly coming out of his thoughts.

"It is you!" she cried taking a step toward him.

Ken felt his eyes widen.

"Caroline?" he said in disbelief. Then he was out of his chair, she was in his arms, and they were spinning and laughing. "When did you get here? What are you doing here? How are you?" he asked finally setting her down to look in her eyes.

She was still laughing.

"We arrived two days ago. We're staying with the Countess Vaserfiver, and I was _hoping_ I could surprise you," Ken's favorite step-sister said with a bright smile. "Are you surprised, little brother?"

"Yes," he nodded with a wide grin. "I am. I just received your last letter the day before we left. You didn't even mention you'd be here. How long are you staying?"

"The whole season. Justine is a fond companion to the Countess's daughter, Lady Jane, so they invited the three of us," she explained breathlessly. "Pa-pa is at home."

"Glad to hear it," Ken muttered, then shook his head. "I can't believe you're here. And...at this play. Why would you choose to see..._this_?"

"Oh, it's the play to see, and _you_ are the topic of the season," she said with a glint in her eye. "In fact, I can't help but wonder if our association with you was the true reason behind the Countess's invitation. Of course, she would never say as much to our faces. But in certain circles she can claim a connection to the tale, if even a small one."

Ken snorted out a laugh and shook his head.

"But look at you," Caroline said stepping back to admire him. "What a difference ten months have made. You look every inch the gentleman. And you've grown! I'm looking up at you now."

"An inch and a half since the spring," he beamed. "Five more and I'll be as tall as Ran!"

"And how is the Earl?" she asked. Her smile revealed the deeper meaning behind the innocent question.

"He's fine," Ken answered trying not to blush. "He's still inside. I couldn't take it anymore."

"So you left him to suffer alone, poor man," she whispered. "We are all portrayed so horribly, aren't we?"

"You're not. You aren't even in it. Ran or Omi either from what I could see," he stated sourly, then he smirked wickedly. "I hope April and Justine are having fun."

"A-hem!"

They both jumped and Caroline turned around to discover Omi standing by the empty chair holding a rolled up paper with steam rising from the top.

"Omi, look! It's Caroline!" Ken cried happily.

"Hello, Mr. Tsukiyono," she said with a curtsy.

"Miss Sneller. Should I get another cup of tea?"

The rest of Ken's party found them tucked away in a quiet corner chatting away an hour later when the play let out.

"There you are," the Grand Duchess said with some relief as she approached them.

Ken and Caroline shot to their feet.

"We were afraid you'd scampered off home," the Grand Duke agreed. "And who is this?"

"Miss Sneller?" Yohji asked with a smile as he joined them.

"Your Highness," she said and curtsied.

"This is my Aunt Collette and Uncle Sakajo," Ken said. "This is my sister, Caroline."

"A pleasure, Miss Sneller," the Grand Duchess said with a curtsy. The Grand Duke bowed low and kissed her hand.

"Miss Sneller," Ran said clearly surprised, as he approached with his mother and Aya. "How are you?"

"Quite well, my Lord. Thank you," she smiled.

The two of them beamed at one another for a few seconds while Ken began bouncing excitedly on his toes.

"My mother, Lady Fujimiya, and my sister, Miss Fujimiya," Ran said. His eyes met Ken's as the ladies exchanged pleasantries, and he smiled a little bit wider than he had been. The excited chatter came to an end suddenly when Caroline noticed the Countess Vaserfiver exiting the theater.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid I must go," she said worriedly. "I've been unforgivably rude to my hostess. Please do forgive me."

"Not at all, my dear," the Grand Duchess assured her. "Please, come to tea at your earliest convenience."

"Thank you, your Grace," Caroline curtsied.

"Ken, escort your sister back to her companions. I'm sure that will smooth everything out," Collette said with a confident nod.

"Right," Ken said before Caroline could object. He took her hand and led her away before she even had a chance to bid them good night. "Where is this Countess?"

"To your right," Caroline giggled. "See? There's April."

Ken instantly slowed down as he spotted the middle of his three step-sisters at the same moment she saw him. Her dark eyes widened and she reached out to touch their elder sister, Justine's arm. They alerted their hostess who quickly straightened her gown and adjusted the bow in a younger woman's hair. By the time Ken and Caroline reached the four women they'd arranged themselves in a line and were wearing their best disinterested expressions. His sisters looked tense.

"My dear Countess, please do forgive me," Caroline said stopping before them. "I came out for some water, but as you can see I found our dear brother. Please allow me to introduce you to his Grace, Duke Hidaka. Your Grace, may I present the Countess Vaserfiver, her daughter Miss Vaserfiver."

Ken bowed formally.

"A pleasure, my Lady, Miss Vaserfiver," he said the glanced at his other sisters. "Justine, April, I hope you're well."

"Indeed, your Grace," Justine replied with a tight smile.

"The air in the north is very fine," April added.

"Good," he said.

"Your Grace, may I be so bold as to issue you an invitation," the Countess said a little breathlessly. "We would be pleased if you would join us for tea some afternoon next week."

"I'd be delighted," Ken smiled trying his best to imitate Yohji's skill with women.

Caroline smirked.

After a few more moments of polite conversation he was able to pull himself away. He gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek and a sincere good night. She promised to send her card with a date for another meeting. On his way through the entrance, which was now full of people preparing to leave, he had to stop and bow to the King. His Majesty waggled a finger at him, but didn't stop to say anything. When he finally rejoined his party he found them already dressed in their heavy cloaks, and found himself leaving in a much better mood then he'd been in the entire evening.

vvvvvvvvv

Ran smiled as Ken excitedly told everyone at the breakfast table everything he and Caroline had said to one another the night before. They listened politely and didn't mention that they'd already heard it at supper. Ran had already heard most of it three times, once at supper, once before bed and again while they were dressing. Whatever it was that had been bothering the Duke before the play had been blotted from his mind by his step-sister's arrival on the scene. But there had been something, Ran could tell. He just hadn't yet had the opportunity to ask Ken about it.

His smile widened. Maybe by dinner the next evening the Duke would be calmed down enough for Ran to ask him.

A footman entered with the morning post and Ken's tale was interrupted by a large pile of cards and an envelope which were set down by his elbow. Ran almost laughed at his lover's wide eyed expression, but managed to contain it as he was handed an envelope and a number of cards as well.

"What's all this?" Ken asked staring at the pile.

"Invitations," Yohji said with a chuckle.

"My, you have made an impression," the Grand Duchess smirked.

"He's the toast of the Town now, my Dear. Aya was correct," her husband nodded.

They shared a laugh as Omi leaned over to begin sorting through the pile. Ran chuckled and opened the envelope he'd received. He lost his good mood almost immediately, but endeavored not to show it.

"This is from the Palace," Omi said holding up the envelope from Ken's pile.

Ran folded the note he'd been reading and tucked it into a pocket as Ken opened his.

"Says I have to go to the Palace this mornin'," the Duke said with a frown. "The King's found a dance instructor for me."

Ran carefully schooled his expression.

"I'm sorry, Love, but I've got an errand I can't put off. Do you mind if Omi goes with you?" he asked meeting Ken's forlorn expression with a small smile.

"Actually, I have need of Omi's services this morning," Yohji said suddenly.

"You do?" the young servant frowned.

"Indeed," the Prince nodded and Ran noticed a shadow pass across his cousin's face. The man was hiding something he realized. Yohji's smile and good cheer were forced.

"Well, who's going to go with me then?" Ken said in a voice that sounded suspiciously like a whine.

"Yesterday you wanted to go to the club alone," Yohji pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was for fencing not dancing," the Duke pouted.

"You can come with me," the Grand Duke announced. "I'm going to the Palace at my customary time and I'd be delighted to accompany you to your lesson, provided the King will permit me."

"An excellent idea, my Dear," Collette agreed. "Then you may judge his progress and tell me what is lacking. I'd be more than happy to assist him here in our spare time."

"Yes, exactly. No need to fear, my boy," his uncle laughed. "We'll be back by luncheon, and I dare say Ran will find you no worse for the experience of a proper lesson with a professional instructor."

Yohji smiled, Omi shrugged and Ken sighed.

"Thanks," he said glumly, but brightened again when Omi handed him a card with Caroline's name on it.

Ran found his smile returning. All be it, a somewhat smaller one than before. Absently he rested a hand over the pocket containing the note he'd received.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Hmmm...not much to say this chapter. Except, of course, thanks for reading!!!

Noir Raven Dravenwood: Yes, Ken is being sneaky. Yep, Yohji's past will be revealed. Dom dom dom! Thanks!

Eliante: Oh! You're most welcome! I enjoyed writing them. And Ran/Ken is the best!!! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 7**

The day was a cold one, but clear. The biting winds and driving snow that had accompanied them to Town had finished their work, leaving behind frozen roads and large snowdrifts. The capitol city was now involved in cleaning itself up. Everywhere one looked workmen and boys were busy with shovels and brooms, while hot tea and stew vendors made small fortunes selling their wears on the streets.

Ran moved through the morning bustle without hearing or seeing any of it. His face set in a dark scowl.

He'd accepted a ride into the heart of the city from his Uncle and then bid the Grand Duke and Ken farewell as he'd set off on his errand. His lover was so distracted by having to attend dance lessons that Ran was almost certain he'd managed to hide his own distemper from him.

As he turned off the High Street onto a side avenue, skirting an icy patch as he did so, he began searching the shop signs for the one he wanted. He was in one of the main business districts. The avenue he was on sported mostly restaurants, coffee houses, and taverns. None of them were overly busy at that hour of the morning, being too late for breakfast and too early for luncheon.

Scowling still more, Ran paused and fished the letter out of his pocket. He scanned the contents once more then looked up to study the signs. He spotted the one he wanted almost immediately. It was across the street and down to the right. The window in front advertised cider and gin in broad letters and a little sign in the door announced that it was open.

Pulling his hat down lower over his eyes Ran began watching the traffic so he could cross. The restaurants may not have been busy, but the street certainly was. Wagons delivering supplies jockied for position with carriages, coaches, and men on horseback. The Earl could see why the person he was meeting had chosen this spot. Both the road and the sidewalks were crowded since the avenue connected the High Street with another main thoroughfare. If anyone chanced to see him they'd assume he was on some ordinary errand. Quite frankly that suited him just fine.

He saw a break in the traffic as a wagon full of barrels tried to cut off a well appointed coach. Their horses became entangled and traffic came to a momentary stop as the drivers sought to free them, all the while shouting curses at one another. Ran dashed across managing to avoid getting stepped on by a gentleman who'd slipped his horse by the mess, and made it safely to the other side. Once there he made a big show of straightening his cloak and hat, while he searched the window of the tavern.

Sure enough he saw a man watching him. He was dressed rather shabbily, and appeared to be of average height when he rose from his seat upon catching sight of the Earl. Apart from that Ran couldn't see anything of him. He wore a large, patched coat which served to obscure his build, and he had a scarf around his face and an over sized hat upon his head. Ran would never be able to identify him unwrapped.

Huffing into his collar he stepped toward the door just as the man moved to exit it.

"Ran?"

The Earl jumped and turned to his left, blinking in surprise.

"Yohji?" he said, staring at his cousin. Then he turned back to the door of the tavern just in time to see the man mark their exchange. He backed away from the exit and disappeared into the dark at the back of the tavern. "Damn."

"What are you doing here?" the Prince asked and Ran noted the false cheer in his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said turning back to face his cousin. "Where's Omi?"

Yohji seemed to sense that Ran wasn't in any mood for pretense and he sagged where he stood.

"He's running an errand for me," he answered. "I was going to wait for him in the coffee house Ken and I went to yesterday. What about you? Are you through with your errand?"

Glancing again at the tavern Ran nodded.

"Aa. I could use a warm drink," he admitted and allowed his cousin to guide him down the side walk.

Omi was waiting for them in front of the coffee house, hopping from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep warm. His eyebrows rose when he saw Ran but he didn't say anything.

"Well?" Yohji asked immediately, an edge to his voice that Ran didn't like.

"I don't have anything yet," his servant informed the Prince. "But the apprentice I spoke to is pretty sure he can get it. He and another boy live in."

Yohji frowned but nodded.

"Just what are you two up to?" Ran asked sharply.

"This isn't the place," Omi said quickly before Yohji could reply. "I think we should take a cab to your club and reserve a private room for luncheon. Don't you agree, Yotan?"

The Prince nodded reluctantly. He didn't seem to be thrilled by the idea, but at the same time appeared to realize Ran wouldn't let him go without answers. They flagged down a cab and took it to their club. Since they were early getting a room wasn't a problem and soon they were all settled before a cheery fire with a warm pot of tea and several hot dishes on a table before them.

"Now," Ran said once the footmen had departed, "what's going on?"

"So, Ken didn't mention anything to you?" Yohji asked carefully.

"Ken hasn't said anything to me that didn't involve Caroline since yesterday evening before dinner," Ran answered. "Although, he did appear to be bothered by something just before the play. I haven't had a chance to ask him about it."

"Yesterday we were passing a portrait studio on the High Street and I happened to notice a sketch they had on display in their window," Yohji said. "It was of Asuka."

Ran's spine stiffened in surprise then his face softened.

"Yohji," he said.

"Don't say it, Ran," the Prince snapped. "I need to know what happened."

"You do know what happened," Ran said quietly but firmly.

The Prince scowled but Omi interjected before he could speak.

"The apprentice I spoke with wasn't there when the portrait was done, but there's a journeyman that was. He said the sketches were done at several different sittings. He remembers that the portrait was ordered by a gentleman but the man didn't make much of an impression on him, unlike Asuka," Omi said with a smile directed at the Prince. "He's sure the studio has the gentleman's name on record. They keep a list of the portraits they've done, who ordered them, and the addresses where they were delivered to in a locked file."

"When was the painting done?" Ran asked, curious despite himself.

"Seven years ago," Omi answered.

"The year Asuka and I met," Yohji added.

Ran frowned in thought.

"What were you up to this morning?" Omi asked eying him. "And don't say you had an errand. I saw you secret away that letter even if no one else did."

The Earl narrowed his eyes at his servant, but fished the letter out of his coat pocket and handed it over.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken that's a blackmail note," he said.

Omi and Yohji stared at him a moment and then bent to read it.

_"My dear Earl Fujimiya, I regret having to write to you in this vein, but my current circumstances have forced me to this most distasteful act. I have information which you and the Duke Hidaka would rather not have made public. Please be so good as to meet with me on Tuesday morning at the Seasons Tavern, where we may come to a financial arrangement."_

"He's certainly polite, whoever he is," the Prince remarked.

"Did you meet with him?" Omi asked.

"No. I was about to when Yohji came upon me," Ran said with a scowl.

"Did you see the fellow?" the Prince asked.

"I believe so, but not well enough to recognize him," Ran said. "He was well wrapped in his winter wear. What could be seen of him looked to be average at best."

"You **are** going to tell Ken," Omi said with a significant look.

"Yes," Ran answered. "But I thought I would speak to the man first. Find out whether he really knows anything or is merely speculating based on my well known inclinations."

"I apologize for interrupting you," Yohji said.

"Don't. I should've let you know this morning what my errand was," the Earl sighed. "Well, I've no doubt I'll hear from him again. He saw me in the street, so he knows he caught my interest." He paused and met Omi's eyes. "I will be informing Ken when we get home."

His servant grinned.

"Good," he said with a chuckle.

"I just hope he's had a good morning, because this won't please him in the least," the Earl muttered.

vvvvvvvvvv

They could feel the tension as soon as they entered the front hall and knew at once that all was not well within the Kudou household.

"I believe your stepmother would like to see you in the drawing room, your Highness," one of the footmen informed Yohji. "The Earl and Mr. Tsukiyono are also expected."

"This does not bode well," Yohji stated.

"Where is the Duke? Has he returned from the Palace?" Ran asked.

"I believe he took to his room shortly after luncheon, my Lord," the servant replied then bowed as Ran began marching down the hall toward the drawing room, Yohji and Omi close on his heels.

When they entered the Grand Duchess gave them a dark look. It was more than a little unsettling since she was known for her patience and good humor.

"Well, here you are at last," she said sharply. "I hope you all had luck with your errands."

They all blinked as she snapped open her fan and began using it vigorously.

"Collette, whatever is the matter?" Yohji asked.

"Your cousin," she stated, closing her fan as she rose to begin pacing. The fan was obviously not enough to work out her agitation.

"What's wrong with Ken?" Ran demanded.

The Grand Duchess halted and turned a stern frown on the Earl.

"He has assaulted his dance instructor," she stated and snapped open her fan again.

They all stared. For a moment no one said anything and the only sounds in the room were the rustling of the Grand Duchess's skirts as she resumed her pacing and the fluttering of her fan.

"He assaulted..."

"His dance instructor," Collette nodded finishing Omi's sentence for him.

"What happened?" Ran asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. He suddenly felt a headache coming on.

Yohji took a seat in a chair, carefully schooling his expression into one of polite interest. Omi also took on as straight a face as he could manage and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Mr. Primmy, one of our leading instructors, was using a stick to encourage the Duke to keep his limbs in their correct places. Apparently his Grace took offense and removed the stick from Mr. Primmy," the Grand Duchess said without ceasing her pacing. "He then hurled the stick the length of the room where it broke across the face of a marble bust of the King's late father, his Majesty King Edward."

Yohji covered his mouth with his hand and Omi ducked his head as they both recalled that the late King had been known for his hard headedness.

"Worse yet the Duke refused to apologize and Mr. Primmy informed the King, in front of your father, that he refuses to continue teaching him," Collette stated, finally coming to a halt.

"A stick?" Ran asked darkly.

"A walking stick," the grand Duchess answered.

"Is Ken alright?"

Collette's eyes narrowed at him dangerously.

"The Duke is fine. Physically unharmed, if that is what you are asking," she stated. "Mr. Primmy merely tapped him, for emphasis. His Grace overreacted and his refusal to apologize reflects badly on all of us, but most especially on **you**."

Ran frowned.

"Where is father?" Yohji asked before the Earl could say anything that would inflame the situation.

"He returned immediately to court after bringing the Duke home. He is trying to cushion the blow," the Grand Duchess said carefully lowering herself into a chair. "I do hope for all our sakes he can get the King to listen. I expect you shall be summoned either tonight or tomorrow," she said to Ran.

"Hn," he grunted and left the room.

The Grand Duchess looked at Yohji and Omi.

"The man perhaps should have been warned against using his stick, but the Duke must learn the proper way of expressing his displeasure with something," she said. "He isn't normally a violent person."

"Only when roused," Omi commented.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Mama," Yohji said with a smile. "Ken is probably upstairs sulking because he disappointed you."

"We should just be grateful Ran was with _us_," Omi added. "Mr. Primmy might have lost his head rather than his stick."

vvvvvvvvvv

Ran walked to Ken's bedroom door rather than using the connecting door between their rooms. He knocked and waited for a response. When he didn't get one he knocked again. When that failed to get a reply he opened the door and peeked inside. Ken was laying on his bed staring dejectedly at the ceiling.

"May I come in?" Ran asked.

"Are you gonna yell?" Ken asked in reply.

"No," Ran said stepping into the room and gently closing the door. "I'm going to ask if you are alright."

Ken looked at him.

"I'm fine," he said miserably.

"Aunt Collette told us what happened," Ran said, crossing the room to perch on the edge of the bed.

"Is she still mad?"

"She's a little agitated, yes."

Ken sighed.

"He didn't hit me hard. It just surprised me and I got angry. Really angry," he said. "By the time I realized what I was doing I'd already done it. I felt bad about scaring Mr. Primmy, but I'm not sorry I broke his cane."

"Walking stick."

"Yeah, yeah," Ken sighed. "Anyway, so, no one wanted to hear that, I guess."

He sat up and gave Ran a hangdog look from under his bangs. The Earl smiled and brushed the long chocolate colored hair off the Duke's forehead.

"What do you think?" Ken prompted.

"I think someone should have warned Mr. Primmy against using his stick, and I think you overreacted, though not without reason," Ran said resting his hand atop Ken's head. "But I don't think the situation is as dire as Aunt Collette seems to think it is."

"Uncle Sakajo was pretty upset," Ken said. "he says we'll be summoned before the King again."

"I'm sure we will, but I'm not worried about his Majesty," the Earl said. "I've no doubt that this whole thing will be put to rights without too much effort, but this...," he said drawing the letter out of his pocket, "...is another matter altogether."

"What's that?" Ken asked accepting it from his lover. He opened the letter and read it, his brow furrowing. "What is this about?"

"Someone is trying to blackmail us," Ran stated quietly and Ken frowned at him.

"What do you mean? We have to give this person money or he'll tell the King about us?" he asked. When Ran nodded his brow darkened. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Ran admitted. "I only caught a glimpse of him before our meeting was interrupted. I wanted to find out just how much he actually knows before telling you. Now I'll just have to wait for another letter."

Ken looked angry and tense. He had crumpled the letter up in his fist and was squeezing it reflexively. Ran rested a hand over his lover's and smiled reassuringly.

"It is more than likely that this will all come to naught," he said. "This man is probably making assumptions based on my tastes, which are well known. Or he's simply hoping to embarrass me into paying with no real idea that we are together. I don't know where he could've learned that we are."

"You don't? Lots of people know," Ken said. "If you count the servants."

"True."

"And not all of them are alright with us bein' together."

Ran frowned thoughtfully.

"Like that butler at your mother's apartment," Ken pointed out.

"Ruttles? It's true he may not approve, but he's trustworthy," Ran said. "More than likely he doesn't care one bit what we do as long as we don't do it in my mother's drawing room. But you do have a point. And I can't say this sort of thing is uncommon, but usually if a servant wants money they'll approach you directly. I can't help but feel this is a stranger."

Ken pouted and Ran leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I didn't tell you to upset you," he said. "I made a promise I intend to keep."

"No secrets," the Duke murmured.

"Indeed."

Ran climbed off the bed and held out his hand to Ken.

"Come along," he said. "Time to apologize to Aunt Collette for worrying her. When the Grand Duke returns you can apologize to him as well."

"What about the blackmailer?" Ken asked allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"No sense in worrying about that until we hear from him again. Come on."

Ken grasped his coat sleeve and stopped him from leaving.

"Will you tell me what happened to Asuka?" he asked softly. "Not little Asuka, but...her mother. Will you tell me?"

Ran looked startled for a moment then sighed and nodded.

"She hung herself," he said bluntly and for a moment Ken didn't think he would say anything more. "They were living together. They had Asuka. They seemed happy. But...apparently she wasn't as happy as we all believed she was. Yohji had been spending more and more time at court at the King's request. Asuka couldn't go there. Her back ground forbade it. One evening he came home and found her." Ran stared hard at his hands for a moment. "He handled her death far better than I handled Richard's. He packed up their apartment and moved into his parents' home and focused on raising his daughter. But sometimes I think he hasn't really dealt with it."

Ken thought a moment and then smiled sadly. He wasn't sure what difference it would make, but he was glad to know.

"Thank you for telling me," he said and Ran nodded.

"Come on," he repeated and tugged on Ken's hand, pulling him toward the door.

"Hey, how long 'til we can go home?" Ken asked as they crossed the room, trying to cast off the sudden sullen atmosphere.

"We haven't even been here a week."

"I know, but so far this trip is worse than the last one," Ken sighed.

"It'll get better," Ran said with a chuckle.

"Promise?" Ken asked forlornly.

Ran turned to face him.

"Caroline's here this time," he said giving Ken a soft kiss. "Remember?"

Ken beamed at him and happily followed him downstairs where he apologized to both his Aunt and Uncle, and was forgiven after receiving a lecture on self-control and taking the time to think before acting. By dinner everything was put to rights, although as predicted the King wanted to see both Ran and Ken in the morning. The Earl reassured the Duke once again and told him not to worry.

vvvvvvvvvv

Omi made his way cautiously down the alley between the two buildings. He wasn't worried about being accosted, the alley wasn't that deep. And he wasn't worried about rats, it was far too cold for them to be stirring. No he was concerned that the angry looking matron from the rooms on the uppermost floor would dump another bucket of water out the window. She'd only missed him by inches the first time and he couldn't really move any faster on the icy cobblestones. Obviously she'd been dumping here for weeks. The ice was thick and smooth, and now slick with the quickly freezing layer of water.

Ran's gentleman braced himself against the wooden walls of the buildings and inched his way across the ice. A sudden loud bang from above made him jump and scurry forward, slipping and sliding his way to the end of the alley. When he reached it he looked up at the offending window and stuck his tongue out before quickly ducking around the corner.

At the back of the building was a small courtyard, which was shared by several businesses. One of them was the portrait studio. A set of steep steps led down to its cellar door. Omi approached them carefully. There was no one in evidence, but there was nothing odd about that. The day had begun at dawn for the employees even though the shop's patrons probably wouldn't arrive until later in the day. Omi made his way to the little wall beside the steps, leaned over it and knocked on the top of the door. After a moment it opened and the head of a young boy looked out.

"Yeah?" he asked when he spotted Omi.

"Is Jasper about?" Omi asked.

"Just a minute," the boy said and disappeared back inside.

A few minutes passed before the boy Omi had spoken to the day before emerged. He looked up and nodded in greeting.

"Did you get the information?" Omi asked.

The boy, Jasper, stepped out onto the icy bottom step and swung the door almost shut behind him.

"Yes, Sir, I got it," he said softly, reaching into a pocket on his grease covered smock. "The name was smudged, but the address was clear."

He handed a scrap of paper up to Omi who dropped a bag of coins down to him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"You gonna go there?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe later. I've got a meeting to get to. Why?"

"Strange place, that. My cousin's former master used to go there. Strange goin's on," Jasper commented with a shrug. "If you go there best be careful."

"Thank you. I will," Omi said sincerely, wondering just what it was that Jasper's cousin would think was strange.

The boy shrugged again, tucking the bag of coins into his smock, and disappeared back inside the shop. He shut the door firmly behind him.

Omi frowned and pushed the information to the back of his mind for consideration later just as he put the scrap of paper into his pocket. Just then he had a blackmailer to meet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: So, now we know about Asuka. It's hard to believe that I almost forgot to include this scene. That's why it's a good thing that I do a complete read through before posting! And this would've been up earlier but I was reading "Yotsuba" 4 with a cat on my lap. I love that kid!

Thanks for reading!

Burned Vamp: Brad/Ken jealous Aya? Umm, nope. Sorry. They've got other things to worry about. Thank you! Thank you! Yes, you may have some more. Thanks for reviewing!

Noir Raven Dravenwood: He's being blackmailed. Yeah, I think I may have added too many layers, but we'll see. Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I'm glad Caroline's back as well. Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 8**

Ken wasn't at all happy to be seeing the King again so soon, or under such embarrassing circumstances. Despite Ran's assurances he was worried, and the wink Yohji gave him as they passed him on their way to the King's private office didn't help either. Nor was he pleased to find that they were to be shown directly to his Majesty regardless of when they arrived or what the King was doing. That meant King John thought seeing them was more important than anything else he had planned for the morning. The thought didn't fill Ken with hope for an easy visit. Nor did the King's expression when they were shown into his private office. Scowling fiercely his Majesty excused all of his advisors and servants.

"Be seated, gentlemen," he growled once they were alone.

They sat and waited as King John glared at them silently for a few moments.

"When I offer advise and assistance to someone I expect them to be grateful," he said at last, rising from the seat behind his desk. "I expect the recipient of my charity to express their gratitude by meekly and humbly doing their best at whatever task it is that I have set them."

He leaned forward on his hands to stare down at Ken who pouted up at him.

"I do not expect them to pay back my attentions with violence. Violence, Sir, and no apology for the wanton destruction of personal property."

"I'm sorry I broke his walking stick," Ken said in a tone that suggested he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

The King's lips pressed into a firm line.

Ran cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty," he began.

"And **you**. Where were you while all this was going on? Weren't you aware that he needed constant supervision?"

"I don't need...!"

"**Your Majesty**," Ran said again, glaring Ken into silence before facing the King. "The Duke is truly sorry he broke Mr. Primmy's stick, **and** that he upset so many of his closest friends and relations."

The last statement struck Ken guiltily in the heart and he sagged morosely in his chair and pouted at the floor. He looked more the sulky child than he did the apologetic Duke. Ran sighed and continued.

"Given the circumstances of his upbringing perhaps Mr. Primmy should have been cautioned against the use of his stick."

"And that's your excuse is it?" the King demanded sternly. "You were raised as a servant by a brutal stepfather and now you're forever the heathen?"

Ken's head snapped up in surprise and Ran frowned thoughtfully. His Majesty remained standing, leaning on his desk and watching the Duke expectantly.

"I didn't mean to take the stick and break it," Ken said softly, meeting the King's eyes directly without flinching. "By the time I realized what I was doing the stick was in two pieces at the other end of the room. I...I scared myself," he admitted.

King John nodded slowly.

"Let us hope that by discovering this tendency you may now learn to curb it," he stated. "You **will** apologize to Mr. Primmy and you **will** replace his stick. A Christmas gift from my father to his, I might add."

Ken winced.

"And you **will** continue with your lessons. You will learn to deport yourself without the aide of Earl Fujimiya or Grand Duke Kudou or throwing a temper tantrum. Do I make myself clear, your Grace?"

Ken stared up at the King and nodded. "Yes, your Majesty," he said sullenly.

"Good."

The King carefully resumed his seat.

"I've decided to leave the dancing in the Earl's hands since he seems to believe that he will be more successful than one of our finest instructors," he said giving Ran a stern look full of exasperation. "I expect to see results, Sir."

"Yes, your Majesty," the Earl replied without a hint of emotion.

Ken glanced between them. A chill of apprehension ran down his spine and he tried not to shiver.

"And now I would like an explanation as to why you left the theater in the middle of a play," King John stated, leaning back in his chair.

Ken blinked in surprise.

"W-what?" he asked.

"I specifically instructed Sakajo to bring you and you left in the middle. Why?"

"I...I didn't like it," Ken stammered, caught completely off guard. "That wasn't me...or my life. I told you at the intermission."

"But the Earl just defended your actions with Mr. Primmy based upon the violence of your upbringing," the King countered.

"Y-yes, but...it wasn't like that," Ken insisted, not sure what to say.

"You were offended?"

"Yes."

"Because?"

"I wasn't that weak. I'm not like that."

"You're better than the circumstances of your life," the King said.

"Yes. I am."

"Which is why you'll learn to control your temper and deport yourself with grace," his Majesty said. "And that's why I wanted you to see that play."

Ken blinked again and noticed Ran shift in his seat beside him.

"Everyone of import in Town has seen that play," King John stated. "And they are all going to judge you based on it. Most of them probably already have. Do you see, Ken? Your past has caused a great deal of interest in you, but it has also created problems which you must overcome."

Ken glanced at Ran who was scratching his chin thoughtfully, a tiny frown pulled down the corners of the Earl's mouth.

"So, I will leave you to it," the King said, sitting back and folding his hands. "I expect much of you, young Ken, and I **will not** be disappointed."

"Yes, your Majesty," he replied, feeling far from certain.

The King waved them off and they rose together, bowed and left the office. Ken noticed that Ran was still frowning and he didn't like the look in his eyes at all.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After watching the tavern for a quarter of an hour Omi was certain he'd identified the man Ran had missed meeting the day before. Granted the establishment wasn't one of the finer ones on the street and couldn't boast a higher class clientele. But neither was it one of the lowest and so Ran's servant could be fairly certain that the man he was currently studying was indeed the blackmailer. He matched the Earl's description to a "t" and was even furtively watching the street beyond the tavern window with a hint of desperation.

Nodding to himself, Omi casually strolled in through the entrance. He passed the table where the man was seated and took note of the shabbiness of his coat and the tattered quality of both his hat and scarf. The later wrapped around his neck and face just as Ran had described, totally obscurring any distinguishable features.

Omi approached the counter and ordered a hot cider. He paid and with his drink returned to the table where the man hadn't stopped searching the street. So, he knew the Earl on sight but not his servant. That suggested the man's information was limited at best. Interesting. Without further ado Omi plunked his drink down on the table and dropped into the vacant chair completely startling the blackmailer who jumped. Omi hid his satisfied smirk.

"You are watching the street rather intently, Sir," he said with an easy smile. "Waiting for someone?"

The man's eyes, barely visible under the brim of his hat, narrowed at the question and Omi allowed his smile to widen in an unthreatening manner. He thought the man must be close to his own age as there were no age lines evident around his eyes.

"Someone of importance perhaps?" he prodded before sipping his cider.

The blackmailer glanced around the interior of the tavern, visibly noting everyone within before settling his eyes on Omi again. No one was paying them any mind. The few people present were intent on their own business.

Ran's servant raised his eyebrows in a silent question and the man nodded.

"I have a message for you," Omi said softly. "Go outside and wait in the alley one street over."

The man's eyes narrowed again, but Omi ignored him in favor of taking another sip of his cider. He was now fairly sure that it was watered down and not worth what he'd paid for it. Oh well. There was nothing he could do about that. He continued drinking as the blackmailer left the table and the tavern, proceeding as instructed down the street toward the next block.

"Oi, this 'ere's got more water in it then cider," he cried loudly, glaring at the barkeep who scowled back.

"Don't like it, drink somewhere else," the man replied with a snort.

Omi pushed back his chair loudly and stomped to the door. He slammed it on his way out and put on a good show of marching angrily away, for a half a block. By the time he reached the alley his gait had returned to his casual stroll and he rounded the corner easily, coming face to scarf with the blackmailer.

"Where is Earl Fujimiya?" the man asked in a quiet, raspy whisper.

"He was summoned to the Palace this morning," Omi replied, taking note that the man was his height despite the added stature of his high heels. He'd appeared taller when sitting. "I've been sent to speak on his behalf."

The blackmailer considered his statement for a moment before thrusting a note at him. It was tightly clutched in a heavily mended glove which Omi could easily tell was too large for the man.

"Tell 'im to read this 'an follow the instructions," he said hoarsely.

"Or?"

"Or certain relations that the Earl and the Duke don't want made public will be revealed," he said, his raspy whisper rising slightly, and Omi wondered whether he'd even noticed that his formerly bad speak had miraculously improved, or perhaps it was a phrase he'd memorized. It sounded rehearsed.

He took the note.

"I'll let him know," Omi stated. "Where can he reach you should he need to?"

"Just do what the note says," the blackmailer said brushing past him and stepping back out into the street.

Omi watched him head back toward the tavern. He stuffed the note into his coat pocket before quickly undoing the buttons and pulling it off. It only took him a moment to turn it inside out and pull the sleeves through. As he shrugged back into it he left the alley in pursuit of the blackmailer, refastening the buttons as he went. When that was done he pulled a scarf from what had been an inside pocket and wrapped it around his neck and face.

Ahead of him, not half a block away, the blackmailer looked back over his shoulder before crossing the street. Inside his scarf Omi smiled and followed.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

"I can't believe I have to have more lessons," Ken griped as he and Ran made their way from the King's private office through the long sitting rooms.

Ran could feel every eye follow their progress, most with haughty nonchalance, some angry jealously, and he grunted in response. In the next room he spotted his cousin and the Grand Duke, but before he could steer Ken in that direction a courtier stepped out in front of them bringing them both up short.

He was carrying a small silver tray upon which was resting a white card. As they stopped before him he bowed low and presented the tray. Ken looked at Ran in bewilderment and the Earl nodded at the card. Frowning, the Duke picked it up and read the small delicate writing.

"It's from the Crown Prince," he said, then glanced around as if suddenly noticing they weren't alone. "He wants to see us," he said more softly.

Ran frowned as well and looked at the courtier.

"If you would follow me, gentlemen," he said with an inclination of his head, then he turned on his heel and moved to exit the room without waiting to see if they would follow.

Ken blinked as the man opened what had appeared to be part of the wall to reveal a narrow corridor. Ran felt Ken glance his way again but he was frowning into the next room where Yohji was frowning back. The Prince looked surprised and non to pleased.

"Ahem."

The two turned to find that the courtier had paused just beyond the door and was watching them expectantly. Ran bowed slightly to indicate that Ken should precede him and the Duke took a deep breath before moving forward. Whatever it was the Crown prince wanted Ran doubted it would improve the Duke's bad mood. Ken hadn't been impressed in the least by his other cousin's behavior the night of the ball and had expressed a disinclination to get to know him better. That had suited Ran and Yohji just fine, but now it seemed his Highness was taking the initiative in furthering their acquaintance.

Ran worked at schooling his expression back into his customary indifference as they made their way along the corridor. Ken may be upset by the prospect of more dance lessons, but Ran found the King's persistent interest in his lover far more troubling. And now they were summoned before the Crown Prince. The Earl felt sure that there was more going on than an uncle's concern for a misplaced nephew. He endeavored not to frown.

They exited the corridor onto the grand hallway, crossed it and proceeded down another hall, up some stairs and through two large rooms before being shown into a luxurious suite. It was all white and gold and to Ran's mind entirely overdone. Seated in the center of it on an overstuffed settee was the Crown Prince. He looked resplendent in a dark gold coat and white waistcoat with gold embroidery. His hair was pulled back in the customary tail and his spectacles flashed, hiding his eyes.

"Ah, my dear cousin, Ken," the Prince said in what sounded like an attempt at welcome but wasn't quite. Behind his spectacles his golden eyes settled on Ran. "And I see you've brought the Earl. Welcome, gentlemen."

Ken, who'd been looking around the suite, frowned at the Crown prince in surprise before remembering himself and bowing. Beside him Ran did likewise, but somewhat more stiffly, and Ken noticed his lover's tight expression out of the corner of his eye.

"Please, cousin, sit and be comfortable," the Crown Prince said indicating the chair across from him.

"Your Royal Highness," Ken said and moved to the chair a little cautiously.

"Call me Crawford," the Crown Prince said with a small smile that lacked any real warmth.

"Crawford," Ken nodded and sat. Ran, he noticed, remained standing behind him.

"Refreshments? Tea and biscuits, perhaps?" Crawford asked motioning toward a young man in the uniform of a personal assistant that Ken hadn't noticed. "I don't know how they compare to your country cuisine, but our tea biscuits are rather tasty."

The Duke blinked, unable to decide whether the Crown Prince was being nice or making fun of him. Unlike his father, the King, the Crown Prince gave him no clue about how to behave or what he was expecting. And he certainly didn't put the Duke at ease at all. He looked at the assistant who had stepped forward and was awaiting his reply. His face was completely devoid of any emotion, much like Ran's, despite his obvious youth.

"Tea sounds good," Ken answered with care. "Thank you."

The assistant bowed and turned to the Prince who waved him off without so much as a glance. Ken realized suddenly that the man had never taken his eyes off him, and he shifted in his seat nervously as the Prince continued his appraisal. After a moment Crawford's mouth twitched up into another small smile.

"You're less talkative than I guessed you'd be," he stated.

"I'm...not sure what to say," Ken admitted with a small smile of his own. "I thought you didn't like me."

"Really?" Crawford said and tilted his head as if he were considering something. "Truthfully I haven't made up my mind yet. Be assured that if I didn't like you you would know it."

Ken frowned but before he could speak one of the doors beside the fireplace opened and a tall elegantly dressed man strode in without waiting to be announced. He moved with the grace of a lazy cat and had an air of self-important arrogance that even the Crown Prince didn't seem to possess. He paused by the door to survey the room with green eyes a shade deeper than Yohji's and smiled when they landed on Ken.

The Duke blinked at the man and tried to look away but he couldn't. He was captured by the man's most shocking feature, his hair. It was long and loose in a stylishly unkempt fashion, but more than that it was bright orange and held away from his eyes by a bright yellow scarf which clashed with it spectacularly.

Ken felt his jaw drop open despite his best efforts to keep it closed.

"I thought I told you I'd see you later," Crawford said coldly in what sounded like frustrated anger.

"I grew bored," the man answered easily, his nasally voice relayed arrogant disdain. "Farf won't play with me, and Nagi's hiding again."

The Crown Prince released a sigh that sounded more like a growl and Ken managed to drag his eyes back over to his cousin, only to find him scowling in a very Ran like manner.

"The boy has duties," Crawford said. "Very well. Allow me to introduce one of my companions at arms, Lord Frederick Von Schuldig. A Baronet. This is my cousin of whom we've heard so much, Duke Ken Hidaka."

"It is indeed a pleasure, your Grace," the Baronet bowed elegantly, flourishing the lace handkerchief he'd been carrying. He approached them with a feline grace and eager curiosity. His green eyes glittered with fascination and Ken heard Ran take a step closer to the back of his chair.

The Earl's sudden movement brought the Baronet up short and Ken resisted the urge to turn around to see his lover's expression. Instead he slowly rose to his feet and returned the bow while trying to recall the appropriate title for a Baronet.

"A pleasure, Sir Von Schuldig," he said and blinked upon rising to find the Baronet holding out a hand to him. Hearing Ran clear his throat and thinking that the Earl was prompting him, Ken reached out and took it.

Baronet Von Schuldig let out a little laugh from deep in his throat and smirked.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said as he brought Ken's hand to meet his lips. The Duke jumped and snatched it back, causing the Baronet to laugh again. "Oh, Bradley, he is sweet, isn't he?"

"Enough, Schu. He doesn't like it," the Crown Prince stated in a tone that brooked no argument. His orange haired friend shrugged and dropped unceremoniously into a vacant seat to his right.

Ken frowned darkly as he felt a surge of anger and he wiped the back of his hand off against his coat. The tiny bit of interest he'd had in his royal cousin and the little bit of hope he'd harbored about getting to know him soured. He felt completely out of his depth and longed to get away from the Palace and its inhabitants entirely. He turned his frown from the Baronet to the Crown Prince who raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Ken asked brusquely, not caring whether his cousin were offended or not.

The Baronet snickered as Crawford's already cool gaze turned cold.

"Have a care, Kitten," the Baronet coo'd. "Mind you don't get too big for your boots."

Ken ignored him.

"I thought we might have tea together," Crawford answered. "Perhaps even luncheon, but it appears you are not in the mood to be civil."

Ken pouted. He heard Ran take another step closer and felt his lover's hand settle on his shoulder.

"Do forgive his Grace's rudeness, your Royal Highness," the Earl said without a hint of feeling. "He's just come from seeing his Majesty, the King."

As he spoke Ken felt Ran press him back down into his seat and he complied with some resistance, not in the least bit happy to have to remain in the Crown Prince's company.

"Ah, yes," Crawford nodded. "Where you were reprimanded for breaking dear Mr. Primmy's stick."

"I heard it was a family heirloom," chirped the Baronet.

Ken felt his pout bending toward another frown as the man fairly cackled with glee.

"So, the kitten has claws!" he crowed. "But why unleash them on poor Mr. Primmy?"

"Why, indeed?" Crawford asked with a smirk. "What did the poor old fellow do to you, my dear cousin Ken?"

Ken's eyes narrowed at the Crown Prince whose expression suggested he already knew the answer. He felt Ran's hand on his shoulder tighten, willing him to be careful.

"He struck me," Ken answered, deciding that his best bet was honesty. It seemed to have worked with the Crown Prince before his friend arrived and he hoped it would work now. But from their faces he could tell they were expecting more. Too bad, he thought. He wasn't good at the games people played at Court.

Crawford rumbled a small laugh and seemed to smile a bit when it became apparent that Ken wasn't going to continue. It looked more natural than his previous attempts and Ken felt some of his anger slide away.

"I have to admit I admire you, Cousin," he said. "Many were the times I suffered under Mr. Primmy's exacting eye. And not once did I give him payment for it. So, what is your punishment to be?"

"I have to apologize and replace the stick," Ken answered as he began to relax a bit. He felt Ran release his shoulder after giving him a small squeeze.

"And the lessons?" Crawford asked.

"Earl Fujimiya is to see to them," Ken replied and silently commended himself for remembering to call Ran by his title.

"Back safely in your keeper's hands," Crawford said, his smile turning a bit more menacing as his eyes met those of the Earl. "You seem to be the only one who can handle him...my Lord."

Ken frowned again and gave in to the urge to look up at Ran. His lover's expression was unchanged but his eyes were spitting violet fire. Before anyone could say anything to inflame the situation further Ken forced out a somewhat shaky laugh and scratched the back of his head in what he hoped was a sheepish manner.

"Yeah, you're right," he said intentionally forgetting to use the Prince's title and allowing himself to blush. "Earl Fujimiya has had to put up with a lot. And Prince Yohji and Omi too. I can't remember how to behave, I can't learn how to dance, and now I've started over-reacting to things. Heh. No wonder your father got mad."

The other three men blinked at him and waited pensively. Then Crawford chuckled again.

"You are just as I've heard," he said with a small grin, then nodded toward the door.

Ken turned to see the butler bow in response and open the door for the assistant who wheeled in a small cart with their tea on it.

"Thank you, Nagi," the Crown Prince said with a smile. "Perhaps you haven't yet met my new assistant Nagi Naoe. He nearly had your place at court, Cousin."

Ken blinked in surprise and turned to study the youth who stood at attention beside the tea cart. He was pale with dark brown hair tied back in a tail, and large deep blue eyes. To all appearances he was nearly a head shorter than Ken and of much smaller proportions. The Duke found it hard to believe that the stoic young man had ever had the nerve to pretend to be him. He didn't look capable of it.

"Now, Cousin Ken, tell me all about your manor in the country and how our fair city compares with it," the Crown Prince commanded. "Leave nothing out."

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Omi leaned around the side of the parked carriage as Ran's would be blackmailer slunk around to the side of the large building and disappeared through the servants' entrance. The young man frowned in thought and moved back around to where he could watch the front unobserved.

It was made of stone and quite large, four stories at least, with a large wing extending out of the center of its back. At a guess Omi thought it must have been an elegant apartment complex at one time. Its proximity to the docks along the river suggested as much. But in the years since its construction those particular docks had been changed from personal transport to the loading and unloading of supplies. As a consequence the area around the mammoth structure had changed from residential to storage, with many of the other large buildings either being converted to warehouses or left vacant and derelict as no one wanted to live there anymore. At least, no one of repute.

As he watched a large carriage pull to a stop before the steps leading up to the double doored entrance he reconsidered his original idea. Perhaps it had been an inn. The little drive just off the street that was large enough to accommodate large coaches suggested as much, as did the entrance itself.

A man in a dark coat and tricorner hat dashed from the coach and up the steps. He was admitted without incident and his carriage pulled away just as another arrived. A coach with painted doors bearing a coat of arms that made Omi's eyebrows rise in wonder. As the coach stopped a tall figure in a brilliant blue topcoat shot out of the doors, down the steps, and into the coach. Then away it went to be almost immediately replaced by another.

Omi drew in a deep breath through his scarf.

"And just why would the Marquis of Dunlow be spending time in an old inn?" he muttered, but he thought he already knew the answer.

Shrugging further into his coat and tying the scarf higher around his face he strolled out into the street and passed casually in front of the building to get a good look at the numbers painted above the doors, then he walked down to the end of the block where the street sign hung off the lantern post. He paused under it and fished the scrap of paper he'd gotten from Jasper out of his pocket. Glancing at the address he frowned deeply and shoved it back into his pocket. With a shiver he turned to head toward home. It was almost time for luncheon and he was expected.

As he passed an alley he caught sight of two small children. They were laughing and kicking a small chunk of ice between them. Omi watched them as he passed, the beginnings of an idea tickling the back of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Surprise! It's Nagi! Actually, one of you guessed!

I know, it's up early. Demanding four year old house guest! Enjoy and see ya next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

Author's Note: Sorry! Had trouble getting this up! Grrr!

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 9**

"Finally home!" Ken declared loudly and with evident relief as he and Ran entered the hall of the Grand Duke and Duchess's house. "I've never been so happy to leave a place," he continued as they were set upon by the waiting under butlers and footmen. "What is with that guy anyway? Why ask me all that stuff if he doesn't care about it?" he demanded with rising temper.

When Ran failed to answer Ken pouted.

"I know why," he continued. "So he could make fun of me, that's why! What am I supposed to do? Not answer? He's the damned Crown Prince!"

"Ken," Ran said in warning and the Duke frowned.

"The least you could'a done was sit down with me," he said accusingly.

"As I told you in the coach," Ran replied with forced calm, "I wasn't invited. I couldn't sit down without an explicit invitation. He only permitted me to stay because you brought me in with you. Next time read the card more carefully."

With that the Earl headed off down the hall toward the drawing room.

"Hey! I didn't want to go see 'im by myself!" Ken cried as he followed.

"And judging by your behavior I'd say it was a good thing you didn't," Ran said without turning.

"Well, what would you have done? If that creepy orange guy kissed _your_ hand?" Ken demanded.

They'd reached the drawing room door and Ran paused with his hand on the latch. He turned worried violet eyes on his lover and sighed.

"I suppose...in your position I would have done the same thing," he admitted. "Now that you know what to expect from him I'm sure you'll be able to avoid it. In any case technically you outrank him and don't have to put up with his antics." Then Ran smiled and shrugged. "I wouldn't have let you go in there alone even if you had read the invitation correctly," he said softly and Ken felt his anger bleed away into the air.

"Is everyone at the Palace as twisted as those two?" he asked.

"No. Some are much worse," Ran answered.

"That kid, Nagi, he didn't seem too happy. Did he?" Ken asked.

"No, he didn't," Ran agreed and opened the door to the drawing room.

They were greeted by the sight of Collette sitting in her favorite chair showing Caroline her latest efforts at embroidery.

"Ah, here they are," the Grand Duchess said with a smile as Ken trotted across the room to hug his sister hello. "We heard you coming," she added with meaning.

"I apologize if we disturbed you," Ran said bending to kiss the cheek she offered him.

"I take it things didn't go so well?" Collette asked as Ran settled on the settee beside her chair.

"I have to have more lessons," Ken pouted. He was getting good at it.

"Well, that's no more than we expected," the Grand Duchess commented, waiting for more.

Ran obliged her.

"He had tea with the Crown Prince, Baronet Von Schuldig and one Nagi Naoe who was his one time impersonator," the Earl said.

"Oh, I see," Collette replied with a knowing nod.

"He kissed my hand," Ken stated with a frown and rubbed it again on his coat.

"The Crown Prince?" Caroline asked in shock.

"No, that...Baron."

"Didn't you warn him beforehand?" Collette asked Ran.

"I didn't know he was back in Town," the Earl replied. "He wasn't at the ball."

"Oh, he was left off the list," Collette said. "Some naughty bit of business with one of the Palace chambermaids. He's been in Town a fortnight at least."

"We'll endeavor to avoid him in future," Ran stated coldly.

"When do your lessons start?" Caroline asked Ken with a wide smile. "Where are you taking them?"

"I..."

The door to the drawing room opened and Omi came in. His cheeks were bright red, as was his nose, and he was rubbing his hands together vigorously.

"H-hello, everyone," he greeted stiffly.

"Dear, Omi!" cried the Grand Duchess. "Come in, come in, and settle by the fire. Would you like a wrap?"

"No. No, thank you, your Grace," Ran's servant said as Ken shoved him into an arm chair set before the fireplace.

"Summon Fitzy and have her bring some warm cider," Collette commanded, but Ran was already at the table pouring a small glass of brandy.

"This should do it, Aunt," he said placing the glass in Omi's cold hands.

The young man sipped it slowly and sighed.

"Thank you," he said again as he felt the alcohol warm him from the inside. "I completed my errands," he said and Ran nodded. "Oh, and I may have an idea that'll help Ken with his dancing."

"Oh?"

"Hunh?"

"Hn."

"Really?" Collette said with a blink of surprise. "Splendid."

"Can I help in any way?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"Sure," Omi chirped brightly. "He'll be less likely to step on the toes of his beloved sister."

"Or kick her," Collette added.

"Or trip her up," Ran said with a nod.

"HEY!" Ken cried indignantly.

"Are you to continue with Mr. Primmy?" the Grand Duchess inquired.

"No. He's been placed back in my hands," Ran said as he leaned against the fireplace mantel. "If you have an idea, Omi, then by all means pursue it."

"I will," Omi replied stoutly. "When shall we start?"

"I can't come tomorrow," Caroline said. "I have a prior engagement. But I'm free after lunch on Friday."

"That'll suit me. Ken?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" the Duke asked Caroline curiously.

She blushed.

"You have a sword lesson tomorrow morning and a fitting in the afternoon at the tailors," Ran reminded his lover in a tone that said it was rude to ask a Lady her personal business. "Friday afternoon will be fine. Unfortunately Aya has engaged me for a visit to the silk warehouses."

The Grand Duchess and Caroline began to giggle at the look on his face.

"My dear, Ran. You look as though you're headed for your own funeral," Collette laughed.

"I suspect I would find my funeral somewhat more entertaining than shopping with my sister," the Earl replied with a smirk.

"Oh! I happen to know that shopping with Aya isn't nearly so gruesome as you seem to find it," the Grand Duchess laughed.

"I'm sure you don't find it so, dear Aunt Collette," Ran said a soft chuckle.

A knock at the door announced Fitzy who entered and curtsied.

"Begging your pardon, your Grace," she said. "Luncheon is served."

"Excellent, Fitzy. Thank you," Collette said rising and smoothing out her skirts. "Shall we everyone?"

vvvvvvvvvv

Yohji and Ran both frowned as they studied the scraps of paper Omi had given them. They were in gathered in the Prince's bedroom around the table before his fireplace. It was late, well past the time the Asuka and the Aunties were put to bed. The Grand Duke and Duchess were out at a card party and hadn't yet returned.

Ken shifted in his seat as he watched his cousin and his lover silently contemplating their notes. Their expressions were tight and the tension in the room was palpable.

"He wouldn't give you an address where I could reach him?" Ran asked quietly.

Omi shook his head.

"But I followed him," he said. "To the same address Jasper gave me for Yohji."

The Prince's head shot up and Ran's frown deepened.

"The same place?" the two asked at once.

Omi nodded.

"What does that mean?" Ken asked. "The guy that ordered Asuka's portrait is blackmailing Ran?"

"Well...the thing is..."

"Out with it, Omi," Yohji commanded.

"I don't think just one person lives there," he replied as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"Hunh?" Ken asked.

"I think...it might be a brothel," Omi blurted out, then waited anxiously for Yohji's reaction.

The Prince snorted.

"That wouldn't surprise me in the least," he said dryly. "I'm well aware of Asuka's inauspicious past. I half suspected that's what we'd find."

Omi seemed relieved but Ran was still frowning.

"What sort of place is it?" he asked.

"Stone front, large, big front entrance," Omi said. "I think it might have been built as an inn. Back when people were using the river more than the roads."

The Earl nodded.

"While I was there I saw a lot of coming and going. The Marqius of Dunlow exited and made quite a hasty departure," Omi went on.

"Are you sure?" Ran asked.

"It was his coat of arms on the coach, I know that much."

"He's taking a risk," the Earl commented.

"I wonder that he had the nerve to use his own equipage," Yohji said with a chuckle and Ran snorted.

"Why? Who is he?" Ken asked.

"He's currently serving as his Majesty's Minister of the Interior, but he's also an outspoken proponent for the League of Moral and Ethical Behavior," Ran explained. "It wouldn't look at all good for him to be seen exiting a brothel."

"Oh, I don't know," Yohji drawled. "I think that depends on who's watching. I'd be greatly amused to see his face if he were caught by say, the press. I can just hear his stuttering now."

"If indeed it is a brothel," Omi put in.

"And if his business there weren't legitimate," Ran added.

"Like what?" Yohji asked incredulously.

"Like trying to close the place down or reform all the prostitutes," his cousin answered.

"By himself?" the Prince snorted.

"Well, he certainly didn't act like a man who'd just come from a meeting about morals and ethics," Omi said. "He acted like he was trying not to be seen."

"What's your note say?" Ken asked, prodding Ran with his elbow. He was bored listening to a discussion of a man he'd never met.

"It says would I please be so kind as to deposit 'x' amount in 'x' bank account as soon as can be arranged," Ran paraphrased blandly. "If I don't he promises to expose my relationship with you to the press, and through them the King. Fairly standard I would guess."

Yohji nodded.

"No doubt the bank account was opened under an assumed name," Omi commented.

"Indeed," Ran agreed.

"Well, he was a little guy," Omi said off handedly. "No taller than me, and thin too. Just wore an enormous coat."

"And that brings us to 3849 Charmingcross Lane," Yohji said holding up his own note. "When shall we go? It's too late tonight."

"Why is it too late?" Ken asked.

"We're past the busiest evening hours. Things will be slowing down now," the Prince answered.

"So?"

"This isn't like sneaking into Asataiyo," Ran explained. "It's easier to enter an establishment of this nature unnoticed when everyone inside is most likely already occupied."

"Or at least when they're expecting to see people coming and going," Yohji added.

"Unless it's some sort of club."

"That, dear Omi, is why we'll be using the servants' entrance," Yohji replied airily. "So, what's tomorrow?"

"Thursday," Omi answered.

"We're to meet Aya and Mama for dinner and then attend the opening of the new pleasure garden. It'll be late when we get back and Collette is expecting us for supper," Ran said and Ken groaned. "I think you'll like it," the Earl continued turning to his lover. "They have winding paths littered with ice sculptures lit by hidden torches and skating on the pond."

"Skating?" Ken asked brightening.

"Ahem!" Yohji coughed loudly. "Try to stay focused, won't you?" he said with a baleful look at his two cousins. "Friday?"

"Aunt Collette has engaged us to attend the debut of that composer she helped sponsor," Ran said. "He's finally finished his symphony. Then dinner here afterward with cards to follow."

"Oh, yes. I'd forgotten," Yohji muttered. "Saturday?"

"The opera," Ken spat distastefully and the others smiled.

"Oh, yes," the Prince chuckled. "The one his Majesty ordered for Christmas. Remind me of the delay?"

"Lack of talent," Omi snorted with a laugh.

"Just how many of these things are there gonna be?!" Ken demanded. "My life isn't that interestin'!"

"No dinner plans?" Yohji asked and the others shook their heads. "We could duck out," he suggested.

"We'd better not," Ran said. "The King was none too pleased that Ken missed half of the play. He'll doubtless be watching us."

"Ah. How about afterward? It should still be fairly early. We could beg out of dinner on the grounds of Ken's ill humor. Say we're going to our club to nurse his wounded pride," the Prince said.

There were nods of approval all around.

"Good," Yohji said. "Saturday after the opera we'll see about your blackmailer and Asuka's admirer."

With that they parted for the night.

"I'm sorry about today," Ken said as he and Ran made their way toward their rooms.

"Hmm?"

"I mean about our fight in the coach and the hallway downstairs," the Duke explained. "I'm just not having a very good time this trip."

"I know you don't like Town," Ran said resting a hand on his lover's lower back, "but it's not all bad. You have your sword lesson tomorrow morning."

"True."

"And the lecture on new irrigation techniques tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah."

"See? There are some fun and interesting distractions," Ran said as they came to his door and he opened it. "And you couldn't see Caroline at home, could you? Not without Justine and April."

Ken made a face and Ran chuckled.

"You just need to learn to focus on the fun things and let the rest go," the Earl continued as he closed the door behind them and pulled Ken into a hug. "Just do your best. I know you'll be fine."

Ken nodded into his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm so glad I have you," he said.

"Me too, Love. Me too."

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Between his sword practice, luncheon with Ran and Aya, and the irrigation lecture with Omi, Ken was kept well entertained all day Thursday. Yohji had once again accompanied his father to court and after wondering briefly what the attraction was, Ken shrugged and followed Ran's advice. He let it go and focused on other things. Dinner with the Fujimiya women was fun, and he completely enjoyed the pleasure garden. Although quite cold the pathways were secluded enough for stolen kisses with the Earl, and the sculptures of ice that dotted the formal walks were interesting. They were warmed by hot drinks and roasted nuts before proceeding to the large frozen pond. Someone had sprinkled flowers just below the surface of the ice to make it seem like an enchanted pool and couples could be seen skating in figures around them. Skating turned out to be another of Ken's great loves and his companions had a devil of a time getting him off the ice so they could get home for a late supper.

He spent Friday morning composing a letter to Mrs. Hudson and the rest of his family at home. It turned out to be quite long and he was forced to mail it in halves as the paper wouldn't fold properly. He concluded by promising another letter soon and resolved to go shopping for gifts as soon as he could.

By the time Caroline arrived for his dance lesson he'd almost forgotten about it.

They gathered in the large music room. The Grand Duchess used it mainly for parties and the occasional small concert, although the evening's entertainment would be in a proper music hall. She led Ken, Caroline, and Omi inside and closed the door firmly behind them.

"Which shall I play? Harpsichord or pianoforte?" she asked indicating both instruments. They sat opposite each other in two of the corners of the room.

Ken blinked.

"Oh, your Grace, what a magnificent room," Caroline exclaimed, turning first one way and then the other to take it all in. "I must say you have the most exquisite taste."

"Oh, tut," Collette said with a pleased smile.

The room was quite wide and although sparsely furnished the elaborate wood trim on the walls, enormous hand woven rug, and ornate fresco of the nine muses on the ceiling were more than enough decoration.

Ken blinked again and thought it was a room grand enough for the palace itself.

"I think the pianoforte, please, your Grace," Omi said with a bow.

Collette curtsied and crossed the room to the desired instrument.

"Miss Sneller? Your Grace? Over here, please," Omi said formally as he directed them to a position nearer the Grand Duchess and out of the center of the room. "Now, Caroline, Ken has a basic knowledge of the steps," he continued and Ken's step-sister nodded her understanding. "Unfortunately his timing is awful and he's prone to turn in the wrong direction."

Caroline bit off a giggle and shared a sympathetic look with Ken who was pouting.

"Now, Ken," Omi said. "I want you to imagine that this is a game and..."

"We tried that," Ken interrupted. "Remember? I..."

"How could I forget?" Omi replied. "You knocked me into the fireplace."

"He didn't get burned," Ken said quickly to his sister at her sudden look of alarm. "His coat just got a little scorched."

"Luckily," Omi said loudly to regain their attention, "we're nowhere near either of the two fireplaces in this room, so Miss Caroline should be safe in that regard." Omi bowed to her before continuing. "_This time_ I want you to imagine Caroline as your teammate, which as your dance partner she is, and not your opponent. Then imagine _me_ as the inflated bladder."

"The bladder?" Ken asked perplexed.

"Yes," Omi nodded. "You have to get to the bladder, me, by using only the moves of the dance. So, your eyes and your body should follow me wherever I go. Each move, properly executed, receives a certain number of points. Missteps and wrong turns get deductions. I've calculated that a score of ninety-five will be a dance that will pass muster at court. A score of one hundred would be perfect."

Ken was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have him trying to add points on top of trying to dance, Omi," the Grand Duchess called from her seat at the pianoforte.

Ken frowned at her.

"I'll keep score," Omi said brandishing a stack of papers and a charcoal pencil. "I've broken down each dance by moves and awarded the possible points for each."

"My goodness," Collette said. "You certainly are thorough."

"Let's try walking through one," Caroline suggested. "As a practice run to get the hang of the idea. Shall we try the minuet, little brother?"

"Ken?" Omi prompted when the Duke didn't answer.

He eyed his step-sister and then shrugged.

"Okay. I'll try not to hurt you," he promised.

"Please do," Caroline said taking a deep breath.

"When you're ready, your Grace," Omi called to the Grand Duchess as Caroline and Ken took up their positions.

"I'll play it at a quarter of the time," Collette said and began gamely banging out a slow minuet.

As Ken and Caroline began to move at a walk Omi trotted around them. He stayed within Ken's line of sight, always moving in the direction the Duke should be turning. When he thought he needed it he directed his movements. Since it was a run through he called out the points they'd be gaining or losing depending on how well Ken preformed each step. By the end of it Ken was right where he should be and Caroline was unscathed.

"How was that?" Omi asked excitedly.

Caroline laughed and pressed one hand to her chest.

"Oh, I must admit, I was frightened," she giggled.

"Why that looked fine from here," Collette added. "Let's do another at the correct tempo."

"Just a moment, Aunt Collette," Ken said suddenly, holding out one hand to stop her from continuing. He had the most serious and thoughtful expression any of them had ever seen on him. The Duke looked at Omi with his face grave and said, "How is it scored again?"

And Omi knew he had him.

vvvvvvvvvvv

Ran followed Aya through the long room as she wove in and out among the rows and rows of shelves, each containing innumerable bolts of silk. He'd actually never stopped to consider just how many different kinds of silk there were, or all the different things one could do to it to change its appearance. There were bolts of all weights and colors. Some embroidered, some carefully patterned with dye. The scope made him dizzy.

How his sister could navigate her way through it all he had no idea. But she did and quite handily too. She'd already selected three bolts and sent them off with one of the apprentice merchants to be cut to her desired length, and she was carrying samples of two others. To compare to a gown she already had, or so she claimed.

He had to admit it was a damn sight cheaper to buy fourteen yards of material and give it to the tailor than it was to have the tailor buy it for you. The mark up was noticeable which was why he'd agreed to accompany her while their mother was at yet another tea.

"Here it is," she said and waved over yet another apprentice who'd been hovering. He readily pulled free the bolt of cerulean blue silk and held it out for her to examine. "Yes, this is just the color," Aya said with a decisive nod. "It will look divine embroidered with gold silk thread, won't it?"

"Indeed, Miss Fujimiya," the apprentice readily agreed. "How many yards?"

"Fifteen. Just to be on the safe side," she said then smiled at Ran. "We could use any that's left over to make something for Omi. It matches his eyes perfectly."

"I suppose," Ran said dismissively as the apprentice scurried off with the bolt. "However did you discover this place?"

"Mama's been coming here for years," Aya answered as they turned to head back to the front of the warehouse. "Speaking of Omi, who was that young lady I saw him speaking with so secretly the other day?"

"What? When?" Ran asked taken completely off guard.

"Wednesday morning I think it was," she said thoughtfully. "Yes. Mama and I were in the coach, just coming back from Countess Misekake's. We had breakfast with her, can you imagine? In her boudoir of all places. Anyway, Omi was in the street, I spotted him as we passed...well, off the street really. More like in an alleyway. Peculiar place to meet. So, who was she?"

Ran blinked several times as Aya waited for him to answer.

"Who was...she?" he asked as if he couldn't quite understand what she was asking him.

"Yes. She was covered from head to toe. I couldn't get a good look at her," Aya nodded. "And she was wearing pants! Only imagine! Do you think I could have a pair?"

"Absolutely not," Ran stated with a deep frown. "Why a woman?" he asked tersely.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked.

"Why do you believe it was a woman that you saw?"

Aya pouted at him in displeasure.

"The way she moved," she stated. "You could tell her frame was small under that monstrous coat she had on. The way it hung off her shoulders. And she moved carefully, as thought she knew it could give her away. Her steps were like those of a chamber maid trained to come and go without giving the slightest hint of her presence. Why? Don't you believe me?" she added with a touch of venom.

"You saw a lot from your coach," Ran muttered darkly, his forehead creased in thought.

"I'm observant," Aya snapped and marched hotly to the front where her cloth was wrapped in paper and awaiting payment.

Ran sighed.

He waited until they were both securely seated in the coach and tucked under the travel rug before he attempted and apology.

"I'm sorry, Aya," he said with feeling. "That person that you saw with Omi is trying to blackmail me, or more likely, acting as a go between for the real blackmailer. Omi was meeting them in my stead as I was summoned to the Palace with Ken."

"Blackmailing you," Aya repeated.

"Yes," Ran nodded wearily. Then he noticed her concerned frown. "But don't you worry about it. This is your first season out and you should have no thoughts other than the enjoyments of Town."

Aya smiled sweetly and paused a moment in thought.

"So, Omi failed to notice that she was a woman," she surmised. "She must have been hiding her voice."

Ran sighed and explained, realizing he wasn't going to get away with not telling her and knowing at the same time that he was creating another entry for her future memoirs.

"An old inn down here somewhere?" she asked when he'd finished, looking out the window of the coach at the warehouses they were passing.

"Several blocks over. To the east," Ran said with a nod.

"That's odd, isn't it?"

Ran chuckled.

"As I've never had this particular experience before I can't really say," he said. "But Yohji seems to think so."

"So, _Yohji's_ been blackmailed before," Aya said and Ran could almost see her taking mental notes.

"Ahem. Once or twice," he admitted.

"Ran, there should be no secrets between siblings," Aya stated, trying her hardest to look more concerned and less curious.

"Aya, it was a long time ago and it's Yohji's business, not ours'," Ran stated firmly. "If you must know then you'll have to ask him."

His sister gave him a pout but settled back in her seat. Rather than pursue it she pulled her silk samples from inside her bag and began describing what she had in mind. Relieved beyond measure, Ran willingly gave her his opinions.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Ran met Yohji and the Grand Duke just as they were entering the house. They exchanged a few pleasantries and Ran took his cousin's friendly jibes about fancy silks as they let their coats, hats, scarves, and boots be removed and replaced by shoes.

"Welcome home, your Grace," Fitzy called as they prepared to move to the drawing room. "You are eagerly awaited in the music room."

"Really?" Sakajo said, exchanging curious glances with his son and Ran. Then he shrugged and started off. "Then we'd best get along."

He led the way back through the house where they could hear the pianoforte being played with gusto.

"I chanced to run into the Marquis of Dunlow this afternoon," Yohji said softly in his cousin's ear as they walked.

"Oh?" Ran replied with interest.

"He turned three different colors before he settled on a light purple," the Prince continued, amused. "I thought he might die before he could tell me anything."

"What did you ask him?"

"What 3849 Charmingcross Lane is. I told him a mutual acquaintance had seen him exiting the establishment at great speed."

"And did he tell you anything?" Ran asked.

"When he found his composure he insisted that it was a boarding house that lets rooms cheaply to the under privileged. Said he was visiting an old acquaintance who'd fallen on hard times," Yohji said.

"Hn."

They'd arrived at the door and paused at a sudden outburst from within.

"Ow!" came Schon's voice through the door. "My foot!"

"It was in the way," came Hel's reply.

"Three points off for the misstep," Omi's voice overrode theirs', "and three more for shouting."

"Aw!!" both girls cried.

"Three more," Omi added just as the Grand Duke opened the door allowing them to enter.

"Papa!!" came a chorus of voices and Sakajo found his arms full of his youngest, Tot, who was sucking on a stick of peppermint. Asuka was right behind her and flung herself at Yohji who caught her with a laugh.

"What is going on here?" the grand Duke cried jovially.

"Dancing lessons," Tot said around her stick.

"And Cousin Ken and Miss Caroline are winning!" Asuka added excitedly.

"Winning?" Ran asked as he took in the scene.

Across the room the Grand Duchess sat at the pianoforte giving her all to the notes of the allemande. Nearby two couples, Ken and Caroline, Hel and Schon, were dancing. Ken with the fiercely determined look that he wore whenever he played football. Omi circled the couples clutching a sheath of papers and scribbling madly with a charcoal pencil.

For her part Caroline appeared to be having fun. She approached her brother without hesitation and even laughed gaily when he spun her. She looked in good health, no apparent bruises or limping, and her clothing seemed to be clean and intact.

Ran and Yohji exchanged surprised glances. From what they could see Ken appeared to be dancing well, if a little stiffly. But the dance wasn't quite over and Ran found himself holding his breath. As the minutes ticked by however Ken did not falter. He didn't miss a step or a turn, he didn't go off in the wrong direction, or accidentally kick, trip or slap Caroline. In fact he kept his arms completely under control and in the correct positions. When the dance ended everyone watching burst into loud spontaneous applause. The Little Ladies and Caroline curtsied, but Ken ignored them and turned eagerly toward Omi.

"What's my score?' he demanded.

"Ninety-five," Ran's servant answered.

"YES!" Ken cried pumping one fist into the air.

"You put your foot wrong in the second turn, Caroline corrected for you, and you're still too stiff. But otherwise that was the best one yet," Omi said with a grin.

"HA! I get your dessert," Ken crowed with a wide smile.

"Yes, yes," Omi nodded, waving him off.

"What about us?" Hel asked meekly.

"We really did try," Schon added with a batting of long, honey blond eyelashes.

There was a disapproving cough heard from the direction of the pianoforte and chuckling near the door.

"You two scored a forty-seven," Omi said honestly. "Here is a list of your mistakes which you can study later with your dance instructor," he said handing Hel one of the many pieces of paper he was holding.

"So we don't get your dessert?" she asked blinking up at him, trying hard for pitiful tears that weren't quite coming.

"Now, now, none of that," her mother called as she rose from the cushioned bench and approached them. "Omi only has one dessert and your cousin won it fairly. Be glad I don't take your's away. Your dancing was appalling to watch and your manners atrocious. I shall have words with your instructor when next I see him. And I think your father and I need to examine how much we spoil you."

The two girls pouted but wisely held their tongues.

"That was...amazing," Ran said in wonder as he joined Ken in the center of the room. "How?"

"Omi did it," Ken said proudly.

"Well, Ken tightened the rules. And it certainly helped that he'd managed to somehow memorize most of the dances over the last few months," Omi shrugged easily.

"Don't underestimate your role, Omi," Caroline stated. "You invented the game and the system of points."

"I hate to interrupt things, but if we're to make the debut of that lad's symphony we'd better get dressed and eat our dinner," the Grand Duke said suddenly, checking his watch.

Caroline checked her's and gasped.

"Oh, no! I'll be late to Lady Furmoy's!" she cried. "I'm sorry to run."

"Don't worry, my dear. Go, go, and give the lady our regards," Collette said ushering everyone toward the door.

"I will. Thank you, your Grace," Caroline said with a blush and a smile. "You dance divinely, little brother. The Earl will have a hard time keeping you to himself from now on."

"No he won't," Ken stated.

Goodbyes were called as the group broke up to prepare for their evening. And the Grand Duke lightened the hearts of his daughters by secretly promising them extra treats for tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I made up the silk warehouse. They had them, but I have no idea what they looked like. The breakfast in the boudoir however was true. Women often would have people over as they "prepared for the day". I very much like the idea of Aya noticing that the blackmailer was in fact a woman. Like knows like...sometimes.

Noir Raven Dravenwood: Wow. I guess you don't like the royal family. O.O Well, I guess they aren't any worse or any better than any other royal family. I can't really sick Weiss on them because they aren't assassins in this world. Sorry! But I'm glad you're enjoying the rest of it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 10**

The next evening Ken sat once again in the ornate royal theater in the box reserved for Grand Duke and Duchess Kudou. Although he sat with a frown and tried to look severe he was in actuality quite excited. Not because of the opera, which was due to start in a few minutes, but afterward they were going to sneak into the old inn Omi'd been watching. And Ken enjoyed sneaking. Not as much as football or riding or since his visit to the pleasure garden, skating, but he did enjoy it. He liked the thrill that filled him to bursting with energy. And he loved to release that energy with Ran once the sneaking was over. So he was actually looking forward to an eventful evening and having a hard time maintaining his frown.

Unfortunately his bad mood was a vital part of their plan, so he could not let his frown slip. His dark humor was to be their excuse for not dining in company at home and it was quite a bit of work to maintain it. Especially since Elinor had joined them. Ken loved Ran's mother, and he found it amazingly difficult to remain in a bad mood in her presence. Luckily Ran was there to help, although that tested his will power in a different way.

The Earl had intentionally sat next to Ken so his mother would be forced to speak past him when addressing the Duke. This also meant Ken was tucked securely into the corner of the box that allowed his back to be presented to everyone else seated inside it. So his very fake frown was directed out toward the audience and the stage.

"But what did she say was wrong?" Ran asked his mother.

"A headache," Elinor answered as she lazily fanned herself and studied the audience. "She was fine at dinner and then just as we were heading into the drawing room to await the coach she complained that her head had suddenly begun to ache."

Ken could almost feel Ran's frown and peeked sideways to see it. The Earl was also looking out into the audience, but his violet eyes reflected a hint of worry.

"That's rather odd," he muttered.

"Odd indeed," Elinor agreed. "I've never known Aya to be put down by such a small complaint. Even when she aught to be."

"Better to rest now then be worse off for it tomorrow," Ran said as though he were reassuring himself. "If she's still unwell in the morning send for a doctor."

"Now don't you go overreacting," his mother said with a gentle smile. "I'm sure it's nothing. She probably consumed too much at dinner. She ate as heartily as I've ever seen her."

Ran glanced to his left and caught Ken's eyes watching him. The Earl's face betrayed his concern for his sister, but Ken couldn't help feeling that Aya was probably fine and simply tired of going out. He certainly wouldn't be there if he didn't have to be. He'd warned her about how dull Town could be...suddenly he felt his own frown become closer to real. Ran's sister loved Town and wouldn't miss any opportunity to be out in it. But if she wasn't really sick then...she was up to something. If anyone enjoyed sneaking more than he did it was his lover's impetuous little sister.

Ken gulped and said a silent prayer that whatever she was doing it was at home in her room.

"I'm sure she's fine," he said to Ran with what he hoped was a believable smile as assurance. "Don't worry."

The Earl nodded then looked away from him as the lanterns were shuttered and the curtains covering the front of the stage were parted. The conductor in the orchestra pit struck his stick on his stand and a lively overture began.

Ken studied the man in the pinkish wig who'd written the latest version of his life, this time an opera. If he'd had something to throw the man wouldn't last the evening he was sure. Every few minutes he'd bow his head toward the royal box where Ken could just make out the shape of the King and he found himself rolling his eyes.

As the overture continued his eyes roamed over the stage. There weren't as many props as there had been for the play. In fact the stage was bare except for a single chair and a broom which was leaning against it. A relatively simple scene of a country kitchen was painted on a large canvas that hung across the back of the stage and was lit by two smallish chandeliers that hung over the stage itself and that was all. So it didn't seem likely that he'd have to watch himself being chained to a table at least.

Ken relaxed back into his seat.

The overture came to an end and the lights in the theater dimmed. Upon the stage a young woman in peasant dress crossed from one of the wings to the chair. After curtsying to the royal box and the audience she took up the broom and began to sweep. The music started again and she began to sing in a warm sweet soprano about how hard her life was.

It took Ken a moment to realize what he was seeing and hearing. Once he did he shot to his feet.

**"Hey!"** he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the stage. "I'm not a woman!"

His outburst startled not only the soprano, who stopped singing, but the orchestra as well and the music faltered. The audience's reaction was immediate. They burst into delighted laughter and there was a smattering of applause as the conductor wrapped his stick violently upon his stand again. He glared up at Ken who resumed his seat with a scowl. He could feel himself blushing furiously and wished he could sink down into the floor.

The music began again and the soprano took up her notes. Ken supposed that at least now he wouldn't have to fake his ill humor. But by the intermission he had to admit that it was easier to watch the opera with its dramatic music and beautiful scenery than it was the overdone play.

The composer had renamed the main character and created a new set of circumstances where her true identity was discovered. The prince didn't come galloping onto the stage to her rescue, but rather met her at a party where he was supposed to be falling in love with one of her two nasty step-sisters. Her natural beauty and ready wit couldn't be disguised by her servant's attire however and he fell in love with her instead. Promising to marry her despite the differences in their positions.

Ken actually found himself eager to find out what would happen as the curtains opened on act three, which turned out to be quite exciting. The couple were discovered by the evil step-mother who was determined to see one her daughters queen. She hired thugs to kidnap the heroine and lock her in a tower, but the prince, who had gone to his benevolent father for approval, sensed that something was amiss and intercepted them. There was a magnificent sword fight accompanied by everyone singing madly and the couple were reunited.

In the final scene they were wed and the heroine's true identity was revealed afterward by the ghost of her father. He accused his wife of treachery and thanked God for his daughter's true happiness which had freed him from his spectral prison. The love of the Prince and his willingness to look past the heroine's appearance to her true heart had won the day and they were destined for a happy ending.

As the last notes died away the audience burst into appreciative applause. Even Ken found himself clamping rather enthusiastically and had to tone it down a bit when Ran gave him a cautioning look. His pretend bad mood was in tatters and he was having trouble finding his frown when the lights came back up and they rose to prepare to depart. That's when he noticed Yohji.

The Prince was frowning morosely, his expression darker than Ken had ever seen it. The Grand Duke was speaking quietly in his ear but to no effect, and the Grand Duchess looked worried.

"No," Yohji replied sharply to something his father said, then with effort he continued more politely, "No, thank you, father. I think I'll go to my club. I'll see you in the morning."

The Prince bowed stiffly to the Grand Duchess and Lady Fujimiya.

"Good evening," he said and left the box with Omi hot on his heels.

"Perhaps you should go with him," Elinor said resting a hand on Ran's arm.

"Yes, please, Ran," the Grand Duke said with a worried frown.

"Of course," the Earl nodded. "Ken?"

The Duke bowed to the ladies and his uncle and followed his lover out of the box. They were in luck as the hall wasn't yet full of people, but there was no sign of Yohji or Omi.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked quietly as they hurried toward the stairs.

"I believe the opera struck a little too close to all his past hopes," Ran answered.

They found Omi at the entrance already dressed in his coat and holding theirs'.

"Where is he?" Ran asked tightly.

"Outside," Omi answered. "I think I convinced him to wait for us. I don't have to tell you what sort of mood he's in."

"No," Ran agreed. "We'll have to watch him."

Omi nodded and they headed out the door. Outside their coach was waiting for them, the Prince already seated inside.

"I've instructed the driver," he said. "Let us be off."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aya knew some plan was in the works as soon as her brother admitted that he was being blackmailed. Ran was never one to sit idle under such circumstances and she knew he'd never allow Ken to suffer because of him. Her idea was unintentionally confirmed by Ken the day before at luncheon. He not only didn't get upset at her mention of the opera, but even seemed to be excited about it. So she had a good idea when they would do whatever it was they intended and she was determined to be there.

Bribing the groomsman was easy. Although quite well paid there wasn't a servant anywhere who wasn't prepared to make a little extra money. And pretending to be ill wasn't that difficult either. After suffering one long illness one knew how to effect a smaller one. Nothing simpler. But getting out of her gown and corset proved to be nearly impossible without assistance. She'd ended up having to cut through the front laces to get the thing off and she was sure that would be noticed. Apart from that she was fairly confident on being able to get back from wherever it was she was going before anyone discovered her missing.

To ensure that no one checked on her she'd commanded the house keeper to stay away and had taken her room key so she could lock it behind her when she left. And her mother was due to spend the night at the Kudou's since she was to attend a late supper there followed by cards. So, provided she could get home before morning she was sure to get away with her scheme.

Putting the groomsman's spare uniform on proved much easier than getting out of her own clothing. She did take the precaution of wrapping her bosom and putting on one of her own heavy shirts and her heaviest stockings under his shirt and breeches for added bulk and warmth. After all, she was not used to being outside for long periods, not without a heavy fur lined cloak at any rate.

She stuffed the toes of his boots with the paper her silk had come wrapped in and braided her hair, tucking it under the waistcoat. Then covered her own hair with the dress wig he'd given her. It was heavy and would help to keep her head warm and help keep the tricornered hat on. Once the top coat was on and she'd fastened the little decorative cloak around her shoulders she added the hat and stepped before her mirror for a look at herself. As she moved she had to admit that even with the extra layers she felt a good deal freer than she did in her own corset and heavy paniers.

"Not bad," she said with a satisfied smirk. "I could pass for a tall boy of twelve, or perhaps fourteen if I had to. Yes, I think I'm ready."

Grabbing up his gloves and making sure she'd transferred her purse from her skirt she left her room, making sure to lock it behind her, and headed down the servant's stairs to the kitchen where she'd exit to the stables. Upon her appearance she was shouted at by the head groom for being late and swatted across the rump with a riding crop as she hurriedly took up position on the back of the coach. It left her smarting in more ways than one.

"Are you alright, Miss Aya?" the other groomsman standing beside her asked. He was the one whose spare uniform she was wearing.

"I'm fine," she stated and glared over her shoulder in the direction of the head groom who was waving the coach out of the stable door.

There was a lurch and they were moving. They'd have to travel around the block in order to come up at the front door of her mother's apartment and it gave her a chance to practice standing at the back of a moving vehicle. The other groomsman gave her hints and advice while alternately trying to talk her out of whatever it was she was about. She took his advice and dismissed the rest.

They stopped outside the door and her mother came out of the house and climbed into the coach with the assistance of one of the under butlers. Then they were off again, driving through the streets of the city into the night.

Aya found it quite exhilarating. She wasn't tall enough to see over the roof but she watched as they rode past her neighbor's apartments and out into the city which was alive with activity she'd never seen before. The street vendors were still open. Music came from corners where entertainers were gathered and taverns as they passed, and the street itself was full of bustling coaches and the shouts of drivers as they jockeyed for position.

Despite the cold she found herself full of energy and anticipation as they arrived at the theater. With great alacrity she hopped from the shelf and opened the door to the coach as the other groomsman lowered the steps. He assisted her mother from the coach and handed her off to a waiting valet from the theater.

Aya found it greatly amusing to have her own mother pass within a breath of her without recognizing her, or even giving her a second glance. She almost giggled, but held her tongue as she gamely closed the door once the steps were raised. The other groom motioned her back behind the coach.

"Are you sure about this, Miss Aya?" he asked worriedly. "I don't like to leave you here unattended. Perhaps I should stay."

"Nonsense. I'll be fine. If you stayed you'd only give me away, I'm sure," she said with confidence, although she had to admit to a certain level of nervous anticipation. "Should I need assistance I'll find Omi. He's sure to be here with Ran."

"You do that, Miss," he said and pulled something from inside his coat pocket. "Here. Take this."

She found herself accepting a small pistol and quickly tucked in into her coat pocket. It felt heavy and she wondered if it would be visible, and why he should bring it for her. Could he have guessed her true mission, or was he simply concerned for her safety out on the street alone?

"It's loaded, Miss. All you have to do is cock and fire it. Only remember you've only got one shot."

"Yes. Thank you."

The coach gave a lurch and began to move so the groomsman jumped on board. He hung on by one hand and called back to her.

"Get yourself to the side, Miss. There's fires there for those of us that have to stay and wait. Stay warm. 'N if you're not back by one then I'm tellin' Mr. Ruttles," he shouted as the coach gained speed and pulled out into the street.

Aya found herself darting out of the way of several others as she made her way around the side of the theater. Although she had no idea what it was servants did when they had to wait she hoped she'd be able to begin recording her notes. She'd slipped several sheets of paper and a charcoal pencil into her coat.

As it turned out she was far too distracted by the sights and sounds to even think about starting her notes. Along the side of the theater were several large fires lit right on the side of the street. Servants wearing livery of all stripes were gathered there. Some simply warming themselves by the fires, many drinking from tin cups provided by street vendors and many more playing at dice and any other form of petty gambling. There were even a few stepping around the back of the theater with promiscuous looking women. That all this could be going on outside the theater while the highest ranking members of society sat inside shocked her greatly, but it also made her giggle in delight.

Avoiding those interested in the most nefarious of entertainments she slipped among the others with eager interest. Even daring to sample a cup of the bitter ale being sold and trying her hand at dice.

She was so entertained she almost missed the call from a side door that the opera was ending. She hurried to collect her winnings and get back out front. She was aided by the other servants less than eager speed.

Once out front she took up a position that would allow her to see who was exiting the theater. To her astonishment it was her cousin Yohji who came out first and not Omi. He appeared to be in a foul mood and called loudly for his coach to be readied. Just as she'd suspected, the Prince had hired a coach to wait for them rather than use his father's which would be returning from the house.

Aya watched as her cousin waited impatiently for the coach to be brought around. When it arrived he spoke hastily to the driver before climbing inside. As quickly as she could she made her way around it, being careful to not be noticed. She acted as though she were heading for the next carriage down and then dashed between them. Her luck remained with her as there were no groomsmen on the back. She'd brought enough money to bribe them if there were, and nearly doubled it with the dice, but it was so much easier without that to worry about.

She only had to wait a moment and Omi, Ran, and Ken were hurrying out of the theater. As they clamored into the coach she climbed onto the back, hoping their movements would cover her own, and then they were off. Aya bit down on her excitement and focused her thoughts as she clung to the rapidly moving vehicle. The weight of the pistol in her pocket steeled her nerves as they left the busier well lit streets of the inner city for the shadowy less traveled roads of the warehouse district.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Are you alright?" Ran asked once they were underway.

"No. Not entirely," Yohji replied.

As they passed a street lamp his features were illuminated and Ken could see the weariness there alongside the anger. Although his cousin didn't appear on the verge of losing control as he had in the portrait studio he was tense. Ken could feel his readiness to pounce.

"It shouldn't take us too long to get there," Omi said and met Ken's eyes.

"Have you thought about what we'll do?" Ran asked.

"Use the servants' entrance and start searching," Yohji stated. "Somewhere inside is your blackmailer and someone who can tell me what happened to Asuka."

"We just can't go trampling through the entire building," Ran replied. He sounded like he was trying to keep his temper.

"I have an idea," Ken cut in before an argument could break out. "Omi goes with Ran and searches below stairs. You're looking for that cloaked person and they're probably a servant, right?"

"If it's a boarding house it'll be broken up into apartments," Omi said.

"Then you can ask someone," Ken replied. "Aya said she thought it was a woman, right? How many women go around dressed in men's clothing?" The silence told him not many. "While you do that Yohji and I will try the upper rooms. If we're caught he can say he's showin' me around."

"If it's a club of some sort they'll know you aren't members," Ran objected. Ken could hear his dislike for the plan in his voice.

"It'll work," Yohji said from the darkness.

"We should stick together," Ran stated.

"We'll cover more ground this way," Yohji said and leaned forward so Ran could see his face. "I won't let anything happen to him, Cousin. Loosen your apron strings."

Ran huffed and crossed his arms irritably.

They made a plan to meet at a given time and checked their watches to be sure they were set the same. Then Ken leaned into Ran and felt his arms loosen until one came to take his hand. Ken squeezed it.

"Don't worry," he said.

"I don't like it," Ran replied.

"I know, but I'll be careful," Ken promised. "I've been practicing my swordplay."

"You're not proficient enough to engage in a real duel," Ran said. "If something should happen get behind Yohji and stay there. I wish I'd thought to bring a pistol."

"Yes, my Lord," Ken promised a bit huskily. He could feel his excitement building and his enthusiasm along with it. "I can't wait to get home," he whispered in Ran's ear and the Earl snorted.

"Me either," he stated in a tone that suggested he was less enthusiastic and more worried.

Ken sighed and sat back. He knew when to give up, at least until all the excitement was all over with.

As predicted they arrived within the quarter hour. The driver pulled up just outside the light from the lantern that stood to one side of the entrance. They climbed out silently and Yohji addressed the driver.

"Will you wait for us?" he called up quietly.

"Not 'round 'ere, Sir. Isn't safe," the man replied.

"Then will you come back for us? In an hour?" the Prince asked. "I'll triple your wage."

The driver nodded eagerly.

"Oh, aye, Sir. I'll be 'ere in this very spot," he said and accepted coins enough to cover the ride to and from the theater. "In an hour, Sir. Look for me then."

"We will," Yohji assured him with a darkly serious look.

The coach moved back into the street and they stuck to the shadows. Or as close as they could given the small mountains of snow heaped up on the road side. It reflected the lantern light and made it brighter than it would normally be. Still they were fairly certain they reached the servants' entrance without being seen. Every window in the place seemed to have their curtains drawn against what was becoming a very cold night.

They found a foot path that led through the snowbanks right up to the door, which proved to be locked. Yohji pulled off one glove and made short work of it with his picks. Then, cracking the door a bit to see where it led, they slipped inside and onto a darkened landing of a staircase. To their right a set of stairs led up half a flight to the first floor and then another set led up to the second floor, to their left a set led down half a flight to what could be a cellar or most likely the kitchen and staff quarters. Wild laughter and music were coming from the first floor.

Ran grasped Ken's arm.

"Don't eat or drink **anything**," he commanded softly.

"I won't," Ken said staring upward toward the door.

"I told you he'll be safe," Yohji assured Ran.

Ken frowned.

"I don't need you to take care of me," he stated.

Yohji winked at him in the dim light of the staircase.

"Let's get this done," Ran said with a scowl.

"Right," the Prince agreed. "Come along, Ken. Omi, take care of my cousin."

"Naturally," the youth responded.

The Duke smiled at his lover before following his cousin up the stairs. Ran and Omi headed down. They found the door at the bottom unlocked and slipped through it, while Yohji and Ken snuck through the one on the next landing.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Aya nearly fell off the back when the coach slid to a stop. She quickly stepped down and skidded her way behind the nearest snowbank. The street there was icy and hadn't been swept completely clean. She tucked herself in behind the snow and listened as her brother and the others climbed out of the coach and spoke to the driver. Only after she heard the coach departing did she peek cautiously out.

They were moving stealthily toward a large building with a single lantern hung out over its steep front steps.

Aya waited until her brother and the others had moved beyond her sight before she followed. Keeping one eye on her surroundings and one eye on her brother she crept slowly after them, around the snowbank and down a smaller side street where they disappeared again between two large piles of snow. Checking the street and the side of the building again she quickened her steps. She didn't want to be seen by either Ran or anyone inside the building. The very fact that they had chosen a side entrance rather than the well lit front door spoke volumes and she patted the pistol hidden in her pocket.

She suddenly understood that what she was doing was very dangerous. All the stories she'd heard of hapless daughters being seduced away from the safety of their families, and young men being kidnapped and forced to serve as sailors on ships suddenly filled her head and she very nearly panicked. But the coach had already gone and she had no choice but to move forward. Walking home wasn't an option. Even if the streets were perfectly safe the temperature was dropping and she knew she couldn't remain outside without a fire at least.

Screwing up her courage she dashed down the side street to the opening in the snowbanks and glanced down what turned out to be a path to a door. Her brother and the others were nowhere in sight and she assumed they must have gone inside. Filled with sudden alarm at the thought of being locked out Aya slipped and slid her way to the door. When she reached it her reason returned and she took several deep breaths before giving it a try. It opened easily and she stepped inside.

Pausing again to breath and get herself under control Aya studied her surroundings. She found herself in a dimly lit staircase, on a landing with steps leading both up and down. There was no sign of anyone else and she wondered which way her brother had gone.

"Well, it's either up or down," she said softly to herself. Hearing her own voice settled some of her nerves and she breathed easier.

From somewhere above her a burst of raucous laughter decided her and she headed down. The stairs creaked a little but apart from that there was no noise. At the bottom she grasped the door nob and eased it open.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Paniers were the hoops used in the 18th century to give then ladies skirts their shape.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 11**

Ken followed Yohji through the door one flight up from the landing they'd found themselves on when they'd entered the large old inn. Although they could hear the sound of voices, laughing and swearing mostly, the tiny room they entered was empty of people. It appeared to be some sort of butler's pantry. There were shelves full of china and pewter cups, two small tables on either side of the door, and a little door in one wall that suggested a dumbwaiter.

Yohji quickly crossed the small space and edged open the door leading further into the inn.

"Ah," he said as he peeked through. "I believe Omi may have been correct in his assessment. There seems to be a sort of tavern set up in what may have been the dining room. It's large enough to hold maybe one hundred or more, but there's only about fifty people here."

"Sounds like more," Ken muttered.

"Well, they do seem to be enjoying themselves," Yohji said. "There's card games going and everyone seems to be...Hello."

The prince stepped back as the door was pulled open from inside to reveal a young woman dressed in a serving uniform. She blinked up at him in surprise before remembering to curtsy.

"Oh, I beg your pardon," she said.

"Not at all," Yohji said putting on his most charming smile. But it disappeared a moment later when two tall burly looking fellows leaned round either side of the door to scowl at them. "Ah, hello to you as well, gentlemen."

When the two continued to scowl and failed to bow Ken knew they were in trouble.

"Out," the one on the right said, motioning with his head of black hair.

"Certainly," the Prince answered stiffly and led Ken out into the room.

The serving girl hurried past them and closed the door to the pantry behind her.

The Duke and the Prince found themselves in a dark paneled room lit by two low hanging chandeliers and candles in wall sconces, but it did nothing to actually brighten the space. The occupied tables were all at one end and seemed to be over filled with patrons. Most were in a state of high spirits and many were at least partially undressed. Many of the women seemed to be wearing nothing but their under garments, and Ken found himself starting to blush at what was revealed. The patrons didn't even seem to notice them, either too caught up in their drinking or gambling to notice. Or perhaps it wasn't unusual for well dressed young men to emerge through a servants' entrance. But then why were there guards stationed there?

Ken looked at the two brutes who were now flanking them and directing them toward a door at the other end of the room. Both large and apparently well muscled, the one with black hair was still scowling darkly while the other seemed more like he didn't car one way or the other that they were there. He had a nasty scar down one side of his face and moved with a slight limp.

"Do you speak to all your guests so brusquely?" Yohji asked haughtily. He had switched his angry expression for one of pampered snobbery.

"Nope. But you're no guest here," the black haired man replied.

"And how would you know? Do you have any idea who we are?" Yohji demanded.

"Nope. But I know you're no guest," the man answered.

He motioned toward the door that they were heading toward. It was open and Yohji sniffed before passing through it, out of the din of the tavern and into the relative quiet of a large hallway. There was a formal staircase back toward the middle of the hall and two double doors at what must have been the front. There was a gentleman in butlers apparel standing by the doors. He stiffened when he saw them and exchanged hushed words with the black haired man. The man with the scar remained behind them.

"I thought they might show us out," Yohji whispered beside him, "but it appears not."

"Good," Ken said and thought he noticed a spark of surprise in his cousin's eyes.

"This way," the black haired man said nodding toward another door directly across the hall.

They moved through the door and into what turned out to be a large parlor. The butler kept his place at the door, but his eyes followed them wearily as they passed. Ken wondered why anyone should be afraid of them or their presence.

They were led through the parlor which was full of couples tucked into darkened corners speaking softly to one another. Most were made up of one man and one woman, but not all of them and Ken saw at least one group of three who were doing a bit more than talking. He quickly looked away but was wide eyed by the time they reached the other end of the parlor and were being shown through yet another door.

"Steady on, Cousin Ken," Yohji said as they passed through. He didn't seem to be put out in the least and had even winked at one woman who, despite her attentive partner, had brazenly licked her lips at him. But Ken could still detect the anger under the surface of Yohji's calm.

"Go on through," the black haired man directed.

Ken looked back at him and discovered that the one with the scar had remained in the hall with the butler.

"You truly are the rudest of men," Yohji said over his shoulder as he opened the door.

They entered another parlor, but this one was more intimate. The light was dimmer, most of it coming from a large fireplace at the far end, and there were paneled screens and curtains set up to divide the space into small seating areas. In the dark it was hard to distinguish who if anyone was seated in the low chairs and lounging couches. Certainly someone was there since Ken could make out the light from their pipes and cigarettes which were filing the room with smoke. With the door shut again the noise from the tavern was all but silenced.

As in the outer parlor the eyes of those present followed them through the room to the table set to one side of the fireplace, where a quieter card game was taking place between fully dressed men. All of them seemed distinguished, two of them were wigged, one of them was painted and had a spot shaped like a crescent moon affixed to one cheek. One of the two in wigs looked up as they approached the table. His eyes were dark and piercing. He wasn't young, Ken could tell from his jowls and the lines around his eyes, but he did appear to be fairly fit. He wasn't as large as many men his age despite the fat that was under his chin. His skin was pitted and marked him as a survivor of the pox.

He studied them and Ken felt a chill travel down his spine.

"I see we have some uninvited guests," his voice rumbled out of his mouth.

The others at the table glanced from their cards to study them as well.

"You are correct, Sir," Yohji said forcing a smile. "But having heard such interesting tales of your establishment we decided to come see for ourselves. I hope our being here isn't inconvenient."

"As it happens it is extremely inconvenient, Sir," the gentleman countered folding his cards and laying them on the table. "If I had wanted the patronage of the King's nephews then you would have received invitations, I assure you."

"Then you know us, Sir," Yohji said his smile fading.

"Who doesn't know his Highness, Prince Yohji Kudou and his cousin the recently discovered, Duke Ken Hidaka?" he asked sarcastically.

"Who indeed," Yohji muttered eying the black haired man who still stood behind them.

The gentleman's eyes flicked from Yohji to Ken and he chuckled.

"Your dear cousin is turning green," he said.

"It's the smoke," Yohji said after studying Ken. "He isn't used to such indulgences."

"Ah," the gentleman said with another chuckle. He directed his attention to the other wigged gentleman at the table who'd been watching them rather anxiously. He was as different from his associate as anyone could be. He appeared to be startlingly thin with sunken cheeks and a long, straight nose. "I doubt they are here alone," the gentleman said to him. "Better go check on your little whore, Pilkington."

Jumping as if he'd been struck the thin man sprang to his feet and stalked quickly from the room.

"Pilkington?" Yohji said softly. "Hedley Pilkington formerly of Asataiyo?"

The gentleman's eyes narrowed at him.

"Your cousin looks ill, Sir," he addressed the Prince coldly. "Perhaps we should remove to a more private room with cleaner air."

"My thought exactly," Yohji said with a nod.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Ran and Omi found themselves in what had once been the inn's kitchen. A large work table filled the center of the room and cabinets of serving dishes lined the walls. Pots for boiling, pans for frying, and enormous kettles hung from hooks over the monstrous fireplace on the far side of the room. But judging by the looks of things, they guessed it hadn't been used to its potential for a long time. The table wasn't dusty but grimy and hadn't been cleaned. Although the things hanging over the fireplace were obviously well used the nicer serving dishes in the cupboards were covered in cobwebs. A small pile of plates set on the floor beside the fireplace suggested that they were the only ones in daily use.

Even the fire was half the size of what the firebox could hold. It crackled cheerily rather than roared and was the only source of light in the room, leaving most of the kitchen in shadow.

"This looks like the only other thing still used," Ran said pointing out the dumbwaiter. He lifted the door and reached inside. "The box must be upstairs. The tracks are well oiled and the rope looks new."

"But they can't be feeding anyone, can they?" Omi asked glancing around. "Not with the kitchen in such a state. And where's the cook?"

"Hn," Ran agreed closing the dumbwaiter.

There were several doors across the room. One next to the fireplace and another on the side wall, which was smaller. Ran took a step toward them when there was a noise on the stairs. He grabbed Omi and dragged him into the darkest corner of the room. They'd taken the precaution of wearing their darkest evening clothes and coats and with luck wouldn't be noticed. They tucked themselves in as tight as they could between a cabinet full of pewter and what appeared to be an old butter barrel.

Seconds later the door opened and a young man in fine livery peered round the door. He looked at the interior of the room a moment before jumping like a startled colt at the sound of the dumbwaiter starting to move. He silently shut the door and dashed across the room to the door beside the fireplace. Pausing only long enough to peek out it he was gone just as the dumbwaiter box settled and the sound of the door above the kitchen closed. Another set of footsteps was heard coming down the stairs and a young woman in a serving uniform entered.

She opened the dumbwaiter and pulled out the tray that fit inside. Humming softly she crossed the room to the side door and tugged it open. After taking a look inside sh went to the fireplace and took a taper out of a tin cup set on the mantel, lit it and headed into the dark beyond the little door. The sounds of clinking glass reached their ears and before too long the young woman had reappeared. Her tray was now covered with bottles and she set it on the table in order to blow out and replace the taper in the tin cup. Then she retrieved her tray, shoved it back into the dumbwaiter and left the kitchen as she'd entered.

As her footsteps ascended the stairs they crept from the corner. Moments later they heard her pulling the dumbwaiter up, its load of bottles clinking as it went.

Ran ignored it and went to the door she'd entered while Omi retrieved and relit her taper. Together they stepped into the gloomy dark of what turned out to be a pantry. But rather than being stocked with supplies the shelves were full of bottles of various sizes and shapes. A few toward the back were sealed and labeled, but most were merely corked.

Ran lifted one down and unstopped it. He took a delicate sniff before pulling back abruptly.

"Gin," he said offering Omi a sniff.

"Nasty," his servant agreed. "So, now we know what they're drinking. Or at least some of them."

"Those appear to be fine bottles of port, brandy, and burgundy," Ran said squinting at the labeled bottles. He didn't touch them but replaced the one he'd been holding. "So they do have some better stuff, but my guess is they're selling the gin to those who patronize the establishment. They probably make it here."

They left the pantry and replaced the taper.

"Who do you suppose the young lad in livery was?" Ran asked a they moved toward the exit he had taken.

"Judging by his hasty departure I'd say we aren't the only uninvited visitors here this evening," Omi replied.

"Did you recognize the livery?" Ran asked.

"It looked familiar, yes. Very fine," Omi answered. "Not unlike that worn by your mother's groomsmen."

"Really?" Ran asked pausing with his hand on the latch.

"Well, I couldn't make out the colors in this light, but the design was the same."

Ran snorted.

"Not likely," he muttered opening the door. "But it does suggest that I may not be their only target."

The Earl looked out into a long hallway. It was littered with doors that he guessed contained linen closets and servants' quarters. There were lights showing from under a few. He and Omi stepped through just as the distant sound of a door slamming followed by heavy feet on the stairs reached their ears.

"That's no maid," Omi whispered.

"Hn," Ran agreed and they proceeded into the hall and down its length at a rapid walk.

Half way along it was crossed by another hall that traveled from the front of the inn to the back, where it ended in a door that looked ajar. At the head of the intersection there was another smaller staircase and as they paused another set of heavy feet began to descend them.

Together they darted to the end of the hall and went through the slightly open door, closing it softly behind them.

"Think we've been discovered?" Omi asked.

"There's little doubt," Ran muttered.

He scanned the room they were in. It was some sort of antechamber with a single door set in the center of each wall. Two sconces across the room were lit but no other light was evident from under the doors.

"Check the doors," Ran commanded as he himself pressed an ear to the one they'd just come through.

The two sets of feet came together and there was a harried conversation which Ran couldn't make out. One voice was high and whiny, the other deep and gruff. The jangling of a set of keys signaled movement and the two men began approaching the little room they were in.

"Omi?" Ran hissed, turning to his young servant.

"Got it," he replied and swung open the door to Ran's left as he tucked his pick away.

They dashed inside as quietly as they could, closed the door and shot the bolt. Then took up positions on either side of the door before even glancing around them. Not that they could see much. There was no candle or sconce lit, and no fire or even a fireplace in evidence. The room was cold and utterly dark.

Outside the door they heard the two men enter the antechamber and check all the doors, including theirs'.

"All snug," said the deep voice.

"Perhaps the Earl isn't here after all," said the high voice with a hint of relief. "Perhaps Mr. Smith was wrong."

"Mr. Smith is rarely wrong about anything," said the deep voice. "More likely we haven't found him yet. The side door was unlocked so he's bound to be in here somewhere. Better try upstairs."

They left the antechamber and closed the door behind them. Ran released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and glanced at Omi.

"Do you think you could locate a candle somewhere?" the young man whispered.

"Aa," Ran said and felt along the wall until he located a sconce. He took up the glass and removed the candle. "Here."

He handed it to Omi and there was a sharp snap and a flash of light. Then the candle was lit and Omi handed it back as he shook out his fingers and shoved them into his mouth.

"Good thinking, Omi," Ran said softly, crushing the remains of the small glass tube into the stone floor. "I should've thought to bring matches."

"I only brought one," Omi admitted. "Got burned the last time I had more than one in my pocket. They break too easily."

"One is all we needed," Ran said and turned to face the room. "Now, let's see what we can find."

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Aya shot through what appeared to be an old kitchen with nary a glance. She went straight for what she thought was the door out and found herself in a hallway. She retained enough of her wits to remember to close the kitchen door quietly then bolted down the hall to the other end only to find the door there locked. Dashing back she discovered another hall crossed the first one and she spent several moments hopping back and forth from one foot to the other trying to decide whether she should take the stairs there or try the door at the other end.

A noise in the kitchen decided her and she scampered down the hall and through the door. But it only led to a small room with three locked doors. So after taking a moment to cringe and flail her arms uselessly she dashed back down the hall to the stairs. But upon reaching them, and hearing the ruckus that was going on above her head, she lost her nerve and began looking for another option.

She could, she supposed, check every door in the hallway. But that would take time and as there were several other sounds from the kitchen she felt sure her time was running out. Then she spotted the small cupboard door under the stairs. It swung open easily but she couldn't see what was inside as it was pitch dark.

"And probably full of spiders," she said frowning in distaste. "This is what I get for dressing like a man and sneaking about. Lesson well learned, I suppose."

She hesitated a little longer at the thought of spiders and wondered if anyone would miss one of the sconce candles that were lighting the foot of the stairs. But just as she was reaching for one the door that led into the kitchen opened and without another thought she wrapped her cloak around her, took her hat in her hand, and folded herself into the cramped space of the cupboard. Just managing to tuck her foot in and swing the door closed before the footsteps coming stealthily along the hall reached her.

As they did Aya jumped as the door above her at the head of the stairs opened and a heavy set of feet began to descend quickly, and loudly. She had to cover her ears against the noise and was glad when the person reached the bottom.

"Have you seen anyone?" asked a high, whiny voice apparently belonging to the man who'd just descended. "Mr. Smith seemed to think the Earl might be here."

Aya's ears pricked up.

"Well, if he is he won't get far," replied a much deeper voice. "Not without these," he added and shook what sounded like a large ring of keys.

"Perhaps we should check," said whiny. "Just to be sure."

To Aya he sounded more than a little worried.

"He must be the blackmailer," she thought and cracked the cupboard door to get a look at him.

Two men were walking away from her down the hall that led to the room of locked doors. The one in the lead was tall and broad and had a slight limp, the one following was thin as a reed. He was better dressed as well and had on a wig. Aya guessed that he was the owner of the whiny voice and possibly Ran's blackmailer. She watched as they stepped through the door into the little room and waited to see what would happen next.

She could hear them exchange a few words and then they were coming back again. She closed the cupboard door again and listened.

"Before doing that won't you let me check on my little helper?" Mr. whiny voice asked. "Or give me the key?"

"Mr. Smith entrusted the keys to me," Mr. deep voice answered sharply.

"But it was his suggestion that I come and check on her," Mr. whiny voice cried.

"Alright. I'll go," Mr. deep voice relented. "**Alone**. You know what a squall she puts up whenever she sees you."

"But she belongs to me."

"You're too rough with her. It's on account of you that she tried to run," Mr. deep voice stated. "Then where would you be? I'll go alone. Wait in the kitchen. I'll find you there."

Aya cracked open the cupboard door again and watched as Mr. whiny voice headed off to the kitchen she'd run through while the tall Mr. deep voice turned and moved toward the room of locked doors again.

"Not only blackmail, but an imprisoned woman," Aya thought. "The fiends."

Any fear or nerves that she'd been experiencing were long gone. She felt the weight of the pistol in her coat encouraging her righteous anger. She heard the door to the kitchen open and close just as she hardened her resolve. These low men would not get away with it.

Opening the cupboard door fully she intended to crawl out but got caught in her cloak and it took a moment to struggle free. As liberated as she felt in the breeches the several layers of heavy coats were beginning to wear on her patience. Not to mention getting a tad too warm.

Aya rolled out of the cupboard and laid in a sprawl at the intersection of the two hallways before climbing to her feet. She remembered to adjust the wig, which had flipped backward, and to retrieve her hat before starting off down the hall, pistol in hand.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Ran and Omi moved cautiously into the room. The candle didn't cast too much light and they were afraid of tripping over something and making noise. They'd only gone a few short steps when the heavier pair of feet were heard returning and Ran turned from the door fully in order to block the light with his body. As he did so the candle illuminated something that made him go stiff.

The steps stopped in the antechamber and they heard a key in a lock and a door opening. But it wasn't theirs' so they relaxed marginally. Once the door was open the feet moved on and Omi turned from watching the door and gasped as he caught sight of what appeared to be a monster.

Ran, who'd had time to study it, moved closer and held the candle out. It proved to be a wooden mask hanging on a hook above a long black cloak. It was painted red with black eye sockets, and it had a long hooked nose like a beak. The whole thing together looked sinister and sent a shiver down Omi's spine. Ran moved deeper into the room illuminating more cloaks and masks of all shapes and colors. There was also a crate of candles in various colors and another of objects he didn't want to guess the purpose of.

"I suppose they like to have masquerades?" Omi suggested tentatively.

"Or something like it," Ran snorted. "Come on."

He turned back to the door just as another set of footsteps passed by. This set moving more stealthily and much quieter than the first.

"It's time we found Ken and Yohji and departed," Ran whispered, blowing out the candle.

"But what about your blackmailer?" Omi asked.

"He will cease to be a problem after the King's men raid this place," Ran replied. "We'll collect the others and summon the authorities. Let them deal with this rat's nest."

Omi blinked but followed as Ran slipped back out the door. They paused briefly to look through the now open middle door. Another hallway stretched back toward the end of the wing lined with more closed doors. One at the end on the left was open and light flickered out into the hall. Ran ignored it and made his way back toward the kitchen with Omi close behind.

"We'll go back the way we came and try the next floor up," Ran said over his shoulder.

"But it seems as if they've been discovered," Omi said cautiously. "Someone's surely on the lookout for us."

"Then we'll fight our way to them," Ran stated and grasped the hilt of his sword as he swung the kitchen door open. He came to a sudden stop just inside as his eyes settled on a thin, sallow faced man indulging in a sip of brandy before the fire.

Upon seeing Ran the man let out a shriek and dropped his glass.

"You are here!" he cried taking a step back and falling against the table.

Ran didn't hesitate to draw his sword.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ken and Yohji followed their bewigged host from the parlor and up the central staircase, prompted to do so by the rather large black haired man who'd escorted them from the dining room. As they went both the Duke and the Prince looked about them with interest. It was clear that at one time the inn had been quite prodigious.

"May I compliment you, Sir, on your choice of hovels," Yohji said as they came off the stairs and began moving along a wide hall to their right, along the front of the building. "I imagine at one time it was quite lovely."

"I would mind my tongue if I were you, Sir," the gentleman replied. "Don't presume that your relation to the throne will be a determent to me."

Ken glanced sharply at his cousin who frowned narrowly at the man's back.

"And just what do you intend, _Sir_?" Yohji demanded.

"I haven't quite decided yet," the man replied. "So an improvement in your manners may be beneficial."

Yohji didn't say anything else and in the sudden silence a cry from inside the room they were passing caused Ken to jump in surprise. He stared at the door but the man behind them waved him on. In the quiet of the hallway he became aware of a great deal of subtle sounds coming from nearly every door they passed. The creak of furniture, quiet moans and gasps, and the occasional shout had his face heating up again.

"I guess Omi was right," he muttered as he caught the Prince's eye.

His cousin winked but his face held no real humor.

Toward the end of the hall they were shown through a door and into what turned out to be a lavish drawing room. At its center was a large ornate desk with several chairs set around it. Along the walls there were several settees and arm chairs, some quite lovely. Three candelabras were fully lit as was a chandelier making it the brightest room they'd seen so far.

"Come in, gentlemen, and please be seated," their host said as he crossed the room and took his own seat behind the desk. "may I offer you some port or brandy?"

"Thank you, no," Yohji said following the man to the desk and taking a seat across from him.

Ken decided to remain standing. So far he hadn't felt overtly threatened, not until what the man had said in the hallway. But he was far from comfortable and wanted to be able to move quickly if the situation called for it. He knew he was much faster and stronger than he appeared and he was willing to bet that Yohji was counting on that should the situation turn really sour.

"Now," the man said steepling his fingers and peering at the Prince with his dark eyes, "I assume you are here about your cousin's little predicament."

"Actually no," Yohji replied. "At least we weren't, but since you mention it, that was Hedley Pilkington formerly of Asataiyo, correct?"

"Yes," the man answered inclining his head.

"Ah, I see," Yohji said with a smile. "The man Reginald Misekake borrowed money from. He hoped to engage his sister Kate to him, didn't he? And use her dowry as repayment?"

"I believe that was the case."

"He's a friend of your's, is he?" Yohji asked.

"A client," the man answered. "Since the Earl proved to be the near ruin of poor Mr. Pilkington then who better to repay him?"

"I think you'll find it was Reginald who ruined him," Yohji countered. "Or Mr. Pilkington's own poor choice of friends. But wasn't he paid upon the settlement of Reginald's debts?"

"According to Mr. Pilkington not nearly enough," their host stated. "One could easier get blood from a stone than money from a dead man. He is determined, I'm afraid. And has some very interesting things to say about your two cousins."

Ken could feel the man looking at him but kept his face turned away. He was not going to reveal anything if he could help it and continued to study the many paintings decorating the walls as he listened.

"But now things have become a tad more difficult," their host said turning back to Yohji. "Tell me, why have you chosen to grace us with your presence exactly?"

Yohji's answer was interrupted by Ken who gasped and pointed at a particularly large portrait of a woman. He'd initially just scanned it, but had come back almost immediately when her face caught his eye.

"Isn't that Asuka?" he asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Our friend Mr. Pilkington was mentioned briefly in the last story but did not put in an appearance.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 12**

Aya crept down the hall, through the room of locked doors and straight down the next hallway. She surmised that she must now be under the wing that protruded off the back of the building. It, like the rest of the ground floor, must have at one time housed the staff. If the size of the kitchen was any indication then at one time the place did quite a lot of business. If in fact it had been an inn as she was guessing.

A door at the end of the hall was open and she made for it. Peering around the edge of the door she saw that it led to a little room with a desk and a chair. There was a small bookcase which was empty but which had resting upon it a large candlestick, the candle was unlit. All the light appeared to be coming from the room beyond.

Stealthily Aya crept into the little room and peered into the next. A bedroom with nothing but a bed and a small table in it, the occupant of which was seated on the edge of the mattress. A slight girl was illuminated by a lit candle on the table beside the bed. Her longish light brown hair was trimmed short around her face and she stared up at Mr. deep voice with a mixture of fear and determination in her gray-blue eyes.

Aya could see she was still wearing the men's breeches and waistcoat, and she hoped the boots were in her room as well. The girl would need them.

"Mr. Smith suggested we check in on you," Mr. deep voice was saying. "Seems we've got a few uninvited guests here this evening."

"Uninvited guests?" the young woman asked and her eyes widened. "Is Duke Hidaka here?"

Mr. deep voice chuckled and Aya moved silently over to the bookcase, slipping her pistol back into her pocket as she did so.

"That is nothing for you to worry about," he said and Aya caught the young woman's eye and signaled her to be quiet. The girl's eyes widened briefly but she looked back to her captor with renewed vigor.

"I know he'll come for me," she stated boldly and Mr. deep voice snorted.

"What are you on about?"

"I know he'll come," she repeated. "The Duke. I met him before 'n he was very kind to me."

"Ha! Was he now?" Mr. deep voice laughed.

Aya carefully picked up the candlestick and removing the candle tested the weight in her hand.

"I bet he doesn't even remember you."

Then she spotted the desk chair and debated about using it instead. Although unweildy it was probably heavier.

"He wrote me a note," the young woman replied haughtily. "Two."

Kate Misekake had used a chair on Yohji, or nearly used it, Aya remembered. But the candlestick fit in her hand better and she liked the weight of it.

"Too bad you couldn't read them," Mr. deep voice said with another chuckle.

"That's what you think," the young woman replied in a tone that suggested Aya'd better hurry. "You want to know why we have comp'ny? Cause I told 'em 'bout this place. I c'n read 'n write just fine."

She would use the candlestick. She was decided. She lined herself up, raised it above her head and with a cry she swung it, only to have it catch on the top of the door frame with a loud clunk.

"Oh!" she cried surprise.

"Wha...?" Mr. deep voice said and he started to turn around just as the girl jumped up and kneed him in the stomach. "Ooof!!!"

As he doubled over she kicked him in the chin and sent him sprawling across the bed.

"His keys!" she cried.

"Your boots!" cried Aya who dove and retrieved the key ring from his loosened grip.

The next thing she knew the two of them were in the hall slamming and locking the door.

"Did you get your boots?" she asked her new acquaintance. "It's terribly cold outside."

"Yes. Yes, I did," the young woman replied with a curtsy and then she flung herself on Aya, giving her a tight squeeze. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she said with a delighted smile. "Now come on we'd better..."

"Wait! I'm not the only one they've locked up," the young woman cried. She quickly tugged on her boots and moved to the door across the hall. Her own door suddenly shook with a loud thump and Aya jumped.

"I think it will hold, but we'd better hurry," Aya said moving away from the door which continued to shake. Loud, angry swearing could be heard from the other side.

The young woman meanwhile had entered the other room and shooed two thinly dressed women out of it. They clutched at each other and stared around wide eyed.

"Come on, we're getting out of here!" the young woman stated as she moved to the next door.

"Do you have coats?" Aya asked and when they nodded she dashed into their room and retrieved them. "Hurry. Put these on."

This time when she opened the door the young woman called into the room for those inside to dress in everything they had. Aya took the initiative and moved along the hall knocking on doors and telling the occupants to prepare themselves. Before too long every door in the wing was open and the hallway was full of women. Aya began redirecting them toward the kitchen and the stairs that would lead to freedom. Many started running toward the exit while some began knocking on doors in the other hallway as Aya had done. A few turned back with intent and by the time Aya and her accomplice had opened every door black smoke was pouring from down the wing's hallway.

"What's that?" the young woman asked one of the few remaining prisoners.

"Some 'ave lit their beds on fire," she answered before dashing past them to the kitchen.

"An Emma's gone for the still,"added another as she passed them.

Aya and the young woman exchanged glances.

"We have to get out of here," they both said together and ran toward the kitchen.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

As Ran drew his sword the man shrieked again and ran around the end of the table only to be prevented from fleeing entirely by Omi. He cowered away from the youth who also held his sword at the ready.

"Who are you?" Ran demanded sharply.

"No one, no one," the man whined and Ran almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Your name, Sir, or I'll run you through and search your pockets," Ran said.

"My name, Sir, is Hedley," the man whimpered. "Hedley Pilkington, but I can assure you I'm of no consequence."

"No consequence?" Ran spat. "You're wandering around in here unmolested, finely dressed and helping yourself to the brandy. You're one of them."

"Oh no, Sir! No!" Hedley cried and shook his head in denial. "I'm only here as a guest. I swear it."

"Pilkington?" Omi wondered aloud. "Where have I heard that name before?"

The sallow faced Hedley seemed to pale further and started shaking.

Ran frowned as Omi snapped his fingers.

"You were at Asataiyo with Reginald," he said pointing at the frightened Hedley. "You were going to force Kate into marrying you to gain her money."

"**My Money**," Hedley stated firmly, suddenly looking less afraid and more angry. "Oh, I received my share from the sale of his estate, but that was a pittance to what I was promised! Katherine was to be mine! And her lovely dowry with her! Reginald promised! But **you**," he said glaring at Ran who stepped threateningly forward. "You prevented it," Hedley said backing up again. "And you killed Reginald."

"And **you** are blackmailing me," Ran stated with certainty.

"I am **owed**, **Sir**!" Hedley cried but cowered again when Ran advanced.

"Wait," Omi said. "I think I hear something."

He let Ran take his place blocking the staircase door before he moved to the one leading to the hall. There was definitely some sort of commotion out there.

"Help! Help!" cried Hedley just as the door opened and Omi found himself face to face with several startled looking ladies. Their surprised expressions quickly resolved themselves into detemined frowns and they raised their fists.

"We're leaving," one of them stated fiercely and Omi quickly made way for them.

Ran stared a moment then opened the door to the staircase before holding his sword on Hedley once more. The poor man looked like a fish out of water, his mouth formed a perfect 'O' and his eyes were wide.

"But...you can't...how can you?" he stammered as more and more women paraded through.

"I think our liveried friend has been busy," Omi commented.

"Aa," Ran agreed.

"Oh no," Hedley whimpered. "Oh no, no, no, no. Mr. Smith will be so angry. He'll blame me. He'll...oh no...this can't be."

Suddenly the flood of women picked up speed. There was a surge toward the door and two figures in breeches dashed into the room.

"Ran!" one of them cried.

"Aya?!" the Earl said incredulously, staring at the young groomsman.

"No! You belong to me!" Hedley screeched and shot past Ran. He latched onto the young woman beside Aya the groomsman who cried out in alarm.

Aya caught up her other arm and yanked.

_**"Get away from my sister!"**_ Ran bellowed thunderously, driving forward with his sword.

Hedley shrieked in fear, released his hold and fled down the hallway. Ran moved to give chase but Aya prevented him.

"No! We have to get out! Now!" she cried and began dragging him toward the exit.

"What are you doing here? Did he touch you?!" Ran demanded as Omi joined her efforts against Ran's resistance.

"Of course not, Silly. I came here with you," she said.

"What?"

Aya used his shock to push Ran forward and he finally relented, moving toward the staircase door. The idea that he had to get his sister safely out of there seized him and Ran grabbed her with his free hand, brandishing his sword before them.

"Explain yourself," he commanded as they followed the last of the women out the door and up the stairs.

"I rode on the back of your hired coach from the theater," Aya said proudly. "It was rather fun."

"I knew I recognized that livery," Omi muttered.

Ran growled as they struggled through the door back out into the cold. There were people streaming unsteadily down from the upper floors, some coughing, many in light weight or very little clothing. They were milling around in the side street as though not sure what to do or where to go.

In the wing of the inn the lower windows were awash with light. Some of them were blown out and flames were licking up the side of the building and melting the snowbanks. Billows of black smoke was shooting skyward from the roof.

"This way! Hurry!" cried the young woman Aya had freed. She led them up the side street toward the front of the inn and just as they rounded the corner into the street the back wing errupted in a fiery explosion.

"The still!" Aya cried shielding her head from the debris that began to rain down around them.

"Oh my, God," Ran murmured. _**"Ken!!!"**_

vvvvvvvvvv

Ken was aware of his cousin shooting to his feet beside him but he couldn't take his eyes off the enormous portrait. It was larger, bigger than any of the others in the room, and very well done. She was shown seated, painted from her lap to the top of her head, dressed in a lovely pale yellow gown and holding a sprig of flowers. Her hair was swept up except for a few wisps of deep brown that curled down around her ears. She was smiling and she was lovely. Ken could at once see why Yohji had loved her and how much their daughter resembled her mother.

"Sir," Yohji said in barely controlled rage, "where did you get that painting?"

"I had it commissioned," their host answered lightly. "Lovely isn't she? She was one of my best. I'd even go so far as to say my most popular whore."

Ken turned startled eyes on the man just as Yohji leaned across the desk and grabbed him by the throat. The man by the door took an immediate step forward and Ken moved. He was on the man before he could blink and slammed into a boneless pile on the floor. When Ken turned back it was in time to see Yohji shove the desk out of his way and drag the now struggling gentleman over to the wall beneath the portrait.

"Tell me what you know," Yohji demanded.

"What...I know," their host gasped angrily. "I'll tell you...what I know. Asuka Murase was cultured by me, educated by me. I elevated her so far above the alley she was born in," he rasped grasping Yohji's coat front. "And what did she do to repay me?! She fell in _love_ with a man who could never marry her."

Yohji slammed the man back against the wall causing him to smile darkly.

"A man who _couldn't_ give her the one thing she lacked. The one thing she craved above all else."

**"Shut up!"** Yohji yelled.

"You loved her but you couldn't make her legitimate, could you?" the gentleman cried sounding almost triumphant. His voice dropped when he said, "She was mine. Did you really think I'd leave her with you?"

"I'll kill you," Yohji spat.

"I've no doubt you'll try," their host sneered. "But it won't bring her back. Will it?"

But his smile disappeared when there came a tremendous 'boom' from the back and the building shook. He caught Yohji hard in the jaw, shoved him against the wall and ran for the door.

"Yohji!" Ken cried diving toward his cousin.

"Brown! Dammit, man, come on!" their host cried as the black haired brute struggled to regain his feet.

Ken turned to them after he'd helped Yohji back to his feet but before he could make a move they were out the door. He made sure his cousin was steady and then he dashed for the door himself only to find it locked.

"We're locked in," he cried. "Yohji, what was that noise?"

When the Prince didn't answer he looked at him. Yohji was staring up at the portrait.

"Yohji?!" Ken cried again.

"Never mind that. Help me," Yohji demanded. He reached up and pulled the painting down off the wall.

"What are you doing?" Ken demanded. "Something's wrong. We have to get out of here!"

"Not without her," Yohji said gently setting the portrait down on the floor.

Ken gave up on the door and ran to the window. It was wide and opened onto a little ledge with a heavy stone railing. He leaned out and looked. He could see people running in the street. A few were screaming.

"I think we can get out this way but we'll need some rope or something," Ken said. "Maybe the curtains."

"I have my wire," Yohji said and Ken glanced back at him in time to see him finish cutting the portrait free of its frame. He rolled it up and tucked it through his sword belt. "I don't know if it will hold both of us, but we can try it."

"Hurry," Ken said.

He could see smoke drifting down from above the inn and he could feel the air getting warmer despite the open window.

"Don't worry, Cousin," Yohji smiled. "I made a promise to Ran that I intend to keep, and I have unfinished business with our delightful host."

He joined Ken at the window and together they climbed through onto the ledge.

Down on the street Ran rushed head long into the crowd of screaming and crying people that streamed down the front stairs and out onto the street. He'd sheathed his sword but Aya still had hold of his free arm. Her weight pulled him back, making it impossible to fight his way inside.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"No!" she said tightening her hold.

"Ken's in there I have to go!"

"Ran, look! Up there!" Omi shouted.

He was behind them and pointing up toward a window near the side of the building on the second floor. Two figures were climbing through it out onto a small ledge.

Ran ceased his struggling and instead charged toward the snowbank under the window. Aya and Omi ran with him, they stopped when they reached the snow.

**"Ken!"** Ran bellowed. **"Yohji!"**

Ken looked down at the street below them when he heard their names called. In the chaos he could just make out four figures standing still almost directly below them.

**"Ran!"** he called back and waved. "It's Ran and Omi. They got out."

"I never doubted it," Yohji said.

His voice was tense and Ken turned back to what his cousin was doing. He'd secured one end of the wire to the base of the stone railing and was pulling lengths of it from the pouch around his wrist. The loops pooled by his feet in perfectly neat circles.

"Alright," Yohji said. "Climb out over the side of the railing after I do and get behind me. You're going to grab my waist and hold on. Tightly. I'm not sure this can hold both of us, but at the very least it should slow our fall."

"Okay," Ken said with a nod. He watched as the Prince climbed over the railing and stood with his toes on the ledge and his hands gripping the wide, flat stone.

"Hurry," he prompted and Ken was quick to comply, climbing over the railing and carefully taking up a position behind Yohji. He wrapped his arm around his cousin and prayed the wire would hold them.

As soon as Ken had him Yohji let go of the stone and began easing his weight back onto the wire. He was just about to step off with one foot when there was a loud crack from the door. He glanced up just as the wood fell away and a roaring wall of fire erupted out across the room. It slammed into them, knocking them backward off the ledge.

Ken felt the wave of heat. He felt them become air borne and start to fall. He clung onto Yohji and shut his eyes. They dropped a few feet then the wire caught and held. The force of their fall sent them careening into the wall of the building. He felt his head collide with something hard and stars burst before his eyes. He could feel them hanging and spinning but he was dizzy and unable to focus his thoughts. He felt his arms loosening in their grip and couldn't remember why they had to be tight. As he felt himself slip free he heard Ran calling his name then everything went black.

Ran watched in horror as Ken fell into the snowbank. He landed at an angle and slid down toward the street where the Earl pounced on him.

**"Ken? **_**Ken?!**_**"** Ran cried desperately, pulling the unconscious Duke further into the street.

"Be careful," Aya said still glued to her brother's side. "He may have broken bones."

"I think he hit his head," Ran said feeling through Ken's hair.

"Yohji!" Omi called up to the Prince who was hanging from his wire like a limp puppet. "Let go of your wire! You're over a snowbank!"

When the Prince failed to move Omi swore and tried again.

**"Yohji!!"**

"Aya," Ran said, tensely calm and still searching Ken for any injuries, "go look for our coach. Yohji asked the driver to return. Find him."

"Yes," she said and stood, coming face to face with the anxious looking young woman she'd rescued. "Come with me?"

The woman nodded and took her hand. Together they disappeared into the panicked throng.

Above Ran and Omi, still hanging from his wire, Yohji jerked and reached a hand out to touch the side of the building. He began to feel his way toward his wrist when Omi saved him the trouble. One clean shot with a dagger and the Prince was landing to the right of where Ken had. Only he lodged there and Omi scrambled up to help free him.

"Yohji? Are you alright?" the youth asked, resting a concerned hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I can't see anything," Yohji muttered reaching to touch his eyes.

Omi swatted his hands away and lifted his chin toward the windows which were now all filled with flames.

"They look okay. Only very red, don't touch them. Your face is pink all over too," he said and kept looking. "Your eyebrows are mostly gone. I think the fire burned you."

"Omi! Is he conscious? Get him out of there," Ran called. He had Ken up on his feet, one arm slung over Ran's shoulder.

"Can you move? We have to go," Omi said.

"I can move," Yohji responded and together they freed him from the snowbank and slid down onto the street.

"Ran?" Yohji called.

"Here," his cousin answered and looked to Omi in question.

His servant waved a hand before the Prince's eyes as he helped support him and frowned at Ran who already looked fit to kill.

"How is Ken?" Yohji asked reaching out blindly in the direction of Ran's voice.

"Nothing broken," Ran replied. "He's barely conscious, but I've gotten him to his feet. There's a knot on the back of his head the size of a tennis ball."

"Ran! Over here!"

Aya stood just outside of the chaos waving her arms frantically. Beside her was their coach, the driver's ashen face visible as he fought to control the horses. Omi and Ran struggled toward them with their burdens. Their way was impeded by still screaming and crying men and women, and the road itself which was icy. Aya met them and caught up Yohji's arm so Omi could help Ran with Ken.

"I had to tell him who you were to keep him here," she said breathlessly. "I'm glad to see you up and about, Cousin."

"Thank you," Yohji said wincing when his eyebrows tried to rise in surprise but his skin was too tight to comply.

Soon they were at the coach and getting everyone inside. Aya's mysterious new friend was already seated in the far corner under the driver's box. Yohji and Omi slid in beside her just as bells began tolling in the distance.

"Are those bells getting nearer?" Aya asked climbing in opposite her charge.

"Someone's paid for the fire brigade's protection," Omi muttered helping Ran settle Ken next to Aya.

"Too bad they weren't nearer," Aya added.

"This place deserves to burn," Ran said darkly then called to the driver to get them home with all possible speed.

The coach started forward with a lurch and after a few tense moments they were past the chaotic street and the burning old inn.

"Somebody talk," Yohji said into the silent dark. "Please."

"I don't know what to say," Aya said.

"How about explaining what you are doing here," Ran suggested, his voice still dark and tense.

"I thought I could be of assistance," Aya admitted with a note of contrition, but she shivered from the menacing glare she knew she was receiving. It was decidedly colder to Ken's right.

"Well, you helped me, Miss," came the soft voice of her accomplice. "'N you helped all those others."

"What's your name?" Aya asked.

"Yuriko Asakawa," the young woman answered.

"And I'm Aya Fujimiya."

"A pleasure, Miss Fujimiya," Yuriko said and Aya smiled.

"Just Aya."

"You were the one I met?" Omi asked around Yohji. "The one who gave me the note?"

"Yes, I was," Yuriko nodded. "I'm terribly sorry, my Lord," she directed at Ran. "Please believe me when I say I had no choice."

"Hn," Ran grunted.

"'M fallin'," Ken murmured suddenly and then began thrashing wildly in his seat. **"I'm falling! **_**I'M FALLING!!**_**"**

Ran struggled to hold him still and Omi tried to catch his flailing arms, hard to see in the dark interior of the coach.

"You're not falling!" Ran cried loudly. "Ken, you're not falling. You're safe. You're not falling," he repeated over and over as the Duke gradually stopped resisting and began to calm down. "Shhhh. You're safe. We're all safe."

"I feel rocking," Ken said still sounding a bit frightened.

"We're in the coach," Ran answered.

"In the...coach?" Ken asked.

"Yes. On our way home," Ran said soothingly. He wrapped his lover in his arms and held him.

"My head hurts," Ken said and followed it with a groan.

"Are you going to be sick?" Omi asked in alarm. "We don't have anything we can use for that."

"He may use this," Aya stated pulling off her hat and setting it on Ken's lap.

"Is that...Aya?" he asked weakly. "What is she doing here?"

"A question we would all like to hear the answer to," Ran stated.

Aya released a long suffering sigh and began her explanation.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: There were fire brigades but one paid to be "protected" by them. They had wagons with large tubs of water on them. Several men would man the pump while others directed a spout toward the flames. They worked like the old water pumps on sinks did. Yes, they did have tennis balls, but they were smaller than ours'. And they had stills and bathtub gin. LOTS of it. :P


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**When He Danced With Me**

**Chapter 13**

What had been a quiet evening at the Kudou's became nearly as chaotic as the street in front of the inn when the bedraggled group entered the hall. Ken, who was being supported between Ran and Omi, was still woozy and walking seemed to make him more so. Yohji was being led by Aya, still in the livery of her groomsman minus the hat, and a rather reluctant Yuriko. The Prince still couldn't see anything except a white blur and his face turned out to be more red than pink. The hair along the side of his face was found to be singed as well.

Both his condition and Ken's caused a great deal of alarm. The two were sent straight to bed and Doctor Boxx was sent for. More near hysterics followed as it was revealed what Aya had been up to. The fact that she'd saved not only Yuriko but nearly forty other women did little to diminish the wrath of her mother. She too was sent to bed in a guest room and instructed not to let herself be seen until morning, which suited her just fine as she had notes to compile. Yuriko was given a clean set of clothes, fresh water to wash with, and a spare room in the servants' quarters. She was invited to stay until Ken was fit enough to see her.

"I won't be bled," Ken stated. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was wearing his most stubborn glare which was directed at Doctor Boxx.

"I wouldn't suggest such a thing," the elderly man in gray said and chuckled. "You haven't the slightest sign of a fever, your Grace."

"Ken, try and relax," Ran said from the other side of the bed where he'd been sitting until the doctor's arrival. Now the Earl was standing and looking imperious.

"How long was he without his wits?" the doctor asked as he took a seat and reached for Ken's chin. He gently lifted it and studied his eyes closely.

"Perhaps a quarter of a quarter of an hour," Ran answered watching the doctor closely. "No longer than that."

"So not very long," he said.

"No," Ran said. "I've asked my sister and servant who were also present. They agree with my assessment."

"Good, good," the doctor said and released Ken's chin in order to feel the back of his head. The young Duke hissed when he touched the lump. "Well, that's quite a goose egg alright. Does your head still hurt, your Grace?"

"Yes," Ken answered sourly. "It's better when I don't move it."

"The Earl said walking mad you dizzy. Any nausea?" Doctor Boxx asked, then at Ken's blank look added, "Do you feel sick to your stomach?"

"I did in the coach, but I feel okay now," he answered.

"Good," the doctor said rising. "I believe you have a wound on your brain, but I don't think it's a bad one. Your humors seem good and you've no other complaints." He turned and addressed Ran, "Keep him awake for tonight and the whole of tomorrow. If he falls asleep wake him immediately. One can never tell with these things and the mind should be kept active. If he begins acting strangely, his headache gets worse, he gets dizzy or ill come and get me at once. I'll be in his Highness's room. I have a balsamic tincture he can take and I can give him a charge with my glass rods if needs be. You have to stay quiet," he said to Ken. "For several days at least."

"How is Yohji?" Ken asked after a momentary scowl into his lap.

"I believe his face shall recover," Doctor Boxx said. "He is burned, but not too badly. I've applied a poltice which we'll be changing throughout the night to keep the skin moist. It's his eyes that worry me, but even there there is some hope. I've given him mercury water to carry away any impurities and rinsed his eyes with cool water. I'll continue to do that as well and we'll see what's what in the morning."

"Hn," Ran nodded.

"I treated the Countess Chesterfield last year for a very similar condition. She insisted on working the roasting spit herself and a pan of grease caught fire and flared up into her face. She's quite recovered now."

The Prince's two cousins exchanged a glance and Ran nodded again.

"Alright, rest but no sleep," the doctor said and made his way out of the room.

"Thank you, Doctor Boxx," Ran called after him.

"Yeah, thanks," Ken said glumly then met Ran's eyes with a pout. "This isn't how I wanted to spend tonight."

The Earl smiled softly and reclaimed his seat on the bed beside his lover.

"I know," he said and leaned in to kiss Ken on the cheek. "I'm just glad to have you here safe and relatively unscathed. When I saw you fall my heart stopped."

"Mine woulda' too if I'd known what was happening," Ken said taking Ran's hand and giving it a squeeze. "When I hit my head I sorta forgot everything for a moment. I knew I had to hold on but I couldn't make my arms move."

Ran brushed the Duke's hair out of his eyes and leaned in again to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Do you think he's right about Yohji's eyes?" Ken asked. "That he'll be able to see again?"

"I hope so. Doctor Boxx isn't the most popular or famous doctor in Town, but he's very learned. He doesn't go in for remedies and as a consequence most of his patients survive," Ran said. "If he says Yohji will recover then I'm inclined to believe him."

"Have you seen him?"

"Briefly, while Omi was helping you settle in. His spirits didn't seem good," Ran said with a note of worry. "What happened in there?"

Ken sighed and explained, rubbing his left temple with his free hand as he did so.

"He insisted on taking the portrait," he said when he was done. "So, that guy and his thug got away."

"Maybe. The fire was burning out of control by that point. They may have been caught in it," Ran said. "We won't know for sure until it's put out and the rumble is gone through. That portrait may have saved both your lives."

Ken pouted at their clasped hands for a moment.

"She was very pretty, wasn't she? Miss Asuka?" he said at last.

"Yes, she was," Ran agreed.

"What if they didn't die in the fire? Those two guys?" Ken asked looking up.

"Let's not worry about them right now," Ran said with a gentle smile. "If they prove to be alive we'll worry about it then, alright?"

Ken nodded then winced.

"How about we practice your hand at cards? Hm?" the Earl offered and Ken smiled.

"Alright," he agreed. "But you owe me a night of passion when I'm feeling better."

"Agreed," Ran smiled and kissed his love softly on the lips. "I'll get the cards."

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Yohji sat in his bed and frowned. He wasn't sure what time it was and he couldn't really say that he cared. Except that he could hear the ticking of the clock on his mantle and it was driving him mad. He never realized how loud it was before. Or the crackle of the fire in the fireplace either. But the rest of the house was silent, so he assumed it was late.

He'd finally managed to fall asleep after that damnable Doctor Boxx had left. Constantly at him with waters and ointments and what not. Rinsing out his eyes every half hour and then insisting on wrapping them to keep them moist. Damned nuisance.

"All doctors be buggered," he spat aloud, but it didn't make him feel any better.

Then his door opened and he heard the tell-tale swish of long skirts and the clinking of china.

"Oh, you're awake," said the voice of his cousin Aya and his door thumped shut. "I've brought you some lovely soup and a fresh roll of bandages."

"To Hell with both," he stated then felt bad about it. Aya was only trying to help. "I apologize. Wait. What are you doing here?" he demanded. "And what time is it?"

"Just after luncheon," Aya answered and he heard her set what must be a tray down beside his bed. "And I'm here because I haven't returned home yet. Mama and I stayed the night. She left this morning. Something about half our staff out all night combing the streets for my dead body. Auntie Collette thought it best if I stayed and I agreed. Anyway, I'm sure I'll be locked in my room for at least a forte night. And I'm here with _you_ because everyone else is mad at me."

Yohji would've blinked at her except his eyes were wrapped. His cousin could run on, but suddenly things didn't seem as dark as they had before.

"Just after luncheon," he repeated and his stomach growled loudly.

Aya giggled and he heard her move something, probably the lid off the soup as a most wonderful smell suddenly reached his nose and made his mouth water.

"Why's it so quiet?" he asked.

"Collette's had Nurse Strand keep the Aunties down stairs all morning and instructed everyone to tip toe when they're up here so as not to disturb you," she replied and he heard what sounded like a spoon against china. "Open your mouth."

When he did it was filled with the bowl of a spoon laden with broth, vegetables, and a good sized chunk of beef. He swallowed both the broth and vegetables immediately and sat chewing contentedly on the meat.

"The doctor said you needed your rest. He didn't leave you until after two," she said. "He told her it took you a while to get settled."

"Because of his damnable rinses," Yohji growled after swallowing again. "How was I to sleep through that agony?"

"Well, he's still here," Aya said. "Open your mouth. Collette's been playing him at whist all morning with Omi and Yuriko. She's a quick study. I can't help but think she'd make an excellent maid or maybe even a companion."

"That girl you rescued? She's still here as well?" Yohji asked around his new mouthful of stew.

"Mmm. Ken wants to see her, but the doctor says not until tomorrow. Open."

Yohji was forced to eat for a few moments but his mind was racing ahead.

"How is Ken?" he asked when his mouth was once again empty.

"He's doing well. Ran is playing nurse maid," Aya giggled. "Doctor Boxx won't let Ken get any sleep until tonight so he's getting grumpy. Something about an old patient of his going south during a nap after a fall."

"How does this Miss Yuriko know him?"

"She says she was sent to sleep with him but he refused her, and instead paid her and wrote her two letters, neither of which she could read, of course, we'll have to correct that," Aya said assuredly. "Seems this all happened last spring while he was here, but Ran doesn't seem to know much about it. Not that he'd tell me if he did. Open."

"She must be the girl I saw leaving Ken's room," Yohji said to himself, then his mouth was full of stew and spoon again.

"She is quite pretty," Aya mused, "but, of course, his heart was already taken."

"Doesn't hurt to practice,"Yohji muttered around the latest piece of beef.

"Well, from what I've seen he doesn't need any practice. And he isn't the one so much giving as receiving, if you take my meaning," Aya said conspiratorially. "Of course, one never knows. They could trade off positions I suppose."

Yohji had stopped chewing and he would have stared if he were able.

"From what you've seen?" he repeated, trying desperately to connect what she'd just said to the modest displays of affection he'd witnessed between the two. It wasn't working.

"Oh, yes," Aya said and he could hear the delight in her voice as he heard her lean closer. "Last fall, open your mouth, I...well, I _happened_ to be witness to a rather...ahem...violent display of love between them."

Although he couldn't see her he was certain she was blushing. And he could feel himself struggling to chew and swallow.

"Wha?" he asked through his food.

"Oh, damn," she swore, surprising him further, "I suppose I should explain. You see, and please do keep this to yourself, I intend to publish my memoirs when I'm in my age and become famous. My dream is to live on in posterity. But in order to do so I need to have something interesting to write, you see? So in that vain I've decided that I simply must have grand adventures. There's nothing else for it."

Yohji tried hard not to choke on his stew. After a moment he managed to swallow.

"Does Ran know all this?!" he cried.

"Oh, yes. He does," she said sounding not very pleased about it. After a moment she went on to tell him a story of a most personal nature involving his two cousins, and the most audacious act he'd ever heard of a properly brought up young lady attempting. Before her audacious act of the previous evening that is, and he suddenly came to realize several things at once. Firstly, that Aya wasn't at all who he thought she was. She was brave and cunning and a good deal more intelligent than she appeared to be. Secondly, he finally understood Ran's almost constant consternation and why the mention of her name sometimes caused his cousin's eye to twitch. And thirdly, he realized that he admired her greatly and absolutely couldn't wait to see what she got up to next.

Yohji started to laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed until he was choking. He felt a napkin press into his hand and used it to wipe his mouth.

"Thank you," he said and smiled. "Cousin Aya, you are an absolute delight."

"Why thank you, Cousin Yohji," she replied sounding pleased. "Since I'll never be stunningly beautiful then I need to at least be interesting."

"Don't discount your beauty," Yohji said with a smile. "I saw how you turned heads at the opening ball."

Aya giggled again, a high light sound full of merriment.

"Thank you," she said and he could hear her answering smile. "I trust your opinion. And now that I've seen your Asuka I know you have a good eye."

Yohji stopped smiling.

"My Asuka?" he asked.

"Why, yes," Aya said with obvious confusion. "The portrait. The one you had tucked in your sword belt. It survived the fall into the snow. Omi pulled it out of the snowbank. It's draped over a chair by the fire. Uncle Sakajo said he'd have it reframed once things have settled down."

"The portrait," he breathed. "I'd forgotten."

He frowned down at his lap and cursed himself.

"It's justice that I can't see it," he said bitterly. "It nearly cost Ken and I our lives."

"You're wrong," Aya stated softly. "The chief of the fire brigade came this morning. He said if you'd tried to go back down the stairs you'd most likely have been on them when they collapsed. You'd have certainly died and the window was your only means of getting out alive."

Yohji pondered that in silence for a moment.

"And anyway," Aya continued. "Now little Asuka can see what her mother looked like."

"Yes," Yohji agreed softly. "She can."

"She's right outside your door, you know," Aya said. "Shall I invite her in? I'm sure she'd enjoy spoon feeding her Papa."

"I'm not sure she should see me like this," Yohji admitted worriedly.

Aya sighed in what sounded like exasperation and he heard her get up.

"You're as bad as my brother," she said as she crossed the room. "When will men realize that women, and small girls as well, are strong and independent creatures no less capable than men."

He heard his door open.

"Asuka, your father is asking for you," Aya said. "He wants you to help him with his stew."

"He does?" came the hopeful reply and in his mind he could see his daughter's wide dark eyes and hesitant smile. "Papa?"

Yohji smiled and held his arms out. The room was filled with the patter of running feet and then she was in his arms, hugging him fiercely.

"I shall return in a little while," Aya said from the door. "Asuka, make sure he finishes his stew."

Yohji didn't even hear his door close behind her.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

On Monday morning Ken awoke late. He'd been exhausted the night before when he'd finally been allowed to sleep and had slept deeply and dreamlessly all night long. As he rolled over and blinked awake it was Omi that met his smile instead of Ran and he smiled in return.

"Feeling better?" his friend asked cheerily.

"Yeah, much. Where's Ran?" Ken asked stretching and wincing. His head was still tender.

"I sent him off to bathe and have breakfast with the family," Omi replied. "He was hovering over you all night like he was afraid you wouldn't wake up. He'll probably nap once he returns from the palace."

"The palace?" Ken asked sitting up.

"He's been summoned to see the King," Omi said helping Ken out of bed. "The Grand Duke went to court yesterday to give what information he had about the incidents of Saturday night. The fire was in all the papers and is still the talk of the town. There are several members of Parliament missing and some rather important members of the merchant class as well," he continued as he led the tottering Duke over to the chair containing the chamber pot. "They published a list of the identified dead this morning, but there's still more ruins to sift through. The Chief of the fire brigade said they're speaking to the guardsmen about people listed as missing."

"What about our friendly host?" Ken asked from behind the screen.

"The mysterious Mr. Smith? So far no sign of him," Omi said. "But they found Hedley Pilkington in an upstairs room. He was apparently trying to pack when the ceiling gave out. He could've made it if he'd gone out the window like you did."

Ken snorted. He finished on the pot and tugged off his nightshirt so he could wash up. It only took him a few minutes.

"Hey. Where's my clothes?" he asked suddenly, shivering in the cold.

Omi smiled pleasantly.

"You get a fresh night shirt, your dressing gown and slippers," he chirped. "Breakfast will be served by your fireplace."

"But I'm recovered," Ken whined snatching up the items as they were handed to him.

"You're confined to your room," Ran's servant stated. "Doctor Boxx was very specific. He wants you to get plenty of bed rest for several more days."

"But I have an important appointment tomorrow!" Ken cried and gave Omi a desperate look. "I have to go have my portrait painted!"

"You what?" Omi asked. "Whatever for?"

"For Ran," Ken stated. "It's a surprise."

"Alright, calm down," Omi said and dragged Ken over to the chair by the fire. "I'll see what I can do. I doubt they would do a complete portrait in one sitting. They probably only meant to get some basic sketches of your face and have you settle on a pose. They maybe able to do that here. Now sit."

Ken sat.

"Thanks, Omi," he said with a grin.

The youth sighed in exasperation as he tucked a heavy quilt around the Duke. Then he went to the wall and tugged on the bell pull. Within moments there was a knock at the door and a young woman entered carrying a tray.

"Yuriko," Ken welcomed with a smile. "Ran told me you were here. How are you?"

"Indeed, your Grace," she said and curtsied carefully before gently setting the tray down on the small table Omi moved in front of Ken.

Ken eagerly uncovered the dish then frowned.

"Porridge," he said darkly.

"Eat it," Omi commanded. "Grand Duchess Kudou is worried about you."

"There's nothing wrong with my stomach," Ken complained but began eating anyway. "So how are you, Yuriko? You never came to my estate. Didn't you find my letters?"

"I did find 'em, your Grace," she answered.

"Ken."

"I'm sorry. Ken. I took your letters 'n the money you left me, but I couldn't read them," she explained with a blush. "I guessed what they were 'n I hid 'em. I was gonna pay a woman I know to read 'em for me, but another of Count Kouichiro's girls found 'em 'n told on me. After that he wouldn't let me go out. Said he could use me, but...well I guess he lost interest or forgot. When the chance came he sold my contract to Mr. Smith."

"Contract?" Ken asked.

Yuriko shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"The Count lent money to my Da. Lots of money," she explained. "When my Da couldn't pay 'im back he took me 'n my two sisters. Said we could work it off."

Ken looked to Omi with a hard frown and his friend nodded.

"I'm afraid it's quite common," he said.

"I've lost my appetite," Ken stated.

"Eat," Omi commanded and Ken grudgingly began eating again. "Please go on, Miss Asakawa."

"Well, the Count told Mr. Smith my story," she said. "How I'd been sent to you 'n you liked me well enough to offer me a position. I didn't tell 'im how you refused to bed me," she added.

"Thanks," Ken said through his porridge.

"So when Mr. Pilkington came along needin' help with the Earl 'n mentioned you Mr. Smith offered me to 'im," she continued. "In exchange for my contract 'n helpin' with the Earl Mr. Pilkington was to give Mr. Smith a share of the money. Quite a large share too. Mr. Pilkington used to complain to me about it."

"Why didn't you try to run away?" Ken asked.

"'N go where?" Yuriko asked in return. "My Da would just turn me over to 'em again 'cuz of me contract. I lost your letters 'n had no money. Plus I didn't mind it, not at first. A warm place to sleep and three meals a day just for lyin' on your back. Not too bad. But that Mr. Pilkington, he turned rough. Liked to hit. I did try and run the day after I gave Master Omi his note," she said. "Mr. Small caught me. That's why I was locked below stairs with the new recruits where Miss Aya found me."

"New recruits," Omi mused. "You mean those women you and Aya set free?"

"Yes, Sir," Yuriko nodded. "They had either had their contracts bought by Mr. Smith or were taken off the street. Sometimes the new recruits don't take to it, so they're kept locked up until they come in line or...well, the ones that don't usually go missin'."

Ken looked at Omi again and found him scowling darkly.

"Well, you're safe now," the Duke said trying to sound cheerful. "And my offer is still open. Although I'm not sure we need anymore chamber maids at the manor."

"Begging your pardon, your Gra...Ken," Yuriko said with a bob," but Miss Aya has offered to give me lessons."

"Lessons?" Ken asked.

"In readin' 'n writin' 'n she says her lady's maid would welcome an assistant," she said with a wide smile. "She said in no time at all I'd be able to get me a good position as a real Lady's maid. Have a room to myself in a good household and get paid for it too. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to try it."

Ken smiled brightly.

"That sounds great, Yuriko," he said. "Good luck! And if you ever need anything please write to me, okay?"

"I will, Ken. Thank you," she said and curtsied again in gratitude.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ran walked into the King's private office and bowed. He wasn't very pleased about being summoned to the palace but he wasn't exactly surprised either. He only wished he'd been able to get more sleep in the last two nights, his worry for Ken had kept him up until nearly dawn that morning. He was too tired to properly keep his emotionless mask in place and he knew the King would exploit that.

"My Lord, you look tired," his Majesty observed and Ran found it hard not to roll his eyes.

"I've had little sleep, your Majesty," he admitted. "But no matter. I imagined you'd want word of your nephews."

"Yes, indeed. How are Yohji and Ken doing?"

"Much better," the Earl replied stifling a yawn. "His Grace was permitted to sleep last night and by all accounts awoke refreshed and rested this morning. His Highness's skin is rapidly returning to normal and Doctor Boxx has high hopes for his vision."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," King John stated. "Now, I know you're aware that I could have just as easily heard that report from Sakajo as from you and saved you the bother of coming."

"Indeed, your Majesty," Ran said with a nod. "You want to hear from one who was there what we found in that old inn."

"Based on what the Chief of the fire brigade has told me I think I can guess, but do go on."

Ran nodded and his expression soured.

"There was evidence in a room in the servants' quarters where they were keeping some of the women locked up," Ran said. "Omi and I found a room full of masks and cloaks. Some candles too. And devices that I don't want to guess at."

The King sat back in his chair.

"The Clan of the Red Dragon," he said with a snort. "It's no more than I suspected. I've had that place under surveillance for several weeks now. Do not suppose that the disappearances of working class women went unnoticed. And I have had my eye on the Marquis of Dunlow and several of his fellows. Two nights ago, the very night of the fire, I had him taken into custody. Seems I unintentionally saved his miserable life. He's been blathering like an idiot for two days now. Seems the whole place was run by one Mr. Smith, also known as Mr. Leonard Neu of Newcomb Park."

Ran felt his eyes go wide in surprise.

"Mr. Neu has still not been found in the remains of the building, but have no fear, my Lord, we shall have him," King John stated with gusto. "Imagine the gall of the man, trying to recreate that nasty clan that was the thorn in my grandfather's backside. Not today, Sir, and not in my kingdom. So what you've done has been a great service to me, my Lord, and I am in your debt. You and my nephews."

"Begging your Majesty's pardon, but it was the captured women that burned the place. We had very little to do with it. And this may not yet be over," Ran said. "Or at least, it goes back rather further than several weeks or even several months. This Mr. Smith, or Neu, had in his office a portrait of Prince Yohji's late lover, Asuka Murase. He made assertions to the Prince that he'd known her, that she'd worked for him, and he implied that he'd had a hand in her death."

The King frowned.

"You know as I do that Asuka could not have been that easy a target," Ran continued. "She and the Prince were living in an exclusive apartment. A building that the Crown Prince himself keeps rooms in. That anyone could gain entry and cause a resident harm is almost unimaginable."

"You are suggesting that Mr. Neu's influence ran deeper than we suspect," King John stated.

"That is my fear, Sire," Ran nodded. "I can only hope that his remains are found. If they are not then I'm worried about what the man might get up to. Surely he didn't lose everything in the fire."

King John sighed.

"Let us hope and pray then that he is found. If not in the remains then alive so that we may have the benefit of all his knowledge and connections," the King stated darkly. "I am troubled to hear of Miss Murase's connection to the villain. If it does prove true that her death wasn't suicide then perhaps that may lesson the Prince's burden. However little."

He studied his clasped hands for a moment then shook his head.

"Now I have something else to discuss with you, my Lord," he said facing Ran once more. "Something I've debated about sharing for sometime, but after having seen the Duke's behavior over the last week it decided me. What I'm about to say is in the strictest confidence, my Lord, and is not to be uttered anywhere outside of this office, or indeed ever again within it. What I have to say concerns my son."

Once again Ran felt his eyes widen in surprise, and confusion.

"Do you understand me, Sir?" the King asked sharply and Ran nodded. "Good. Despite our differences, my Lord, you have long been a man that I admire. You live by your principles, which for the most part are sound, and you stand by your beliefs without inflicting them on others. I have come to expect from you level headed decisions and wisdom beyond your few years. Not, I might add, unlike your father...or your late friend."

Ran blinked in surprise and inclined his head in silent thanks.

"I wish I could say the same for my own son," the King admitted. "Long have I been disappointed in him. His lack of interest in his position or his duty, his taste for indiscreet women, and his indulgence of undeserving companions are the least of his flaws. He gambles with abandon, spends money that he doesn't yet have, and persists in staying abroad when he should be here seeing to our kingdom. I fear for our future, my Lord...which is why I have placed some of my hope in your hands."

The last was said with a knowing look and Ran felt his blood run cold.

The King nodded.

"The young Duke Hidaka is related to me through _both_ of his parents," he said. Except for my son and two elderly uncles of mine there is _no one_ between him and the throne."

Ran was shocked beyond words and he was sure he'd stopped breathing. His Ken in line for the throne? His Ken...King?

"Do not misunderstand me, my Lord," his Majesty continued. "I still harbor hope that my son will change. Indeed, I pray for such a thing. That he will come to see his own folly and endeavor to improve himself. And indeed, there is plenty of time for such a change to occur. I am still a fit man, and despite my years I do not see my own end hard upon me. Nor is the Duke old enough or experienced enough in the world to answer. As he is now he wouldn't be anymore fit for the job than my own son is. No, there is time, so you may relax. I am leaving the Duke in your capable hands. I trust that now that you know what maybe expected of him I will see a _marked _improvement in his manners and bearing."

Despite the sudden ringing in his ears the Earl nodded and tried his damnedest to look more serious and less distraught. He could feel the urge to start shaking and clamped down on it savagely.

"Train him well, my Lord," King John said rising, indicating that the interview was over. "He may one day carry the burden of our kingdom on his shoulders."

"Yes, your Majesty," Ran said, absently reflecting that his voice sounded steady. He mustered enough self control for a stiff bow. "Good day."

"Good day. Give my best to my nephews. Tell them to come and see me when they are fully recovered," his Majesty said with a smile. "And remember, my Lord. What we have just discussed is never to be mentioned. To anyone."

"Yes, Sire," Ran said and bowed again.

He left the office and made it through the long rooms full of primping and pandering aristocrats without seeing any of them. He managed to keep his feet until he emerged out into the bright light of day. The fresh cold winter air filled his lungs and he found himself sitting down on the stone steps of the palace, unable to go another step toward the waiting coach. He waved the worried servant away and allowed his thoughts to wander.

He'd known the King's interest in Ken had been too close, too intent to be that of merely a concerned uncle. But this? It was too much to take in. Too horrible to imagine.

Ran sat on the cold stone steps under the cold bright sun and he didn't move for a long, long time.

Fini

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Okay, here we go...

I was _this_ close to using Sakura instead of Yuriko. I rather liked the thought of them both dressed as men and looking so much alike that Ran wouldn't be able to tell which was his sister. But I needed it to be Yuriko because of her connection to Ken. Darn! I still think that woulda been cool!

There were lots of doctors, some who'd actually studied medicine and many that hadn't. They all treated just about everything with tinctures, salves, and ointments. Including broken bones. And mercury was considered a cure all. :P The glass rods were real. They would be small and when rubbed vigorously with a silk cloth they'd shock the patient. Considered good for a variety of maladies. There was **no** anesthetic at the time. None. So you'd be wide awake for everything, including surgery, which they did have. They tried to be quick. O.O

And now I need to apologize for how long it took me to get this done. I had it half written by the time I was posting the last "First Born" story, but as we all know life gets in the way sometimes. It took me nearly a year to start writing again and it's really thanks to Gillie (lastunicorn), and my Mom that I finished this. Thanks, Mom and Gillie!!!

And now I'll confess why it's a good idea for me to reread my story in one sitting after it's been written and typed. I discovered in this case that there were two important scenes I'd left out entirely. Ran's explanation to Ken about Asuka's death, and Nagi's introduction! So, I just have to say to all you authors that write a little and post it and then write a little more how amazing you all are! I'm amazed and envious that you have the ability to write like that and not lose plot points and manage to tie it all up! Amazing!

Okay, as always, thanks for reading and reviewing! What'd ya think of the end? OO


End file.
